Grossesse Inattendue
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Oliver Queen à la réputation d'être un homme froid et intransigeant qui ne s'encombre de rien, ni de personne. Sa vie et ses certitudes vont s'en trouver bouleversées le jour où Felicity Smoak se présente à son bureau...Alternative Universel. Pas d'Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voilà déjà avec une nouvelle fiction, Olicity cette fois-ci. À la base ça devait être un simple os...mais je me suis laissée emporter. Vous aurez donc droit à 9 chapitres.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et pour m'avoir soufflé le titre de cette histoire. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver attendait patiemment son ascenseur. Sa journée n'était pas encore commencée qu'il était déjà en retard. Il visa l'heure à sa montre et perdait clairement patience. Il allait prendre les escaliers quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Il ne laissa personne en descendre qu'il montait déjà.

Pas la peine de préciser que les gens présents n'osaient se rebeller, Oliver était le PDG et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il appuya en vitesse sur le bouton de son étage, se plongea à nouveau dans son téléphone afin de consulter son agenda qui était comme toujours très chargé. Une fois arrivé, il descendit sans un regard pour personne.

Il traversa le hall et le couloir le conduisant à son bureau, quand il fut stoppé par son directeur marketing qui souhaitait lui soumettre l'idée du siècle, selon lui. Il ne leva même pas les yeux de son téléphone pour lui répondre.

\- Avons-nous rendez-vous ? Allan fut tellement surprit qu'il bafouilla une réponse qu'Oliver ne prit même pas la peine de décoder. Dans ce cas prenez rendez-vous Allan….je n'ai pas le temps. Il poursuivit sa route toujours sans un regar, laissant un Allan frustré.

Il continua sa progression et fut arrêté par sa secrétaire. Il se stoppa devant son bureau et daigna enfin lever son regard de son téléphone.

\- Oui Amber. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si urgent pour qu'elle l'arrête. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait ça.

\- Une femme vous attends dans votre bureau….j'ai voulut l'en empêcher mais elle a insisté et….

\- Très bien ! La coupa-t-il en colère. Il détestait encore plus être assaillit dès le matin. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et lui murmura. J'ai très envie de renouveler notre nuit dernière….tu es libre ce soir ? Il vit de la surprise sur son visage, au vu de son humeur elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ça.

\- Ou…oui bien sûr. Répondit-elle flattée. Elle vit son regard s'allumer d'un intérêt non dissimulé et le regarda se relever.

\- Très bien. Il reprit son rôle de PDG et fila vers son bureau. Oliver Queen n'était pas réputé pour sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse. Il avait hérité de la société de ses parents à leurs morts et depuis il en avait fait un véritable empire. Il était redoutable en affaire et craint de tout le monde.

Il savait se faire entendre et imposer ce qu'il voulait, il n'acceptait pas l'échec. Dans sa vie personnelle et sentimentale il agissait de la même façon, il ne voulait pas d'attache et ne s'encombrait pas d'une relation. Il prenait ce qu'il y avait à prendre et quand il était lassé ou que la femme qu'il fréquentait commençait à s'attacher et à parler d'avenir, il désertait et passait à autre chose.

Il avait l'image d'un homme froid et difficile, mais il s'en moquait. Avoir une famille et une vie stable ne l'avait jamais fait vibrer et ce n'était clairement pas son but et son objectif premier. Il voulait simplement profiter de la vie et s'amuser.

Il s'arrêta au seuil de son bureau quand il aperçu cette femme dont lui avait parlé sa secrétaire. Il l'observa un instant et il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle n'était pas très grande, ce qui expliquait certainement ses talons hauts qui lui faisaient des jambes à tomber. Ses yeux remontèrent un peu plus haut et il vit une tenue qui pourrait passer pour vulgaire sur n'importe qui, mais qui sur elle mettait en valeur et soulignait sa taille fine et sa poitrine, petite, mais bien faite.

Il déglutit difficilement quand il réalisa qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, poser ses mains sur ce corps qui était une tentation à lui tout seul. Il remonta encore un peu plus haut et posa son regard sur son cou qui était dégagé, ses chevaux étant relevés en une queue de cheval stricte. Elle était blonde, nota-t-il, à première vue pas son style du tout.

Il toussota pour lui faire part de sa présence et quand elle se retourna il tomba sur deux prunelles bleues légèrement cachées par une monture de lunettes qui lui donnait un côté maîtresse d'école. Il retint un petit rictus à toutes les pensées salasses qui lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Oliver avança vers son bureau et prit place dans son fauteuil. Il suivit du regard cette femme qui se planta devant lui.

\- Ma fille est enceinte. Dit-elle simplement. Oliver la regarda ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle venait faire dans son bureau.

\- Félicitations….mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Il essayait de garder son calme et son sérieux devant cette situation pour le moins inédite et insolite.

\- Je me suis mal exprimée. Reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Votre fils a mit ma fille enceinte…..et il refuse de l'aider. Oliver arrêta ce qu'il faisait et releva le visage vers elle.

\- Je n'ai pas de fils. Il la vit faire un mouvement de recul ne comprenant rien. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir sortir gentiment de mon bureau. Il la fixa un instant et reporta son attention sur autre chose, la discussion était close. Il constata cependant qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Il soupira agacé.

\- William Lance Queen n'est pas votre fils….dans ce cas il faudrait prévenir sa mère ou rétablir l'état civil. Répondit-elle ironiquement bien décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Oliver leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle, furieux.

\- Oh….ce fils là…je ne le connais pas. Balaya-t-il d'une main comme si c'était insignifiant. Bon j'ai comprit. Il fouilla dans son tiroir pas très loin et en sortit son carnet de chèque. Combien voulez-vous ? Cent, deux…trois cent milles dollars ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! Felicity le regardait d'un air horrifié, comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle était là pour lui soutirer de l'argent ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il parle à son fils et qu'il essaie de lui faire entendre raison. Vous me prenez pour qui Monsieur Queen ?! Je ne suis pas ici pour ça ! J'aimerai juste que votre fils prenne ses responsabilités c'est tout !

Oliver la regarda amusé, elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait la croire. Il s'adossa à son dossier et la regarda vraiment cette fois-ci. Elle était plutôt jolie en plus d'avoir un corps de rêve, et quand il voyait ses lèvres bouger il n'avait qu'une envie, les posséder.

\- Cinq cent milles dollars et vous déguerpissez d'ici ! Finit-il par dire en remplissant le chèque, il le détacha et le lui tendit. Vous mettrez l'ordre vous-même. Felicity le regardait ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle avait envie d'hurler, de fuir et surtout de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un goujat Monsieur Queen, pas étonnant que votre fils ne prenne pas ses responsabilités….il sait de qui tenir. Elle vit Oliver se lever et faire le tour de son bureau afin de lui faire face. Moi qui pensait que sa mère était la seule à ne pas se préoccuper de lui….je vois qu'il ne peut même pas compter sur son père !

Oliver l'écoutait vider son sac et bouillonnait, il ne connaissait pas William et ne lui avait jamais parler. C'était une longue histoire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de raconter à cette femme, même si elle était plus que charmante. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle.

\- Madame…

\- Felicity Smoak…..

\- Madame Smoak….vous me reprochez mon manque d'implication dans la vie de William…très bien….mais que dire du fait que votre fille se retrouve enceinte…..je vois que vous n'avez pas non plus fait votre boulot de mère…..ce qui en dit long sur votre implication également. Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix calme et avec un léger sourire en coin qui agaça encore plus Felicity.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul à cette tirade. Comment cet homme pouvait-il la juger alors que lui-même ne connaissait pas son fils ? Elle leva sa main sans s'en rendre compte et l'aplatit sur la joue d'Oliver. Le bruit emplit le bureau et Felicity réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle venait de gifler Oliver Queen, celui qui faisait la pluie et le beau temps sur Starling City, celui qui faisait et défaisait les carrières des gens, celui que tout le monde craignait et dont personne ne remettait en cause les décisions.

La tête d'Oliver vrilla sur le côté et il posa sa main sur sa joue douloureuse. Malgré lui, un petit rictus apparu sur ses lèvres, il venait de toucher un point sensible et il fallait qu'il l'avoue, jamais personne n'avait oser le frapper, même Laurel à l'époque de leur idylle n'avait jamais été jusque là malgré ses crises perpétuelles.

\- Je vois que j'ai touché la corde sensible. Dit-il en la fixant intensément.

\- Comment osez-vous ?! Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est d'être parents et vous osez me juger, alors qu'à l'évidence il y aurait beaucoup à dire sur votre engagement aux côtés de William ! Oliver fut blessé de cette accusation mais ne montra rien. Il bougea un peu afin de saisir le chèque qu'il avait posé sur son bureau et lui tendit à nouveau. Devant son manque de réaction il saisit sa main et lui claqua à l'intérieur.

\- Maintenant que vous avez ce pour quoi vous êtes venue….déguerpissez ! Il la fixa encore un moment et fit à nouveau le tour de son bureau afin de retrouver sa place. Il s'asseya et porta son attention sur son courrier. Felicity le regarda faire sans savoir quoi dire devant son attitude. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de réactions mais certainement pas à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer en si peu de temps.

\- Je m'en vais Monsieur Queen…n'ayez crainte ! Mais avant laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Elle fit un pas en avant et mis à la hauteur de ses yeux le chèque. Elle commença à le déchirer en petits morceau de rage. Tout ne se règle pas avec de l'argent…..je ne suis pas comme la mère de William au cas où cela vous aurez échappé ! Je ne veux pas de votre fric ! Elle lui jeta à la figure les dizaines de morceaux de papiers qui tombèrent en pluie sur son bureau et au sol. Sans un mot de plus elle tourna les talons et prit la porte qu'elle saisit au passage, la claquant.

Oliver la regarda faire et ne sut quoi penser sur l'instant de cette femme et de qu'il venait de se passer. Il réfléchit une seconde et saisit son portable dans sa poche. Il devait en savoir plus.

\- John ? Oliver Queen….trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pourrez sur une certaine Felicity Smoak, elle a une fille qui doit avoir environ 17 ans. Il écouta John lui répondre. Ok…le plus vite possible. Il raccrocha visiblement satisfait de son appel. Il réfléchit encore un moment et se décida à appeler Laurel, il voulait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Laurel, c'est Oliver…je dois te voir….c'est important. Il écouta attentivement ce qu'elle lui répondait et consulta sa montre. Ok…j'arrive tout de suite. Il posa son téléphone et prit sa tête en ses mains, lasse. Il s'accorda deux minutes de repos et se leva afin d'aller trouver Laurel et qu'elle lui explique un peu pourquoi une furie blonde avait débarqué dans son bureau ce matin.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et il se retrouva assez vite devant la porte de Laurel. Il s'était assuré avant que William ne soit pas présent, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment rencontré et il ne voulait pas le faire dans ces circonstances. Son cœur se serra un peu à se souvenir de toute cette période de sa vie.

Laurel et lui étaient ensembles depuis une éternité quand un jour elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte. Au début il avait cru à une blague, il n'était certainement pas près à être père et Laurel encore moins à être mère. À cet époque ils se disputaient souvent, Oliver la trompait à tout va et pour être honnête ils étaient loin d'être un symbole de stabilité.

Seulement elle était sérieuse, elle était réellement enceinte. Mais le pire de tout avait été quand elle lui avait annoncé son intention de garder ce bébé et de construire une famille avec lui. Il lui avait rit au nez et s'était enfuit sans jamais plus donner de nouvelles. Il n'avait jamais tenté de la contacter durant sa grossesse, ne s'inquiétant pas de sa santé ou de celle du bébé.

Il avait mis au courant ses parents qui s'étaient chargés du cas « Laurel » et qui avaient fait tout ce qu'il fallait afin que tout se passe bien pour les deux. Ils avaient financé cette grossesse et tout ce qui avait suivit, Oliver avait juste daigner aller la voir à la maternité mais ça c'était arrêté la. Ses parents avaient insisté pour que William porte le nom des Queen mais Oliver ne considérait pas cet enfant comme le sien.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu il devait avoir environ huit ans, il avait croisé Laurel par hasard dans une boutique. Un garçon s'était approché et Oliver en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Il mentirait s'il disait que cela ne l'avait pas bouleversé, mais son envie d'indépendance avait été plus forte que tout et il n'avait même pas daigné lui dire qui il était.

Il frappa nerveusement à la porte et entendit des pas se rapprocher. Laurel lui ouvrit avec un petit sourire ironique sur le visage, elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné de l'avoir laissé tomber avec un bébé sur les bras et de l'avoir ignoré pendant des années.

\- Mais que vient faire le grand Oliver Queen dans mon humble demeure ? Je te préviens de suite je n'ai ni couvert en argent ni vaisselle dorée à l'or fin. Elle pouffa un peu sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait le mettre en colère.

\- Très drôle Laurel ! Répondit-il à son attaque. Il n'attendit et entra dans l'appartement, il fila au salon et se retourna en l'entendant arriver. C'est quoi cette histoire avec ton fils…une folle furieuse est venue ce matin m'accuser de je ne sais quoi !

\- C'est également ton fils ! Laurel avait limite craché ces mots. Même si Dieu merci pour lui tu ne t'en ai jamais occupé ! Oliver souffla bruyamment déjà agacé de cette discussion. Elle le nota et se décida à lui expliquer. Ok...William sortait depuis un moment avec Vanessa, ils étaient très amoureux et je ne vais pas te faire un dessin….deux ados, des hormones en folie…bref. Oliver se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette explication inutile. Et puis d'un coup elle l'a laissé tomber et lui a annoncé être enceinte…..et depuis il essaie désespérément de la voir mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

\- Attends deux secondes. Lui dit Oliver complètement perdu dans ces explications. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que cette blonde furieuse m'a dit….elle m'a dit que William ne voulait rien entendre, elle voulait que je lui mette du plomb dans la cervelle.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi…..je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à démêler la vérité du mensonge. Elle croisa les bras en le fixant. Alors….Papa….on fait quoi maintenant. Son ton était moqueur et ironique. Il la fixa à son tour d'un regard dur, mais décida de ne pas répliquer.

\- J'ai proposé de l'argent à cette femme mais elle n'en a pas voulut donc je….

\- Tu crois vraiment que tout se règle à coup de milliers de dollars ?! Cria Laurel. Tu n'as vraiment aucune conscience ni aucun cœur Oliver ! C'est ton fils et toi tu….Elle leva les bras au ciel ne sachant même plus comment lui faire comprendre. Cette femme vient te voir afin que tu parles à ton fils et toi tu lui fait un chèque ?! Oh mais j'oubliais...c'est la réponse des Queen à chaque problème...un gros chèque !

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire, et n'avait surtout pas envie de parler de ses états d'âmes avec Laurel. C'est bien la dernière personne à qui il se confierait, elle lui avait fait un enfant dans le dos afin qu'il l'épouse et qu'elle obtienne le statut tant convoité de « Queen », il ne l'oubliait pas.

\- Oui et alors ?! Je pensais que c'était ce qu'elle voulait en venant me trouver ! Ce n'est un secret pour personne que je ne connais pas mon fils ! Ça fait les gros titres toute les semaines. Ironisa-t-il.

\- Bon….on va se calmer…ça ne va pas arranger notre histoire. Laurel tenta de se calmer et fit les cents pas devant Oliver. Je vais aller la trouver et essayer de parler avec Vanessa...je n'ai pas été très réceptive quand elle est venue me voir mais je pourrais...Je vais essayer de réparer les dégâts que tu as causé.

\- Non….je vais y aller. C'est moi qui…..je….c'est à moi de m'excuser. Dit-il surprit lui-même de sa phrase.

\- Oh..oh…Oliver Queen va aller s'excuser….ça c'est une première. Se moqua-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Elle s'approcha de lui un sourire en coin. Je crois surtout que Felicity Smoak t'a tenu tête et qu'elle t'a plu….et tu te dis que tu as peut-être une chance de la mettre dans ton lit…..je te connais Oliver….tu ne résistes pas à une femme de caractère….sauf à moi. Oliver pouffa de sa remarque.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Laurel…et tu fais fausse route. Je veux calmer les esprits et que toute cette histoire ne vienne pas entacher la réputation de QC….au cas où tu l'aurais oublié c'est ce qui me permet de subvenir à tes besoins ! Il prit le chemin de la porte mais se retourna avant de partir définitivement. Oh Laurel….….les cris et les crises de nerfs ne font pas de toi une femme de caractère….juste une hystérique qu'on a envie de fuir. Elle accusa le coup et se retint de lui balancer des horreurs au visage.

* * *

Felicity arriva au bureau complètement énervée et stressée. C'était le cas depuis que sa fille lui avait annoncé sa grossesse il y a quelques temps. Sa vie avait basculé ce jour là. Elle avait toujours tout fait afin qu'elle ne manque de rien, qu'elle soit équilibrée et heureuse et elle se retrouvait dans cette situation ? Qu'avait-elle loupé ? Ou avait-elle fait une erreur ?

Quand Vanessa avait commencé à sortir avec William, elle l'avait mis en garde. Elle ne lui avait rien interdit mais avait eu une conversation sérieuse avec elle et pensait avoir été claire, apparemment pas assez, réalisa-t-elle en claquant son dossier sur son bureau.

\- Whoooo...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Barry en entrant dans le bureau. Il prit place face à elle et attendit qu'elle parle. Elle se massa les temps sentant un mal de crâne se profiler.

\- Oliver Queen est un sombre idiot et un goujat finit ! Dit-elle d'un ton dur en levant les yeux vers son ami. Il rigola légèrement.

\- Ça ce n'est pas une nouveauté chérie…..il est réputé pour ça et pour changer de fille comme de chemises. Mais encore ? Elle soupira se souvenant de leur entretien.

\- Il m'a fait un chèque de 500 000 dollars. Elle vit la mâchoire de Barry tomber d'un coup. Je l'ai déchiré, je l'ai giflé….et je suis partie.

\- Whoua…..tu…tu as giflé Oliver Queen ? Elle hocha la tête avec une grimace. Bravo ! Vraiment chapeau ! Tu viens de ruiner tes chances de lui vendre ton nouveau programme….c'est génial ! Lui dit Barry ironiquement.

\- Oh Barry ça va ! Je sais très bien que j'ai fait une énorme bourde ! Mais tu l'aurais vu avec son air supérieur et sa façon de sous entendre que je n'ai pas réussit à élever correctement ma fille….quand on sait que lui…bref….j'ai tout foiré !

Barry la fixa un moment, cette femme devant lui était sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée. Ils avaient fait les mêmes études et avaient eu la même envie de créer leur entreprise d'informatique afin de vendre leur programme révolutionnaire. Et ils étaient presque arrivé au bout, QC devait être le sommet et leur apporter la notoriété qu'ils recherchaient. Ils avaient déjà réussit à se développer mais il leur fallait un nom connu et QC était ce nom.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lissy…on va trouver un moyen de redresser la barre. Et puis on ne sait jamais Oliver ne sera peut-être pas présent à cette réunion. Tenta-t-il sachant parfaitement qu'il se berçait d'illusions.

\- C'est gentil de vouloir me rassurer Barry mais on sait tout les deux qu'il participe à toutes les réunions….et celle-ci ne dérogera à la règle. Elle soupira. Non il faut se faire une raison…j'ai tout fait foirer….je vais ravaler ma fierté et aller lui présenter mes excuses….c'est le mieux à faire et peut-être qu'il sera plus clément à nous écouter lors de la présentation.

\- Attends un peu laisse le mariner et se rendre compte qu'il est un sombre idiot…ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Éclata de rire Barry, Felicity le regarda sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut….ça m'a fait un bien fou de lui donner une bonne gifle. Rigola-t-elle ayant encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait fait. Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de l'oublier.

\- Non effectivement Melle Smoak….je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Oliver les interrompit et vit deux paires d'yeux se braquer sur lui. Il entra dans le petit bureau et d'un coup l'air sembla manquer à Felicity, elle avait l'impression qu'il remplissait l'espace tellement sa carrure était impressionnante. On peut discuter ou vous êtes bien trop occupée à raconter votre exploit ?

Son ton était moqueur, ironique et bien évidemment supérieur. Il s'en rendit compte et se souvint pour quelle raison il était là, s'excuser. Et il n'en prenait clairement pas le chemin.

\- Je voudrais vous parler. Se reprit-il d'un ton plus calme et plus posé. Il vit Felicity froncer les sourcils à son changement de ton et porter son regard sur ce brun maigrichon face à elle. Il lui fit un signe de tête et se leva.

\- Je vous laisse. Barry prit la porte sans tarder ne voulant pas être témoin de ce nouvel affrontement, cependant un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, Oliver ne se déplaçait jamais….c'était un fait. Il n'osait imaginer l'effet qu'avait pu lui faire Felicity.

\- Très bien…je vous écoute Monsieur Queen….une autre insulte ou menace à proférer ? Ou alors vous êtes venus pour me dire une fois de plus à quel point je suis une mauvaise mère. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du retenir ces paroles mais le voir ici, dans ses bureaux l'avait mise en colère.

Oliver la fixa avec son petit rictus habituel et s'avança d'un pas pour prendre place sur le fauteuil que Barry venait de libérer.

\- Non Melle Smoak….je suis venu pour m'excuser au contraire. Il fut satisfait de voir son air surprit.

\- Oh….Fit-elle gênée, les choses finalement ne s'annonçaient pas si mauvaises que ça. Elle recula dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise d'être si proche d'Oliver et se décida à l'écouter. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un homme de son rang venait s'excuser et elle comptait bien en profiter. Dans ce cas je suis tout ouïe. Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Oliver le nota mais décida de ne pas relever. Il devait trouver une solution qui satisfasse tout le monde, et se lancer dans des joutes verbales sans fin ne ferait pas avancer les choses, même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il avait une adversaire de taille.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre plutôt explosif...j'espère qu'il vous plu et comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Pour info toute la fiction est écrite et ne demande qu'à être publiée...**

 **A bientôt...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction...et je vois que bon nombre d'entre vous ont été surprit...c'était le but.**

 **Merci à ceux à qui je ne répondre. Amina, Angy, Hm, Olicity-love, Melissa, Lulzimevelioska et les guests merci beaucoup de vos commentaires.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Avant tout chose….dites moi comment vous m'avez trouvé. Même si je me doute bien que devez être plein de ressources…..Oliver rigola un peu à son aplomb, cette femme l'intriguait autant qu'elle l'exaspérait.

\- J'ai demandé à un ami de me renseigner sur vous…..c'est impressionnant la quantité d'informations que l'on peut avoir sur les gens quand on y mets le prix. Felicity retint une remarque cinglante, mais ne fut pas étonnée de sa façon de faire. Vous venez de Vegas, père absent et mère serveuse dans un casino, vous avez finit major de votre promo au MIT malgré votre statut de mère célibataire. Felicity le regardait déballer sa vie sans rien dire., comme si tout cela l'amusait. Votre fille Vanessa est aussi une très bonne élève au lycée Hamilton de Starling et va bientôt fêter ses 18 ans….je pense n'avoir rien oublié…ah si….son père est également aux abonnés absents….maintenant je pense avoir fait le tour. Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle qualifierait d'énervant et d'exaspérant mais se retint une nouvelle fois de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Très bien….après cet exposé pour le moins interessant qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Oliver nota son agacement mais fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, il n'avait pas été obligé de déballer sa vie de cette façon, mais son ton moqueur l'avait une fois de plus agacé.

\- Ok….je suis ici pour vous présenter mes excuses. Il la vit surprise et continua. Je suis désolé pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure….j'ai été un peu loin et je vous ai jugé un peu trop vite.

Felicity le regardait sans savoir quoi dire, elle c'était attendue à tout, sauf à ce qu'Oliver Queen lui présente ses excuses. Certes il avait été odieux, arrogant et imbu de sa personne mais elle l'avait giflé ça rééquilibrait largement la balance.

\- Oh…et bien je….je dois dire que je suis surprise. Réussit-elle à dire au bout d'un moment, elle le vit rigoler doucement mais ne répliqua pas, ce n'était pas de cette façon que les choses allaient se régler. Je vous dois à mon tour des excuses….je n'aurais pas du vous gifler….même si vous l'aviez largement mérité. Oliver leva un sourcil, lui aussi surprit de ces excuses.

\- Bon très bien…étant donné que nous reconnaissons chacun nos tords….pourrait-on un peu discuter de ce pourquoi vous êtes venue ce matin….votre fille et mon…William. Felicity hocha la tête ayant du mal à croire qu'elle avait devant elle le même homme qu'il y a quelques heures. Je suis allé voir sa mère et elle m'a un peu raconté l'histoire de ces deux là…d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est votre fille qui refuse de voir William.

\- Quoi ?! Felicity n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle ment ! William n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis que ma fille lui a annoncé sa grossesse….ne retournez pas la situation ! Felicity se leva énervée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Votre fils a mit ma fille enceinte et n'assume pas ! Voilà la vérité ! Mais je comprends sa mère, elle protège son fils…elle ne veut pas se retrouver avec un bébé sur les bras et l'assumer ! Mais ma fille n'aura pas ce choix, elle ! Elle se retourna vers lui, furieuse. Alors si vous êtes venu pour me dire de me débrouiller avec « mon » problème ou d'envisager une solution radicale c'est non ! De toute façon le délai légal est largement dépassé.

Elle était à bout de souffle, énervée et fatiguée en plus d'être lasse. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle menait de front son travail et cette histoire de grossesse et elle était arrivée au bout de sa patience. Elle fixa Oliver, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Vous avez terminé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme qui la déconcerta. Elle acquiesça surprise. Très bien…je ne suis pas venu pour ça….j'aimerai juste trouver une solution qui convienne à tout le monde. A ces mots elle se calma et reprit sa place sur son fauteuil. Je pensais que peut-être on pourrait mettre votre fille et William dans la même pièce et voir ce qu'il se passe. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- C'était un peu mon idée en venant vous voir ce matin….sa mère a refusé tout net de m'écouter quand je lui ai suggéré cette solution…..Elle m'a accusé de vouloir mettre William dans une position délicate et de vouloir ruiner sa vie….et je vous passe les détails sur les mots précis qu'elle a pu employer.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Laurel n'a jamais été un modèle de stabilité…..nos rapports n'ont jamais été simples et cela finissait souvent par des cris et des larmes. Oliver ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Comme nous sommes d'accord sur ce point je vais voir avec Laurel et William pour organiser ça….

\- Très bien…merci beaucoup Monsieur Queen de….d'avoir prit de votre temps pour m'aider. Je sais que votre relation avec William est….comment dire…..

\- Inexistante ? Compléta-t-il à sa place.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette façon, mais oui…c'est pour ça que j'apprécie d'autant plus ce que vous faites. Oliver lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Pour être honnête j'aime bien savoir pourquoi je reçois une gifle en pleine figure. Rigola-t-il voulant faire un peu d'humour, ce qui marcha, Felicity se laissa entraîner sur ce terrain plutôt neutre. Une fois calmé il voulut encore éclaircir un point. Je ne voudrais pas insister lourdement mais Laurel avait l'air sérieuse lorsqu'elle m'a dit que William voulait voir votre fille….vous devriez peut-être avoir une conversation avec elle….il y a peut-être quelque chose qui vous a échappé.

\- Ok. Répondit-elle peu convaincue que sa fille lui cache quelque chose.

\- Je vous tiens au courant dans ce cas. Oliver se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais juste avant de partir il se retourna pour tomber sur le regard de Felicity qui le suivait dans ses gestes. Il lui fit un dernier sourire, un dernier signe de tête et quitta son bureau.

* * *

Felicity rentra les bras chargés de courses et épuisée chez elle. Sa journée avait été plutôt mouvementée et elle avait encore en mémoire sa visite chez QC et ensuite la visite d'Oliver Queen. Elle était encore étonnée de l'avoir vu sur le pas de sa porte.

Elle rentra et déposa ses sacs en cuisine tout en criant après sa fille qui devait certainement être plongée dans ses révisions. Elle s'avança vers sa chambre et la découvrit une main sur son ventre à sentir son bébé qui bougeait. Vanessa était enceinte de cinq mois passés et elle adorait sentir sa fille bouger sous sa peau.

Felicity sentit une bouffée d'amour monter pour sa fille, sa vie n'avait pas toujours été facile mais elle lui avait donné le plus beau cadeau, Vanessa. Sans elle, Felicity n'était pas persuadée qu'elle en serait à ce stade dans sa vie, avec une entreprise qu'elle tentait de développer. C'était Vanessa qui l'avait poussé à se dépasser et à réussir ses études, afin de lui offrir une meilleure vie que ce que sa mère avait pu lui offrir.

Même si elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien, elle n'avait jamais voulut imposer à sa fille une vie de fille de serveuse de bar. Donna Smoak avait toujours tout fait pour elle, mais pour Vanessa elle voulait plus et Felicity estimait qu'elle-même méritait plus que ça.

Alors elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour obtenir son diplôme de fin d'études et avait bossé comme une damnée pour obtenir une bourse pour Boston. Elle avait du gongler entre les cours, son boulot d'appoint et les nounous mais au bout du compte elle avait eu son diplôme et avait réussit son pari, élever sa fille et lui donner la vie qu'elle méritait, remplit de joie et d'avenir.

Vanessa avait hérité de son côté studieux et sérieux. C'était une élève appliquée dont les professeurs ne se plaignaient pas, qui travaillait sérieusement et qui aurait certainement son diplôme avec les honneurs. Malgré sa grossesse difficile et tout ce que cela pouvait engendrer, elle continuait à travailler dur et à prendre des cours par correspondance.

\- Bonjour chérie. Lui dit Felicity en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle bouge beaucoup ? Vanessa leva son regard vers sa mère et tendit sa main afin qu'elle la pose sur son ventre. Oh oui ! Dit-elle en sentant un coup de pied. Tu faisais la même chose quand j'étudiais. Lui raconta Felicity pensive. Surtout les maths….tu détestais les maths. Les deux éclatèrent de rire sachant parfaitement que Vanessa excellait dans cette matière.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué maman. Vanessa connaissait bien sa mère et savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et là en l'occurrence elle était préoccupée. Je vais m'occuper du repas ce soir, je n'ai pas bougé de la journée….à mon tour de prendre soin de toi.

Felicity fut touchée de l'attention de sa fille. Elle la retint cependant par la main, elle devait lui parler de la visite d'Oliver Queen et de ce qu'il lui avait proposé.

\- Chérie…attends….je dois te parler d'abord. Vanessa reprit sa place et regarda sa mère légèrement inquiète, elle avait ce même ton qu'elle arborait quand elle avait fait une bêtise étant plus jeune. Je suis allée voir le père de William ce matin. Commença-t-elle pour sonder sa fille qu'elle sentit se raidir tout de suite. Les choses ont été un peu compliquées...mais il est d'accord pour essayer de parler à William afin qu'il vienne te voir pour essayer d'arranger les choses.

\- Quoi !? Vanessa se leva d'un bond. Non ! C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas voir William ou lui parler ! Felicity fut surprise de sa réponse et surtout de sa réaction, c'était la première fois qu'elle se mettait en colère après William de cette façon.

\- Chérie…laisse le au moins s'expliquer….et peut-être que lui aussi ne rêve que d'être à tes côté…on ne sait…..

\- Je ne veux pas de lui. Répondit simplement Vanessa.

\- Je comprends il t'a laissé sur le côté et à continué sa vie pendant que toi….

\- Non maman…tu ne comprends pas. La coupa Vanessa. Je ne veux pas d'un père pour mon bébé….je le veux pour moi toute seule. Felicity sentit les bras lui tomber, elle s'était attendue à plein de choses mais pas à ça. Comment sa fille pouvait-elle avoir une idée si arrêtée.

\- Tu….tu es sérieuse ? Elle posait la question pour la forme, elle connaissait bien sa fille et savait que sa décision était prise.

\- Oui….mon bébé n'est pas un accident. Avoua-t-elle un peu honteuse tout de même. Enfin je...je ne voulais pas spécialement d'un bébé tout de suite...mais quand j'ai su qu'il était là je n'ai pas pu me résigner à m'en séparer. Je t'ai dit que je l'avais découvert trop tard...mais c'était faux...j'ai décidé d'avoir ce bébé mais pas de père….comme toi. Finit-elle tout bas.

Felicity allait de surprise en surprise. Cette journée était un vrai cauchemar. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne savait pas quoi dire. La plupart du temps elle trouvait toujours un truc à dire, histoire d'apaiser la situation, mais là elle restait sans voix.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Réussit-elle à demander au bout d'un moment. Vanessa restait silencieuse ne sachant pas comment expliquer son attitude. J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Où est-ce que j'ai raté un truc Vanessa ? Dis-moi.

\- Mais nulle part maman….c'est justement parce que tu es une maman formidable que je voulais moi aussi un bébé. Felicity secoua la tête désemparée et complètement dépassée. Tu as été un exemple pour moi depuis toute petite, tu as tout fait pour t'en sortir et me donner une vie formidable avec tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu….tu n'as rien loupé maman….je t'assure…..et je sais que je pourrais y arriver aussi bien que toi….j'ai été à bonne école.

\- Mais Vanessa….pourquoi maintenant ? Tu es si jeune…tu avais le temps…un bébé c'est…..Felicity se leva ne tenant plus en place. Elle venait de voir sa vie prendre un sens qu'elle n'imaginait pas ce matin et elle faisait tout pour ne pas se mettre en colère contre sa fille, voulant comprendre. Et William là dedans…tu as pensé à lui ? Il a le droit de voir sa fille, de s'occuper d'elle et d'être son père….tu n'as pas le droit de le lui enlever….c'est trop important.

\- Mais moi j'ai pas eu de père….et je m'en suis bien sorti non !? Vanessa perdait patience voyant que sa mère ne comprenait pas son choix, c'est pour ça qu'elle lui avait mentit depuis le début.

\- Tu crois que ça été un choix ?! Vraiment Vanessa tu crois que j'ai choisit de t'élever seule ?! Non j'aurais mille fois préféré ne pas être seule et avoir ton père avec moi….mais il a déserté à l'instant où il a comprit que tu étais là ! Lui ne méritait pas par la suite de te connaître ! Felicity baissa d'un ton et essaya de retrouver une voix calme. Écoute chérie…tu dois parler à William et lui laisser une chance d'être un père….et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que ce garçon est complètement fou amoureux de toi….laisse lui une place, il en a le droit, c'est sa fille aussi.

Vanessa ne répondait pas, elle savait que sa mère avait raison sur toute la ligne, elle n'avait pas le droit d'écarter William de la vie de sa fille. Il méritait sa place auprès d'elles deux, elle était certaine qu'il n'attendait que ça. Elle voyait encore son visage souriant quand il avait comprit qu'elle était enceinte, il avait bien sur paniqué au début mais ensuite il avait été le plus heureux.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir…mais je ne laisserai pas William sur le côté parce que tu ne veux pas d'un père pour ton bébé. Alors de gré ou de force il fera partie de la vie de cette petite fille. Felicity fixa sa fille un instant avant de quitter sa chambre et de s'isoler dans la sienne, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit et s'allongea de tout son long, un bras sur ses yeux. Elle sentait une migraine pointer. Ou avait-elle raté quelque chose ? Quand Vanessa avait-elle eu cette idée ? Etait-ce elle la responsable de son état ? N'avait-elle pas été assez présente et vigilante pour qu'elle veuille un bébé toute seule et ainsi ne plus se sentir seule ?

Elle soupira bruyamment déçue d'elle-même de ne pas avoir comprit que sa fille lui mentait, il lui avait fallut l'intervention d'inconnus pour que sa fille se confie enfin à elle. Elle était une piètre mère se maudit-elle. Elle allait encore se flageller mentalement quand elle entendit des coups à sa porte et sentit une tête se poser sur son ventre.

\- Je suis désolée maman si je t'ai déçue. Lui dit Vanessa au bout d'un moment. Felicity posa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille, et les caressa doucement.

\- Tu ne m'a pas déçue chérie. Rectifia Felicity. C'est moi qui suis déçue de moi pour n'avoir rien comprit…..je ne savais pas que tu te sentais seule au point de vouloir un bébé. Vanessa se releva d'un coup ne voulant pas que sa mère se blâme pour une décision qu'elle avait prise seule et en toute conscience.

\- Maman….ne te blâme pas….tu n'y es pour rien….c'est juste moi…et honnêtement je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai besoin d'avoir un bébé…mais c'est comme ça et j'y peux rien. Vanessa reprit sa place sur le ventre de sa mère et Felicity continua à lui caresser les cheveux comme quand elle était plus petite. J'ai juste attendu d'être certaine de moi avant de ne rien faire.

Le silence tomba dans la chambre, chacune dans leurs pensées.

\- Vanessa…tu dois laisser William voir sa fille, tu dois le laisser s'occuper de toi s'il en a envie. Tu ne peux pas le priver de ça. Felicity voulait vraiment que sa fille comprenne qu'il avait sa place et surtout qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte….mais tu as la chance d'avoir le père de ton côté….à ton âge c'est rare ma puce….et même si un jour il déserte ou si finalement vous restez juste amis…..tu l'auras au moins eu avec toi pendant un temps. Tu pourras raconter ça à ta fille et lui dire qu'elle a été désirée plus que tout….moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

Elle sentit Vanessa hocher la tête et sentit des secousses, Felicity releva légèrement la tête et comprit que sa fille pleurait. Elle releva son menton et essuya ses larmes.

\- Il va me détester pour ce que je lui ai fait. Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Et je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir…j'ai été odieuse et égoïste. Felicity regarda sa fille tendrement.

\- C'est vrai….mais tu es prête à inverser la tendance, ça devrait jouer en ta faveur. Elle l'observa un instant et la vit hocher la tête. Très bien…demain je retourne voir son père et on organise une rencontre…ça te va ? Vanessa hocha à nouveau la tête. Ok….repose toi maintenant chérie. Felicity se leva en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille qui sombrait déjà dans le sommeil.

* * *

\- Deux fois dans la journée Oliver. Laurel le regardait à sa porte l'air agacé. Je t'en prit entre. Elle se poussa et le laissa passer afin qu'il aille au salon.

Il pénétra dans le salon dont il admira la décoration, sa visite de ce matin avait été rapide et pour être honnête ce n'était pas son but premier. Il se tourna vers Laurel et se décida à être direct, il savait de toute façon qu'elle allait être sous le choc.

\- Je voudrais voir William. Il la vit surprise avec un léger rictus sur ses lèvres, elle croisa les bras signe qu'elle n'était pas vraiment disposée à l'aider.

\- Et pour quelles raisons au bout de tant d'années tu daignes enfin voir ton fils ailleurs que dans un magasin de façon, il faut le rappeler, tout à fait imprévue. Il ignora ses sarcasmes et se calma, il le fallait.

\- J'ai réussit à m'entretenir calmement avec la mère de Vanessa et elle est d'accord pour essayer de faire entendre raison à sa fille sur l'implication de William auprès d'elle. Il se tut afin de sonder sa réaction.

\- Voyez-vous ça…Oliver Queen qui vient en aide à une mère célibataire en détresse….c'est plutôt ironique tu ne crois pas quand on sait que tu m'as lâchement laissé tomber ! Elle le vit réagir au quart de tour et retenir une réponse cinglante, mais pour une raison inconnue il se retint et s'exprima d'une façon étrangement calme à nouveau.

\- Je ne partirai pas sur ce terrain avec toi Laurel…..je ne suis pas là pour ça. Cette femme veut que William fasse partie de la vie de ce bébé et d'après ce que j'ai comprit lui aussi…..nous allons donc les aider.

\- C'est touchant de te voir t'occuper de ton fils….dommage qu'il soit un peu tard pour ça. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer et Oliver s'exortait à garder son calme. Je vais en parler avec William quand il rentrera.

\- Non je vais l'attendre….je préfère lui dire moi-même….si j'ai bien comprit tu n'étais pas très réceptive à cette idée quand Felicity Smoak est passée te voir. Il lui fit un sourire forcé et prit place sur le canapé.

\- C'est vrai…mais c'était avant de savoir que Vanessa repoussait William….j'ai cru qu'elle venait uniquement pour soutirer de l'argent….tu sais le nom des Queen…..et tout ce qui va avec...

Il la regarda d'un œil surprit, elle osait dire ce genre de choses alors qu'elle lui avait pratiquement fait la même chose il y a des années.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Tu oses dire ça sur cette femme que tu ne connais pas, alors que tu m'as fait le même chantage quand tu es tombée enceinte ?! Cette femme a au moins eu le courage et la décense de refuser mon argent !

Laurel fulminait et n'avait qu'une envie lui cracher au visage tout ce qu'elle avait vécu par sa faute à cause de son abandon. Elle était passé par toutes les étapes la colère, la honte, le désespoir d'être seule, la désillusion. Elle avait passé des mois à espérer qu'Oliver change d'avis, mais rien n'y avait fait.

\- Il était normal que tu payes pour ton fils ! Tu ne voulais pas de lui, tu pouvais au moins me faire profiter de tes millions ! William n'avait rien demandé, il ne méritait pas ton indifférence ! Lui cracha Laurel à la figure.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien comprit Laurel ! Hurla Oliver sous les attaques de la brune. Tu te trompes si tu penses que je ne voulais pas de lui….c'est de toi dont je ne voulais pas ! Son ton était calme et froid. Il vit Laurel faire un mouvement de recul sous le choc, il la vit lutter contre les larmes et fut peiné un instant de lui faire du mal, mais au bout de temps d'années il ne pouvait plus se taire.

\- Au moins maintenant je sais réellement pourquoi tu m'as lâché ! Elle allait ajouter autre chose quand William fit son entrée dans le salon et qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Oliver.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce et le père et le fils se toisaient et se dévisageaient. Oliver essayait de trouver un trait de ressemblance entre lui et son fils. Il eut un sentiment de fierté immense en constatant qu'il était aussi grand que lui, avec une carrure qui indiquait qu'il faisait du sport. Il leva un peu plus son visage vers lui et le regarda vraiment pour la première fois, et bêtement il le trouva beau.

Il haussa les yeux mentalement au ciel, c'était normal qu'il le trouve beau, c'était son fils. Tout père normalement constitué trouvait toujours son fils beau, ça avait été le cas pour le sien. Soudain il regretta toutes ces années de silence, à voir William devant lui il n'avait qu'une envie le serrer contre lui. Il secoua la tête histoire de se reprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda William pas vraiment aimable. Oliver ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans sa contemplation.

\- Oh…je suis venu te parler de Vanessa. Il vit un intérêt dans le regard de son fils et sentit qu'il avait capté son attention. Sa mère est venue me trouver aujourd'hui….elle voudrait que tu ailles la voir. William pouffa un peu à cette dernière phrase.

\- C'est elle qui ne veux pas me voir !

\- Je pense que sa mère va trouver les mots pour la convaincre de te laisser une chance….elle est plutôt forte quand il s'agit de convaincre les gens. Dit-il en pouffant à moitié, se disant que cette Felicity venait de retourner sa vie en même pas une journée. William comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là et rigola légèrement lui aussi à son tour.

\- Ouais….c'est un sacré personnage. Admit-il en regardant Oliver, ils se fixèrent un instant ne sachant pas quoi se dire d'autre.

\- Bon…je vais vous laisser. Le silence s'éternisait dans le salon, Laurel assistait à toute cette scène mi heureuse et mi furieuse, Oliver ne se sentait pas le bienvenu et pour cause, et William ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce père qu'il ne connaissait pas et avec lequel il venait d'avoir la conversation la plus longue de toute sa vie. Je te préviens William quand tu pourras aller voir Vanessa.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et suivit du regard cet homme, ce père qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers ce qu'on lui avait raconté et les journalistes qui relayaient la vie découse d'Oliver Queen.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? William le stoppa à la porte d'entrée. Oliver se retourna lentement.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il d'une voix faible. William hocha la tête et se contenta de cette réponse. J'espère que les choses vont s'arranger pour toi. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête et prit la porte.

####

Oliver fit la route jusque chez lui dans un état second. Cette journée avait été un vrai cauchemar. Il essayait de refouler tout ce que de voir son fils avait remué en lui. Son cœur voulait le connaître et faire partie de sa vie, comme cela aurait dû être le cas depuis longtemps tandis que sa tête luttait pour repousser cette idée. Il ne voulait pas que Laurel lui fasse à nouveau vivre un enfer comme cela avait le cas par le passé.

Il gara sa voiture et prit son ascenseur privé. Il soupira de fatigue et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, filer droit sous la douche et oublier cette affreuse journée. Cette pensée le ramena vers la mère de Vanessa, Felicity. Il devait avouer que cette femme était loin d'être son style mais elle était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé et un corps à en faire pâlir plus d'une.

Il se surprit à penser qu'il serait heureux de la revoir pour discuter un peu et essayer de donner une autre image que celle d'un homme autoritaire et imbu de sa personne. Il n'était pas toujours ce type détestable et arrogant, il savait être gentil et simple, seulement c'était un côté qu'il montrait peu.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il avança vers le salon. Il eut la bonne surprise de voir la lumière s'allumer et de trouver Amber allongée sur son canapé très peu vêtue. Il posa ses clefs et enleva sa veste avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Il la regarda avant de faire glisser un doigt le long de son corps lui déclenchant un gémissement.

\- J'avais oublié notre rendez-vous. Dit-il sa tête déjà plongée dans son cou. Comment es-tu entrée ?

\- Le gardien m'a ouvert. Réussit-elle à dire entre deux soupirs. Je lui ai dit que tu avais oublié des dossiers au bureau. Il rigola sous cette excuse minable mais se perdit vite dans les baisers qu'il déposait le long de son cou. Il sentait déjà son désir monter et après la journée qu'il venait de passer c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il continua l'exploration de son corps et la positionna mieux afin qu'il puisse la surplomber. Il entendait ses soupirs et sentait ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux, il ne pensait plus à rien, il se laissait enivrer par des sensations qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il pouvait contrôler. À ce moment là l'image de Felicity Smoak s'imposa à lui, et il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait bien qu'à cet instant précis, se soit cette jolie blonde dans ses bras.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu...Oliver n'est pas insensible à Felicity, la question est de savoir si Felicity est sensible à son charme.**

 **On m'a posé la question de la fréquence de mes publications, généralement je publie deux fois par semaine mais si vous voulez la suite plus vite...à vos claviers.**

 **A bientôt...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire et de laisser un petit mot, c'est super motivant. Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Amina, Angy, Olicity-love et Ally84 merci de vos commentaires.**

 **Je vois que la décision de Vanessa vous à tous surpris, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle garde bêtement son bébé, je voulais que se soit un vrai choix.**

 **Voici ce troisième chapitre avec une avancée majeure...**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity attendait fébrilement que sa porte sonne. Elle faisait les cents et était plus que nerveuse. Après avoir mis les choses aux claires avec Vanessa encore une fois, elle avait de nouveau rendu visite à Oliver Queen et lui avait annoncé que sa fille était prête à voir William. Elle lui avait passé sous silence leur discussion de la veille et Dieu merci il ne lui avait posé aucune question.

Leur entretien c'était plutôt bien passé, sans cris et remarques blessantes ou cinglantes, ce qui était une surprise au vu de leur court passé. Elle avait plus ou moins comprit au travers de ce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait brièvement discuté avec William et que ce dernier semblait heureux de pouvoir revoir Vanessa.

Felicity était plutôt soulagée de cette bonne nouvelle, sa fille ne serait pas seule pour élever son bébé. Du moins les premiers temps, ils étaient jeunes et elle imaginait bien qu'ils seraient certainement amenés à se séparer à un moment où a un autre, mais au moins ce bébé aurait eu la chance d'avoir ses deux parents réunis pour un temps.

\- Maman. S'agaça Vanessa. Arrête de tourner comme ça….tu me donnes la nausée. Felicity s'arrêta de suite et prit place aux côtés de sa fille.

\- Je suis désolé chérie…mais je suis nerveuse, j'y peux rien. Vanessa regardait sa mère surprise, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- C'est moi qui devrait être dans cet état. Rigola la jeune femme. Pas toi. Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux quand la sonnette de la maison retentit.

\- Tu es prête ? Demanda Felicity à sa fille, cette dernière hocha la tête et se leva en même temps que sa mère pour aller ouvrir.

####

Oliver attendait patiemment dans sa voiture que Laurel et William descendent. Il avait été entendu qu'ils iraient tout les trois chez les Smoak. Laurel avait éclaté de rire à entendre Oliver avoir cette exigence, mais son fils avait accepté sans sourciller.

Il était plutôt heureux de la tournure de cette situation, et s'il en jugeait le sourire de Felicity Smoak à l'annonce de ce rendez-vous, elle aussi. Depuis qu'elle avait forcé la porte de son bureau quelques jours plus tôt elle envahissait ses pensées. Il devait lutter de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas aller la trouver pour une raison ou pour une autre, n'étant pas certain qu'elle apprécierait son geste.

C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Généralement il ne s'encombrait d'aucun état d'âme et fonçait sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais pas cette fois. Felicity était différente et il ne voulait pas agir comme un idiot et un goujat comme il l'avait fait la première fois. La porte de sa voiture s'ouvrit et il fut surprit de ne trouver que William.

\- Maman ne veut pas venir. Répondit-il à la question silencieuse d'Oliver, ce dernier hocha la tête et indiqua à son chauffeur de démarrer.

\- Je suppose qu'elle ne veux pas venir à cause de moi. C'était une affirmation et un regard de William suffit à convaincre Oliver qu'il avait visé juste. Je suis désolé William.

\- Non il ne faut pas…..maman à du mal avec le fait que vous soyez mêlé à cette histoire. Elle estime qu'il est un peu tard pour jouer votre rôle de père. William ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient posés sur le paysage qui défilait et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur à le voir gêné de lui parler.

\- Je sais…et je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Souffla Oliver comme réponse au bout d'un moment. Et toi tu en penses quoi ? William porta son attention sur lui.

\- Je me suis souvent posé la question pour être honnête….et je m'étais toujours dit que je vous enverrai au diable. Oliver soupira et baissa la tête conscient que son comportement n'avait jamais été le bon. Mais avec ce qu'il m'arrive….je me dit que je dois au moins vous laisser une chance. Oliver releva la tête d'un coup sec à ces paroles, choqué.

\- Ok. Fut sa seule réponse et le silence envahit à nouveau la voiture. Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps chez les Smoak et Oliver nota qu'elles habitaient dans une charmante maison de la banlieue chic de Starling City. Ils descendirent de voiture et Oliver sentit son fils stressé et nerveux. Tout va bien se passer William, ne t'inquiète pas. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se décida à sonner.

####

Le père et le fils furent accueillit par Felicity avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Elle se décala pour les laisser rentrer et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de la détailler à nouveau. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et ne portait pas de lunettes cette fois-ci. Il remarqua aussi sa nervosité, voir même son stress et essaya de la détendre en lui murmurant au passage que tout se passerait bien. Elle hocha la tête et les conduisit au salon.

À peine rentré dans le salon qu'Oliver remarqua une jeune fille blonde, absolument charmante, qui était le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle se figea à l'arrivée de William et il put distinguer des larmes perler à ses yeux. Il observa son fils qui était dans le même état qu'elle. Il n'osait pas bouger ne sachant pas comment il serait accueilli. C'est Vanessa qui fit le premier pas et qui se retrouva dans ses bras celui-ci ayant fait le reste du chemin.

Felicity fut émue de voir sa fille ainsi. Elle pouvait voir l'amour qu'il y avait entre ces deux là et fut soulagée de la tournure de cette rencontre. Elle jeta un œil du côté d'Oliver et s'aperçut que lui aussi avait l'air bouleversé de cette scène. Elle attira son attention afin de laisser un peu plus d'intimité au jeune couple.

\- Je suis désolée. Vanessa avait sa tête dans le cou de William. Je suis désolée...j'ai été égoïste et je n'ai...

\- Chut...La coupa William en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Tu vas tout m'expliquer...mais avant tu te calmes...ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Vanessa hocha la tête et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes qui continuaient à couler. On va s'assoir. Il la dirigea vers le canapé et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front. Tu m'as manqué. Vanessa lui jeta un regard remplit de regrets.

\- Toi aussi. Répondit-elle timidement. Je sais que tu ne dois rien comprendre mais ce n'était pas contre toi...c'est juste que je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de toi...j'ai toujours vu ma mère se débrouiller toute seule que je ne voulais pas d'un père pour mon bébé. William accusait le coup de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Je n'en ressentais pas le besoin...mais je n'avais pas pensé à toi et à ce que tu pourrais ressentir.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ? La question était claire et nette. Vanessa secoua la tête énergiquement.

\- Non...par contre j'ai fait exprès d'attendre pour le dire à ma mère...je ne voulais pas qu'elle envisage de...de...

\- Je ne t'aurai pas laissé faire. Dit William en posant une main sur sa joue. Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte...j'ai paniqué...mais pas à cause de toi ou du bébé ou du regard des gens...ça je m'en moque...mais à cause de ma mère...elle...je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je ressemblais à mon père et que j'allais te laisser toute seule. Il plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Vanessa. Je n'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil...je suis complètement dingue de toi.

Vanessa sentit son ventre se tordre de plaisir et elle sentit un poids, qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de porter, la soulager. En fait elle réalisait que sa mère avait raison, elle avait besoin de William, de sa présence et de son soutien. Elle posa son front contre le sien.

\- Moi aussi je suis complètement dingue de toi. Dit-elle dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Felicity jetait un œil vers les jeunes adultes et pu constater que les retrouvailles avaient l'air de plutôt bien se passer. Elle porta son attention sur Oliver qui n'avait pas l'air spécialement à l'aise.

\- Laurel n'est pas avec vous ? S'apercevant seulement de l'absence de la mère de William. Felicity vit Oliver faire une grimace qui la fit sourire.

\- Elle…elle ne souhaitait être présente si je l'étais. Dit-il au bout d'un moment d'un air dépité.

\- Oh…je suis désolée…j'avais bien comprit que vos rapports étaient loin d'être….cordiaux…mais là il s'agit de William. Répondit Felicity ayant du mal à comprendre l'attitude de Laurel.

\- Ne le soyez pas….Laurel à toujours agit de cette façon. C'est sa façon de fonctionner…enfin en même temps je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir…je n'ai jamais prêté attention à William depuis qu'il est né….elle a mal prit le fait que je prenne cette affaire en main. Lui expliqua Oliver sans rentrer dans les détails.

Il jeta un œil du côté de leurs enfants et il les vit avec un énorme sourire sur leurs visages, son fils sa main sur le ventre de Vanessa émerveillé de certainement sentir son bébé bouger. Felicity suivit son regard.

\- Je crois que nous avons fait du bon boulot de parents. Dit-elle soulagée, elle sentit Oliver se tendre à ses côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peux dire ça pour moi. Dit-il simplement le regard toujours sur le jeune couple.

\- Vous savez ce qui compte c'est de faire les bonnes chose au bon moment. Répliqua Felicity ayant bien comprit que le concept de parents était nouveau pour Oliver. J'apprends encore…moi qui pensait connaître ma fille par cœur, j'ai été surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait sciemment éloigné William.

Oliver posa son regard sur elle et put y voir une tristesse infinie, cela le toucha profondément sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être le fait que cette femme ait élevée seule sa fille et qu'elle avait toujours tout fait afin qu'elle ne manque de rien. Il se demandait quelle était son histoire, comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

\- Je suis certain que vous avez toujours tout fait pour elle. Dit-il sans s'en rendre compte. Il suffit de vous voir la regarder pour savoir que vous êtes une bonne mère et parfois on ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler….ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous-même.

Felicity détourna son regard de sa fille pour le porter sur Oliver, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Oliver Queen allait lui remonter le moral et lui dire exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et lui proposa un café. Leurs enfants avaient l'air d'avoir régler leurs problèmes, ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à faire pour les rassembler.

Oliver pénétra dans la cuisine et jeta un œil autour de lui. Cette maison ressemblait à Felicity, vivante et colorée. Il prit place à table et attendit sagement qu'elle prépare leurs cafés. Il en profita pour une fois de plus la détailler d'un peu plus prêt, il ne savait pas si elle connaissait l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes, mais il était clair qu'elle était une vraie tentation.

Felicity sentait le regard pénétrant d'Oliver sur elle, elle n'était pas idiote. Et elle devait avouer que cela la déstabilisait beaucoup, elle connaissait la réputation d'Oliver Queen et ne voulait pas être un nom de plus sur sa liste. Mais à quoi pensait-elle se sermonna-t-elle, elle était loin d'être le genre de femmes avec qui sortait Oliver. Elle se retourna nerveuse de se sentir seule avec lui pour la première fois.

\- Merci Oliver de m'avoir écouté et de m'avoir aidé. Rien ne vous obligeait à le faire surtout après….notre rencontre explosive. Rigola-t-elle l'entraînant avec lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier….c'est plutôt à moi….ça m'a permit de connaître William autrement que par les ultimatums stupides de sa mère. Lui confia Oliver. Felicity avait du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver à une extrémité pareille, comment avait-il pu laisser son fils sur le côté sans se soucier de lui ? Je n'ai jamais été un père depuis le début et je pouvais au moins faire qu'il retrouve votre fille….il a l'air très amoureux d'elle.

\- Je pense que c'est réciproque. Dit Felicity en jetant un œil vers le salon ou les deux adolescents s'embrassaient tendrement. Elle reporta son attention sur Oliver. Je suis contente si j'ai pu contribuer à un début de relation entre vous deux. William est un garçon gentil et attentionné qui mérite d'être connu.

\- J'espère juste que sa mère ne lui mènera pas la vie dure parce qu'il a décidé de me voir. Il vit Felicity faire de gros yeux surprit. Laurel à tendance à ne pas accepter ce qu'elle n'a pas décidé elle-même…mais c'est une longue histoire.

Felicity resta un moment silencieuse devant cet aveu ne comprenant rien à Laurel. Elle connaissait l'histoire des Queen et l'histoire d'Oliver et Laurel, cela avait fait les gros titres des journaux quand elle était arrivée en ville il y a des années. Et elle savait que la brune n'avait jamais rechigné à faire des révélations ou des déclarations dans la presse juste pour mettre mal à l'aise la famille Queen.

Elle avait eu un aperçu de son caractère lorsqu'elle s'était présentée il y a peu chez elle et qu'elle avait voulut voir William. Elle n'avait pas voulut l'écouter, ni la faire rentrer l'accusant de vouloir nuire à son fils et de vouloir soutirer de l'argent aux Queen.

\- J'espère pour William qu'elle vous laissera faire. Je ne connais pas vraiment votre histoire….mais avec ce que vous venez de faire pour lui….vous avez droit à votre chance. En tout cas moi je vous laisserai une chance. Dit-elle un peu nerveuse, cette histoire ne la regardait pas et elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin. Elle sentit le regard surprit d'Oliver sur elle.

\- William m'a dit la même chose en venant. Dit-il pensif. J'espère que c'est de bonne augure. Felicity le regarda pleine d'espoir en lui faisant un léger sourire.

\- Maman ? On va aller se balader un peu. Vanessa les interrompit. Je voudrais prendre un peu l'air. Elle vit sa mère faire une grimace. Je te promets d'être prudente….et je ne suis pas toute seule. Rajouta-t-elle d'un air timide en regardant William.

\- Ok. Finit par dire Felicity. Mais pas longtemps et pas d'imprudence…tu sais ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Vanessa hocha la tête.

\- Promis maman. La jeune fille se baissa et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Merci….au revoir Monsieur Queen.

Oliver hocha la tête et regarda les deux futurs parents partirent main dans la main heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés. Il ressentit à les voir ainsi une immense joie pour son fils mais en même temps une immense tristesse, lui n'avait pas connu ce genre de joie quand Laurel était enceinte, il n'avait jamais participé à une échographie ou à la naissance, il n'avait rien voulut partager avec elle et maintenant il le regrettait. Mais pas pour Laurel, pour son fils.

\- La grossesse se passe mal ? Demanda Oliver se souvenant des paroles de Felicity.

\- Non pas vraiment….mais elle doit être prudente sinon elle n'ira pas à terme. Et je dois dire que ça m'angoisse un peu. Felicity s'agita à penser que peut-être sa fille puisse avoir une fin de grossesse difficile. Et tout ce stress qu'elle avait avec William…je..ça m'a…..Oliver posa sa main sur la sienne afin de la détendre. Il l'avait sentit stressée tout à coup et légèrement paniquée.

\- Tout va bien se passer Felicity…ils sont réunis maintenant…et je crois que William va être aux petits soins pour elle. Felicity hocha la tête heureuse de trouver un peu de réconfort. Soudain elle remarqua leurs mains enlacées et retira vivement la sienne, mal à l'aise de cette proximité avec le père de William.

\- Je…je crois que je vais y aller. Dit Oliver soudainement, sentant la gêne de Felicity à son geste plutôt intime. William n'est plus là et les choses semblent réglées…..vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte suivit de Felicity qui avait du mal à suivre le comportement de son visiteur.

Une fois arrivé à la porte Oliver se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Felicity. Il fut surprit de son envie de ne pas la quitter déjà, d'encore discuter avec elle, de vouloir la connaître un peu plus. Elle avait comprit comment il fonctionnait et le peu qu'elle lui avait dit concernant sa relation avec son fils lui disait qu'elle n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il dû se retenir de lui demander de la revoir….seule.

\- Encore merci Oliver. Dit-elle devant le silence gênant qui c'était installé. Il lui fit un signe de tête voulant dire que ce n'était rien et ouvrit la porte afin de sortir. Une fois à l'extérieur il se ravisa et avant qu'il ne puisse stopper les mots sortant de sa bouche, il s'entendit demander.

\- Ça vous dirait qu'on dîne ensemble un soir…tout les deux ? À voir son air surprit et gêné Oliver en déduisit qu'il venait de faire une bourde monumentale. Il se sermonna se disant qu'une femme comme elle n'était certainement pas intéressée à être vue en sa compagnie. Non..oubliez ce que je viens de dire c'est….ridicule et…

\- Non ! Je serai ravie de dîner avec vous. Le coupa Felicity sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle venait d'accepter une invitation à dîner.

\- C'est vrai ?! Enfin je veux dire….très bien. Se rattrapa-t-il afin de ne pas paraître complètement surprit et idiot. Ok…dans ce cas…on peut dire demain soir ?

\- Parfait. Confirma Felicity amusée de son embarras évident à lui proposer de sortir. Oliver lui fit un sourire sincère et partit non s'en se retourner afin de lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait accepté d'aller dîner avec lui.

* * *

Felicity faisait les cents pas sur le trottoir, hésitant à entrer dans le restaurant. Oliver avait voulut passer la chercher mais elle avait insisté pour prendre sa voiture. Il lui avait alors donné rendez-vous dans le meilleur restaurent de Starling City et là son angoisse était montée d'un cran. Réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle allait dîner avec le célibataire le plus convoité de la ville, qui accessoirement était aussi le PDG de l'une des plus grosse société du pays et en plus, elle ne pouvait l'oublier, elle avait espoir de décrocher un contrat avec QC. Sur ce dernier point Oliver n'était pas au courant, elle comptait lui dire ce soir afin qu'il ne soit pas surprit ou vexé lors de leur rendez-vous la semaine suivante.

Elle se sermonna mentalement que ce n'était qu'un dîner, et que rien ne l'engageait par la suite à le revoir. Ils auraient toujours plus ou moins des relations à travers leurs enfants, et si elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise elle n'était pas obligée de renouveler l'expérience.

Cette dernière pensée lui donna le courage de pousser la porte du restaurant et d'y pénétrer pour être conduite à la table d'Oliver qui l'attendait déjà. À son approche il se leva et la trouva magnifique dans sa robe noire, moulant son corps à la perfection. Elle était décolletée comme il le fallait, sans trop en dévoiler afin de laisser place à l'imagination.

\- J'ai bien cru que vous ne rentreriez jamais. Lui dit Oliver en prenant place face à elle. Il rigola doucement et il la vit pouffer un peu.

\- Oui je….enfin..je suis là maintenant. Lui fit-elle en souriant franchement. Le maître d'hôtel s'approcha avec les cartes et Oliver les refusa d'un geste de la main.

\- Henry…comme d'habitude et deux coupes de champagne. Le maître d'hôtel acquiesça et quitta la table sous le regard interloqué et limite choqué de Felicity.

\- Merci de me laisser choisir. Dit-elle ironiquement. Au cas où cela vous intéresserait….j'aime bien choisir moi-même mon plat. Oliver la regarda avec un léger sourire.

\- Vous allez adorer ce que j'ai choisit. Felicity le regarda peu convaincue mais décida de ne rien dire de plus. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'ambiance.

Finalement le repas qu'avait choisit Oliver était délicieux et le champagne excellent. Sa mauvaise humeur du début fut vite oublié. Seulement elle fut mal à l'aise de toutes ces visites qu'Oliver avait reçu à leur table. Elle ne comptait plus le nombres de femmes venues le saluer et la regarder d'un œil mauvais lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'était là que pour une soirée quand certaines ne l'ignoraient pas totalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lui demanda Oliver surprit quand il la vit se lever et prendre ses affaires.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Répondit-elle simplement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous m'avez invité et encore moins pourquoi j'ai accepté. Je ne suis pas un trophée qu'on ballade et encore moins une façon de dire à toutes ces femmes qui ont défiler que leur tour viendra !

\- Quoi ?! Oliver ne comprenait rien à cette tirade et la regarda partir sans la retenir bien trop surprit. C'est quand il la vit pousser la porte de l'établissement qu'il se leva et la rattrapa dans la rue. Felicity attendez ! Dit-il en saisissant son bras. Je ne comprends rien….j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle le regarda en éclatant de rire et le fixa d'un air dur.

\- Mais pas du tout ! J'ai passé la soirée à manger un repas que je ne voulais pas, à boire un champagne qui m'a donné mal au crâne et à voir défiler toutes les femmes de cette ville avec qui vous avez couché ou celles qui viendront allonger votre liste ! Mais à part ça non j'ai passé une très bonne soirée merci !

Oliver eut un mouvement de recul à son ton, à ses paroles et à ses gestes décousus.

\- Ok..ok…je suis désolé….je n'ai peut-être pas été des plus galants je le reconnais...mais avouez quand même que le repas était bon non ? Felicity leva les yeux au ciel en retenant une remarque blessante.

\- On a rien à faire ensemble Oliver. Finit par dire Felicity. Je vous aime bien et vous n'êtes pas celui que les journaux décrivent….du moins pas quand on vous connaît un peu….mais je pense qu'on attends pas la même chose et avant que tout aille trop loin...je préfère mettre un stop tout de suite.

Oliver reçu comme un coup de massue à cette décision. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette soirée finisse de cette façon. Il avait envie de la connaître, de savoir son histoire et pas de se contenter de ces trois lignes que John lui avait fourni. Non il voulait tout savoir d'elle et voilà qu'il avait tout gâché en voulant l'impressionner avec un restaurent hors de prix, en lui imposant ses choix et en se conduisant comme un homme auquel elle ne pourrait pas résister.

Il savait qu'elle était différente et il venait de la traiter comme toutes les autres femmes qui avaient un temps partager sa vie….comme une simple chose qui ne savait pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il venait de ruiner sa seule chance et savait qu'elle ne lui en laisserait pas une seconde, il réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être raison et que finalement ils n'étaient pas fait pour être plus que les parents de William et Vanessa. Et surtout il comprit qu'elle méritait mieux que la façon dont il venait de la traiter.

\- Vous avez raison….je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle, la fixant. Je ne sais pas traiter les gens à leur juste valeur….vous méritez mieux que ce que je peux vous offrir.

Felicity le regardait s'approcher et fut peiné de ce qu'il disait, il n'était pas comme ça quand il essayait de dépasser l'image que les gens avaient de lui. Elle le vit poser ses mains sur ses épaules et les remonter lentement le long de son cou. Elle déglutit à la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau et sentit son cœur s'accélérer à le voir se pencher encore un peu plus vers elle.

\- Je ne pourrais que vous faire du mal….et vous méritez mieux que ça. Ses dernières paroles étaient soufflées contre son visage. Elle n'avait qu'un mouvement à faire et elle touchait ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient dans les siens et la fixaient comme s'il ne l'avait jamais réellement vu. Il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa enfin.

Elle se laissa faire et répondit à son baiser avec un plaisir non dissimulé en se collant à lui et en entourant son cou de ses bras. Elle le laissait posséder ses lèvres et lui accorda l'accès à sa langue sans qu'il ne lui demande rien. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses joues et le sentit s'éloigner à regret.

\- Merci pour ce dîner Felicity et désolé d'être un sombre idiot. Il se décolla d'elle et la fixa un moment avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il était loin d'elle. Elle recula d'un pas encore sonné de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle reprit ses esprits et partit sans rien ajouter.

Elle courra jusque sa voiture. Elle était déboussolée et complètement perdue. Elle prit place à l'intérieur et posa sa tête contre le volant se maudissant de sa faiblesse. Pourquoi avoir répondu à ce baiser ? Elle pouffa ironiquement, tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie. Seulement cela venait de compliquer un peu plus les choses, à l'évidence ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre.

Elle allait devoir lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait, Oliver n'était pas pour elle, même lui le reconnaissait. Seulement son coeur ne semblait pas insensible à cet homme. Soudain elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet du rendez-vous de la semaine suivante. Elle se maudit pour cet oubli et espérait seulement qu'Oliver ne lui ferait pas payer.

* * *

 **Et voilà...ben oui les choses ne peuvent pas être aussi simples...**

 **J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience comme à chaque fois.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. En particulier à Mélissa, Olicity-love et Angy à qui je ne peux répondre par MP.**

 **Nous voici avec le 4ème chapitre et cette fameuse réunion...et peut-être un peu plus.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Une énorme bisous à Shinobu24 pour sa présence.**

* * *

Le temps n'était pas clément depuis des jours sur Starling City. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer et cela n'arrangeait pas le moral d'Oliver. Depuis cette fameuse soirée et ce baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Felicity, il ne pensait qu'à elle et à ses lèvres si douces. À la façon dont elle s'était collée à lui et à la façon dont elle avait répondu à son baiser.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit cette blonde qui l'avait rendu complètement fou dès la première minute. Il avait plus d'une fois été tenté de l'appeler ou bien de passer la voir à son bureau, voir même chez elle en prétextant vouloir prendre des nouvelle de Vanessa, mais à chaque fois il avait repoussé l'idée.

Ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir là était vrai. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien avec les femmes, il les prenait, les utilisait et quand il en avait assez il passait à autre chose. Il savait pertinemment que Felicity subirait le même sort, c'était inévitable. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, elle était loin de mériter ça. Il supposait que sa vie n'avait pas été toute rose et il ne voulait rien rajouter.

La seule chose positive qui sortait de cette rencontre était le début de relation qui commençait à s'installer entre lui et William. Ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois depuis et il devait admettre qu'il était comme Felicity l'avait décrit, un garçon attachant avec la tête sur les épaules et foncièrement gentil. Ce qui relevait du miracle quand on savait que c'était Laurel qui l'avait élevé.

Ils avaient déjeuné plusieurs fois tout les deux et Oliver avait apprit à connaître un peu plus son fils. Il eut un léger sourire à penser à lui de cette façon, « son fils ». Ils n'avaient pas encore abordés le thème « pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné » mais il savait que ce n'était plus très loin.

William l'avait encore remercié d'être intervenu auprès de Vanessa afin qu'elle le laisse revenir. Il lui avait confié qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, elle était pourtant loin d'être le genre de filles avec qui il sortait habituellement. Mais elle avait un petit truc qui le rendait accroc et quand elle lui avait confié sa grossesse il avait été paniqué, bien évidemment, mais une joie immense avait prit possession de lui. Il savait que dorénavant il serait lié à vie à Vanessa Smoak et rien que pour ça il remerciait le ciel.

Oliver avait été surprit d'entendre ces paroles dans la bouche d'un jeune homme de son âge. Sur ce point là, il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Lui à cet âge là il butinait de filles en filles et brisait des cœurs. Mais il comprenait ce que voulait dire William, il ressentait la même chose pour Felicity. Elle n'était pas son genre de femme, bien trop indépendante et têtue pour lui, mais une force inconnue le poussait vers elle.

\- Monsieur Queen….votre réunion est dans cinq minutes. Lui dit Amber à la porte de son bureau. Il lui jeta un œil et hocha la tête. Il se leva déjà fatigué de cette réunion qui l'attendait. Cela ne le passionnait pas mais il mettait un point d'honneur à participer à chacune d'entre elles, histoire d'appuyer un peu plus son statut de PDG, de cette façon personne n'était tenté de discuter ses ordres. Il mit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et prit le chemin de la salle de réunion, sa tête bataillant toujours avec le fait de laisser Felicity tranquille ou pas.

####

\- Calme toi Lissy. La rassura Barry. Felicity était nerveuse depuis ce matin, elle était dans cette salle de réunion chez QC et elle savait qu'Oliver allait passer la porte d'une minute à l'autre, qu'il allait la voir et qu'il ne manquerait pas de se poser des questions.

Elle avait peur qu'il ne la prenne pour une opportuniste et qu'il s'imagine tout un tas de choses à son propos. Elle avait voulut lui dire durant leur dîner, mais ensuite elle avait oublié et quand ils s'étaient séparés sur le trottoir ce n'était plus le moment. Alors elle avait laissé les choses telle quel.

\- Il va être furieux Barry….et je ne pourrais pas lui reprocher. Réussit-elle à dire malgré sa gorge serrée. Je lui ai mentit sciemment.

\- Non…tu ne lui as juste pas parlé de ce rendez-vous, ce n'est pas la même chose. Barry connaissait Felicity et son honnêteté tranchée, mais il essayait de lui faire relativiser les choses. Il voulait que leur boîte obtienne ce contrat et pour ça il fallait que Felicity soit en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses émotions, et pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ouais….si tu veux…mais ça revient au même. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment, elle continua à faire les cent pas, attendant l'arrivée d'Oliver quand elle entendit de l'agitation dans le couloir. Elle se figea, il n'était là pas loin. Elle se tourna vers la porte et le vit surprit. Il la fixait lui aussi, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

Felicity l'observait et pouvait voir sa mâchoire se contracter certainement de colère, elle savait qu'Oliver n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui l'on pouvait mentir ouvertement. On finissait toujours par le payer. Il fit un pas dans la salle sans rien dire, prit place à la table et attendit que tout le monde fut installé pour parler.

\- Je vous écoute. Dit-il simplement. Cette voix et ce ton glaça Felicity, il avait ce même ton que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Cette réunion ne s'annonçait pas très bien.

####

Felicity essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Oliver. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et devait avouer que cela la déstabilisait beaucoup. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit partie en plein milieux de leur dîner elle admettait qu'Oliver Queen ne la laissait pas indifférente loin de la.

Si on mettait de côté son air arrogant, supérieur et son ton de grand manitou c'était un homme attachant, remplit d'humour et qui faisait attention aux autres. Ce qui semblait complètement n'importe quoi quand on savait qu'il avait lâchement laissé tomber Laurel Lance et leur fils.

Felicity n'avait jamais vraiment prêté foi à toutes les rumeurs qui pouvaient circuler sur cette histoire, mais après avoir passé du temps avec Oliver et le voir se démener afin que William puisse faire partie de la vie de son bébé, elle doutait qu'il lui ai tourné le dos si facilement. Les choses devaient être un peu plus complexe qu'un jeune homme fuyant ses responsabilités.

Elle avait apprécié partager avec lui ce repas même si elle avait été furieuse de son déroulement, mais le peu de temps où ils avaient été tranquilles elle avait découvert un homme charmant qui avait su la toucher. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait prit la fuite, il fallait appeler un chat un chat. Elle savait qu'en grattant un peu elle s'attacherait à lui et elle savait surtout comment il fonctionnait, elle ne voulait pas être un nom de plus sur une liste qui devait faire des dizaines de pages.

Alors elle avait préféré partir avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin entre eux. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé avait été ce baiser si inattendu mais si délicieux, elle n'avait pas pu le repousser. Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus bouleversée avait été l'aveu d'Oliver à penser qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et qu'il savait d'avance qu'il lui ferait du mal.

Elle avait été surprise de constater que sur ce point là ils étaient d'accord. Mais ça n'enlevait rien au fait que depuis ce soir là, Oliver Queen hantait ses pensées et qu'elle avait dû à plusieurs reprises se faire violence pour ne pas l'appeler ou passer le voir. Pourtant elle aurait eu la meilleure excuse en lui parlant de ce rendez-vous, mais pour une raison inconnue elle avait préféré ne rien dire espérant certainement que cela le mette en colère et qu'il la traite de la même façon que la première fois. Elle aurait alors une bonne raison pour le détester.

\- Un problème Madame Smoak ? Oliver la ramena à la réalité quand il la vit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis un moment et personne n'arrivait à la faire revenir sur terre.

\- Oh quoi ? Pardon je…j'étais…oui ? Dit-elle d'une voix décousue et complètement perdue. Je suis désolée….vous disiez ? Elle essaya de reprendre une contenance et de ne pas passer pour la blonde complètement idiote qu'elle devait certainement avoir l'air.

\- Je vous demandais si vous aviez un problème à la façon dont vous leviez les yeux au ciel ? On vous embête peut-être ? Si vous voulez on peut reporter cette réunion ou alors tout simplement passer à un de vos concurrents vu que ce que l'on raconte vous ennuie à ce point.

Felicity le regarda d'un air mauvais en plissant les yeux. Il se moquait d'elle ouvertement devant tout le monde et il avait l'air de trouver ça drôle nota-t-elle à son léger rictus sur ses lèvres.

\- Non Monsieur Queen ça va aller. Repondit-elle sèchement. J'ai laissé mes pensées dériver mais je suis là à présent….on peux continuer.

\- Bien...vous avez entendu on peut continuer, Madame Smoak est parmi nous. Ironisa-t-il ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard assassin de la part de Felicity. Maintenant Madame Smoak….pourriez-vous nous expliquer votre programme et en quoi il est révolutionnaire et surtout….pourquoi je devrais vous choisir.

Oliver s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil après sa tirade attendant qu'elle s'explique. Il pouvait voir qu'elle se retenait de lui dire réellement le fond de sa pensée et il devait avouer que ce côté de sa personnalité lui plaisait énormément. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner et elle sautait à pieds joins dedans.

\- Très bien. Se décida-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle se leva et se posta devant le mur où se projetait ses tableaux et autres graphiques expliquant en quoi AS Tech était la meilleure option pour QC.

####

Elle rangeait nerveusement tout ses dossiers et rassemblait ses affaires. Cette présentation avait été un échec total et elle était en colère contre elle. Oliver n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions et d'essayer de la coincer, il avait été odieux. Elle était seule à présent dans cette salle, Barry avait voulu l'aider à ranger mais elle lui avait gentiment demandé de la laisser tranquille.

Elle venait de ruiner leur chance de faire de QC leur client phare et elle s'en voulait. Elle avait été en dessous de tout et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle avait presque finit de ranger quand elle sentit une présence à la porte. Elle jeta un œil et trouva Oliver adossé à l'encadrement, apparement amusé vu le sourire qui était affiché sur son visage.

\- Nous avons prit notre décision. Dit-il d'emblée en entrant dans la salle. Et malgré votre présentation désastreuse….on ne peux pas laisser passer une opportunité pareille. QC veux de votre programme….et on commence quand vous voulez.

Elle se tourna afin de lui faire vraiment face et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait réussit, après toutes ces années à travailler sans relâche, à passer des nuits blanches et des week-ends à chercher et à améliorer son programme, elle était arrivé à son but ultime.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix peu sûre d'elle. Vous n'êtes pas en train de me faire une blague…parce que si c'est le cas c'est cruel. Oliver fit une grimace ne comprenant pas.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non….je ne plaisante jamais avec les affaires. Il fit un pas de plus vers elle. Votre programme est ce qu'il nous faut et je suis heureux de notre partenariat. Felicity le regarda perplexe de son changement d'attitude. Il y avait encore une demi-heure il était odieux et ne cherchait qu'à la déstabiliser, alors qu'à cet instant il était gentil et semblait sincère.

\- Ok…merci beaucoup….je suis…contente. Elle avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement tellement elle avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle vivait. Merci. Oliver lui fit un signe de tête et fit un nouveau pas afin de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Voudriez-vous dîner avec moi ce soir ? Il était nerveux s'attendant à recevoir un non franc et catégorique.

\- Oh…Fit-elle surprise de sa demande. Je suis ravie de notre collaboration Oliver vraiment…même si vous avez été un goujat tout le long de cette réunion. Cela arracha un éclat de rire à Oliver, elle le regarda elle aussi en rigolant légèrement. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'accepterai à nouveau de dîner avec vous….je crois avoir été assez claire la dernière fois.

\- Oui vous avez été plus que claire. Dit-il d'une voix faible la tête baissée à sa réponse. Mais cette fois-ci pas de restaurant chic ou de passages intempestifs à notre table….rien que vous et moi….chez moi….et vous pourrez même choisir votre plat et votre boisson. Tenta-t-il pour finir de la convaincre. Elle rigola à ce souvenir et malgré tout ne put s'empêcher de le trouver touchant.

* * *

Felicity se regardait nerveusement dans le miroir de sa chambre. Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce dîner ? C'était au moins la centième fois qu'elle se posait la question depuis qu'elle avait enfilé sa robe il y avait cinq minutes. Elle se regarda encore une fois se demandant si ce n'était pas trop ou trop peu. Elle savait qu'ils ne sortaient pas mais elle ne pouvait pas arriver en jean et blouson de cuir.

\- Tu es superbe Maman. Vanessa entra et se posa sur le lit admirant sa mère. Il va tomber à la renverse quand il va te voir. Plaisanta à moitié sa fille.

\- Ça fait trop c'est ça ?! Je le savais ! Le décolleté ça fait allez-y sans souci….et la robe…elle est trop courte et annonce une soirée torride. Vanessa regarda amusée sa mère courir dans tout les sens et regarder une à une ses tenues dans sa penderie. Alors celle-là...non, trop rouge, celle-ci…encore moins c'est un appel au viol…et ah…peut-être celle-là t'en pense quoi ? Elle se retourna vers sa fille.

\- Elle est parfaite…..si tu veux rentrer au couvent ! Vanessa se leva et choisit une robe bleue nuit. Voilà celle-là est parfaite….décolleté comme il le faut afin qu'il s'imagine plein de choses, la longueur est juste ce qu'il faut afin qui ai envie de glisser sa main dessous et la fermeture est facile à enlever…..définitivement celle-ci.

Felicity resta la bouche ouverte et choquée de la description de sa fille….mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tord.

\- Vanessa Smoak…quand êtes-vous devenue si….laisse tomber…merci chérie. Felicity saisit la robe tendue par sa fille et se changea en deux secondes, elle admira son reflet dans le miroir et du reconnaître qu'elle était parfaite. William vient passer la soirée avec toi ?

\- Oui…comme tu n'es pas là….je préfère. Sa fille lui fit un tendre sourire, elle était contente que sa mère pense un peu à elle. Depuis des années elle ne vivait que pour elle et son entreprise, il était temps qu'elle vive un peu et profite de tout ce que la vie pouvait lui apporter. Amuse toi bien….et si tu ne rentres pas c'est pas grave. Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Vanessa….je vais rentrer alors arrête de t'imaginer des choses….c'est juste un dîner…informel entre deux adultes qui viennent de signer un contrat en or….rien de plus.

\- Ok…si tu le dis. Répliqua sa fille pas vraiment convaincue. Aller file tu vas être en retard. Felicity regarda l'heure et constata que si elle ne filait pas de suite elle serait effectivement en retard.

\- Bonne soirée chérie et pas d'imprudence. Rappela-t-elle d'une voix douce en déposant une main sur le ventre rebondit de sa fille. Cette dernière hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Felicity l'embrassa et allait sortir avant d'ajouter. Vanessa…..il ne passera pas sa main sous ma robe….ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ton petit discours….on en parle demain.

Vanessa regarda partir sa mère en faisant une grimace à sa dernière phrase. Elle avait peut-être été un peu loin. Mais sa mère avait l'air tellement désemparée et paniquée que tout était sortit tout seul. En même temps elle ne l'avait jamais vu si nerveuse à l'idée de sortir avec un homme. Elle n'en n'avait pas connu des tas, et sa mère était toujours assez maîtresse de ses émotions mais là le père de William avait l'art de la rendre toute chose et honnêtement elle doutait que sa main ne finisse pas sous sa robe.

####

Oliver tournait comme un lion en cage depuis qu'il était rentré. Il était nerveux, stressé et….trés nerveux. En lançant cette invitation à dîner il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle dirait oui et pourtant ça avait été le cas. Il n'avait alors rien montré mais il avait ressentit une explosion de joie au fond de son ventre.

Il avait prévenu son gardien de nuit de ne laisser monter personne à part Felicity Smoak. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un vienne perturber leur soirée et la seconde chance inespérée qu'elle lui avait accordé. Il vérifiait encore une fois que rien ne traînait chez lui et donne encore une fois une mauvaise image de lui.

Un appel sur son téléphone le sortit de ses pensés, lui annonçant l'arrivée de Felicity. Il s'approcha de son ascenseur privé et attendit patiemment qu'elle apparaisse. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent il eut du mal à ne pas rester bouche bée devant cette beauté. Il avait l'habitude que des femmes magnifiques gravitent autour de lui mais ce qui le bouleversait quand il regardait Felicity, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle dégageait, c'est ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante.

\- Bonsoir. Dit-elle doucement en sortant de l'ascenseur. Je dois dire que c'est très impressionnant. Elle fit un geste vers l'ascenseur en rigolant nerveusement.

\- Bonsoir Felicity…ouais…c'est…impressionnant. Répondit-il nerveusement en la fixant. Mais allez-y entrez. Il fit un geste de la main et la guida vers le salon. Felicity avança et fut subjuguée de la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Vous avez une chance incroyable de pouvoir profiter de cette vue….c'est splendide. Elle avança encore un peu et se risqua sur la terrasse. Oliver la suivit sans la lâcher du regard. Vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ? Cette question ramena Oliver sur terre.

\- Oh oui…depuis la mort de mes parents….ma sœur et moi avons vendu le manoir et j'ai décidé d'habiter en ville. C'était plus pratique. Je suis tombé amoureux de cette vue.

\- Je vous comprends….on pourrait rester des heures à regarder s'agiter et s'endormir Starling. Dit Felicity d'une voix lointaine en reportant son attention au loin. Oliver la regarda à nouveau.

\- Comment avez-vous atterrit ici ? C'était le moment idéal pour lui poser la question et de commencer à la découvrir.

\- C'est un pur hasard. Dit-elle se souvenant de ce jour où elle avait traversé la ville et que sa voiture était tombée en panne. J'ai eu un souci de voiture et j'ai du rester en ville quelques jours…..et je ne suis plus jamais repartie. Je me suis sentit tout de suite chez moi ici…c'était une drôle d'impression. Dit-elle avec une grimace. Vanessa avait quatre ans à l'époque…j'ai trouvé un travail et on s'est installés ici.

\- C'est une jolie histoire. Lui dit Oliver avec un sourire. Le silence se fit entre les deux et ils sentirent comme une gêne, ne sachant pas comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Un verre de vin ? Proposa Oliver soudainement. Felicity hocha la tête et le suivit au salon où elle découvrit sur la table basse toute une multitude de dépliants de plat à emporter. Elle se pencha et en saisit un au hasard. Elle le parcours et saisit le vin tendu par son hôte.

\- Je vois que vous ne cuisinez jamais. Dit-elle légèrement en rigolant un peu.

\- Non pas vraiment. Pouffa-t-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps et pour être honnête ça m'ennuie fortement. Vous choisissez ce que vous voulez pour dîner….c'est votre tour. Plaisanta-t-il doucement. Elle leva son visage vers lui se souvenant de cette soirée il y a quelques semaines où les choses ne c'étaient pas passées comme ils l'avaient imaginé.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Oliver acquiesça tout ouïe. Pourquoi ? Elle hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre. Pourquoi nous avoir donné le contrat ? Ma présentation….était loin d'être excellente, voir même complètement nulle et je…..Elle rigola nerveusement. Je ne voudrais pas avoir ce contrat uniquement par rapport…à notre relation….ou plutôt à notre lien entre nos enfants….ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voulais…..

\- Felicity….Felicity…La coupa Oliver. Il s'approcha d'elle et encra ses yeux dans les siens. Vous parlez toujours autant quand vous êtes nerveuse ? Demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement, elle hocha la tête et il poursuivit. Ok…..si vous avez obtenu ce contrat c'est parce que j'aurais été idiot de laisser passer une opportunité pareille…..malgré votre attitude complètement à côté de la plaque…..votre produit est ce qu'il nous faut…..dans les affaires je garde toujours la tête froide….et je sais que vous avez pensé que je vous martyrisais…..mais j'attends de tous mes collaborateurs une concentration extrême et un dévouement total…..ce n'était pas personnel, je vous assure.

Elle avait écouté religieusement, cherchant un mensonge ou de l'ironie dans ses paroles, mais elle ne trouva rien à part une sincérité déconcertante. Elle connaissait la réputation d'Oliver Queen avant de rentrer de cette salle cette après midi, et elle s'était laissée dépassé par ses émotions et par leur « relation ». Lui n'avait fait que ce qu'il savait faire, c'est elle qui avait tout mélangé.

\- Je suis désolée…..de ne pas vous avoir dit que AS Tech c'était moi….je voulais vous le dire ce fameux soir au restaurant...vraiment, je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que tout était…planifié. Dit-elle avec une grimace sur le visage. Et puis…il y a eu toutes ces femmes qui ont défilé et ça m'a mise en hors de moi et puis….Elle s'arrêta ne sachant pas comment parler de ce qu'il c'était passé ensuite. J'ai…j'ai cru que vous me punissiez en quelque sorte de ne vous avoir rien dit et de la façon dont j'ai réagit...et ça m'a perturbé.

\- Pour être honnête…j'ai été surpris de vous voir dans cette salle de réunion, John ne m'avait rien dit sur votre activité en me donnant l'adresse de vos locaux...mais je n'ai pas été vexé ou autre chose, je n'ai simplement pas comprit, c'est tout. Mais je comprends à présent votre silence et….si on oubliait et qu'on profitait un peu de cette soirée pour parler d'autre chose que de travail. Il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna vers le canapé. Croyez-moi nous allons passer des heures en réunions…nous aurons tout le temps de décortiquer chaque ligne de votre contrat. Pouffa-t-il en la regardant.

\- Ok…profitons de cette soirée alors. Felicity se laissa entraîner et prit place sur l'immense canapé en cuir qui trônait dans le salon qui était lui-même était face à une télé tout aussi immense.

####

\- Comment va Vanessa ? Demanda Oliver intéressé.

Ils venait de finit de dîner un repas que Felicity avait choisit parmi la quantité de choix. Elle avait rigolé de ce qu'il lui avait dit à ce moment là « à vous de choisir pour vous montrer que je sais aussi me plier aux exigences des autres », elle avait éclaté de rire et avait commandé son plat préféré, une pizza 4 saisons. Il avait été surprit mais avait suivit le mouvement.

\- Ça va…elle fatigue vite et doit vraiment se ménager….mais elle a votre fils maintenant et ça lui fait beaucoup de bien. Elle leva son regard vers lui. Il s'occupe d'elle à merveille et je dois dire que ça me soulage un peu….je suis moins stressée. Rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre. Il posa un bras sur le dossier du canapé et se tourna un peu plus vers elle. Il posa sa tête sur sa main et la regarda vraiment cette fois-ci. Je suis admiratif. Dit-il sans s'en rendre compte. Elle sursauta un peu à cette phrase.

\- Ah bon et pour quelle raison ? Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle pouvait forcer l'admiration de quelqu'un.

\- Vous avez élevé votre fille parfaitement. C'est une gentille gamine qui fera une mère aussi exceptionnelle que la sienne…..elle a eu beaucoup de chance de vous avoir. Felicity fut touchée et surprise.

\- Merci…mais je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel. J'ai essayé de lui donner la meilleure vie possible et de lui donner une vraie chance dans la vie. C'est moi qui ai eu de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie…sans elle je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurai eu le courage de monter ma boîte avec Barry. Elle m'a poussé à me dépasser et à ne pas avoir peur….

\- Peut-être mais vous avez réussit ça toute seule…sans personne….ça force l'admiration. Dit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Cette fois-ci un peu plus durement, Felicity comprit de suite qu'il parlait de Laurel.

\- Vous savez…chaque personne est différente et pour être honnête j'ai toujours refusé de me contenter de la vie qui se proposait à moi. Elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs de Las Vegas. Ma mère était serveuse dans un casino…je ne pouvais pas me contenter de juste servir des verres à des touristes en manque de sensations fortes….je méritais autre chose….ma mère m'a donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait et j'ai eu une enfance heureuse. Elle essayait de faire de chaque moment un moment unique et remplit de gaité…mais ça ne me suffisait pas.

Oliver l'écoutait déballer sa vie, elle n'avait dû être facile tout les jours, mais elle en parlait tout de même avec nostalgie. Comme si cette période de sa vie lui manquait.

\- Alors quand je suis tombée enceinte de ma fille j'ai prit mon avenir en main et j'ai bossé encore plus dur pour être la meilleure et avoir le genre de vie que je voulais.

\- Où est son père ? Demanda Oliver curieux de savoir quel était l'idiot qui l'avait laissé tomber. Ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire mentalement sachant que lui n'avait pas sourcillé à abandonner Laurel.

\- Il est parti à la seconde où il a comprit que j'allais garder mon bébé. Elle se souvenait encore de son visage et de son air outré qu'elle puisse envisager de devenir mère à peine 17 ans. C'était un fils d'un notable de la ville, bien sous tout rapport, mais une personne affreuse. Je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision. Ma fille ne méritait pas un père de son genre.

\- Oh….j'ai l'impression que vous me décrivez à la même époque. Dit Oliver en plaisantant à moitié. J'étais ce genre de gars à ne pas prendre ses responsabilités….et je crois que je le suis encore.

\- Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas insinuer que vous…enfin….je ne connais rien de vous et Laurel et je….

\- Felicity….La calma-t-il tout de suite en attrapant sa main au vol. Je sais…mais je me reconnais dans ce portrait peu flatteur. Felicity le regarda avec peine.

\- Admettons. Tenta-t-elle afin de lui remonter le moral. Seulement vous avez prit vos responsabilités quand je suis venue frapper à votre porte il y a peu…je pense que ça rattrape un peu. Il la fixa avec un léger sourire.

\- Merci de vouloir me remonter le moral…mais j'ai lâchement abandonné une fille avec qui je sortais, un bébé dans le ventre et j'ai ignoré cet enfant pendant des années….mais c'est comme ça…..et pour être honnête je pense qu'à l'époque j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait...je pense que j'aurais été un père horrible…..même si c'est affreux de dire ce genre de choses. Réalisa-t-il en faisant une grimace qui arracha tout de même un rire à Felicity.

\- C'est horrible en effet…mais c'est honnête et courageux de le reconnaître. Elle le fixa et réalisa qu'il tenait encore sa main dans la sienne. Elle sentit tout à coup son pouce caresser sa main et sentit une traînée de frisson parcourir son bras et son corps. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement à part à ce pouce et à l'effet que cela lui faisait.

\- Felicity je…..

\- Je crois que je devrais y aller. Dit-elle précipitamment en se levant et en s'éloignant le plus possible d'Oliver. Il se fait tard et demain je…j'ai du boulot maintenant avec QC et….hum…..je….enfin je crois qu'il est plus raisonnable que je rentre.

Oliver la regardait faire et se débattre avec cette phrase qu'elle avait du mal à construire. Il rigola doucement ne voulant pas qu'elle pense qu'il se moquait d'elle. C'était tout le contraire, il la trouvait adorable à cet instant précis et n'avait absolument pas envie qu'elle se sauve de cette façon. Il voulait encore prolonger la soirée et la finir sur une bonne note.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez. Dit-il simplement en s'approchant un peu d'elle.

Elle fit un pas en arrière histoire de ne pas être trop près de lui, mais à l'évidence ce n'était pas son intention au second pas qu'il avait encore fait vers elle. Elle non plus n'avait pas envie de partir, mais rester ne serait pas raisonnable et elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer si elle restait. Elle risquait d'allonger la très longue liste des femmes ayant succomber à Oliver Queen.

\- Oliver…je…

* * *

 **C'est cruel de couper là je sais...à votre avis va-t-elle rester ou partir ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **En attendant j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience comme toujours.**

 **Je vous embrasse et à bientôt pour la suite...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore un énorme merci pour suivre cette histoire, vous êtes à chaque fois un peu plus nombreux et c'est un vrai plaisir de lire vos réactions.**

 **Merci à Angy, Amina, Sissi, Ally84 et Olicity-love à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Voici aujourd'hui le 5eme chapitre et la réponse à la question...Felicity reste-t-elle ou pas ? Je vois que les avis sont partagés...la réponse est en dessous.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci et un énorme bisous à Shinobu24 pour tout.**

* * *

William avait la tête posée sur le ventre de Vanessa qui lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Il avait passé la soirée avec elle, ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Leur fille, dont ils cherchaient activement un prénom, avait décidé de faire une partie de football dans le ventre de sa mère et Vanessa, qui habituellement trouvait ça génial, ce soir était fatiguée et voulait se reposer un peu.

William avait découvert depuis peu que sa fille se calmait quand il lui parlait. Cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle. Il avait réussit à créer un lien avec ce bébé et comme à chaque fois il en était ému. Vanessa était enceinte de presque six mois et même s'ils avaient réglé leurs problèmes il avait du mal à oublier qu'il n'avait pas été présent pendant un temps.

\- Elle est calmée je crois. Dit-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur le ventre de Vanessa.

\- Oui je crois….merci. J'avais du mal à imaginer passer ma nuit avec notre fille jouant au ballon. Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. Il la fixa tendrement.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là…t'aider et te soulager. Il fit courir sa main sur son ventre et la remonta vers son visage où il caressa une de ses joues. Je t'aime Vanessa. Cet aveu surprit la jeune femme, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui dire ce genre de choses. Elle le savait, il lui avait déjà dit, mais jamais aussi intensément. Elle saisit sa main sur sa joue et la serra.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle en écho. Elle le vit se redresser un peu et venir réclamer un baiser qu'elle lui donna sans se faire prier. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent un tendre sourire sur leurs visages.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi ou pour elle….peu importe quand et peu importe si on est toujours ensemble….je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Il avait pratiquement soufflé ces mots et Vanessa les accueilli comme une caresse. Ils se fixèrent encore un instant avant que William ne dépose à nouveau sa tête sur son ventre afin d'avoir un contact encore plus fort avec sa fille.

Vanessa passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, elle était touchée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire et elle le croyait, sans l'ombre d'un doute. William était le genre de garçon avec une morale et une éthique assez rare pour son âge. Leur histoire n'avait pas vraiment démarré sous les meilleurs auspices et elle était étonnée de la tournure qu'elle avait prise.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, elle pourrait même dire qu'ils supportaient à peine la présence de l'autre. William était le capitaine de l'équipe de football de leur lycée et elle était l'intello qui ne se mélangeait pas avec lui et son groupe d'amis. Et puis un devoir en commun était passé par là et ils avaient apprit à se découvrir et à se connaître, jusqu'à ne plus se quitter et à tomber fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle aussi était comme lui, elle avait du mal à imaginer sa vie sans lui, mais ils étaient jeunes et même si cela la peinait elle avait du mal à croire qu'aucune tempête de viendrait secouer leur histoire.

\- Comment ça se passe avec ton père ? Sa question était sortit toute seule, William en parlait peu mais elle savait qu'il était heureux de ce rapprochement.

\- Ça va. Repondit-il au bout d'un moment. C'est….bizarre en fait….je devrais le détester pour ce qu'il a fait et pour ne pas s'être occuper de moi….mais en fait plus je le vois et plus j'ai envie de le connaître. Il se redressa un peu afin de croiser ses yeux. Il n'est pas ce type horrible que ma mère m'a décrit ou ce mec arrogant dépeint dans les journaux…..il est tout le contraire…..et j'aime beaucoup ce que je découvre.

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Repondit Vanessa tendrement. Tu mérites de connaître ton père….et le peu que j'ai vu de lui me plaît assez aussi. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et il vit une petite lueur dans son regard. Tu….tu crois que ma mère et ton père….pourrait…enfin tu vois ? Il éclata de rire à sa façon de ne pas savoir comment finir sa phrase.

\- Tu voudrais savoir si je pense qu'Oliver et ta mère pourraient….sortir ensemble ? Vanessa hocha la tête positivement. Ouais….je crois…ce qui ferait de nous une famille recomposée et des demi frère et sœur. Il fit une grimace rien qu'à l'idée mais Vanessa éclata de rire.

\- Je crois n'avoir jamais vu ma mère aussi nerveuse à l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un…ce qui veut dire que ton….père est loin de lui être indifférent. Expliqua la jeune femme après s'être calmée. J'espère juste qu'elle se laissera aller et qu'il ne lui brisera pas le cœur.

* * *

Felicity luttait, elle ne savait pas vraiment contre quoi, mais elle luttait de toutes ses forces. Elle était face à Oliver et elle ne savait pas quoi faire et quoi penser. Elle voulait rester et se laisser aller et peut-être vivre un truc incroyable, mais un autre côté d'elle lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir loin de cet homme qui n'était pas pour elle.

\- Oliver, je…..Commença-t-elle hésitante.

\- Attendez avant de dire quoi que se soit. Il s'approcha doucement un peu d'elle et cette fois-ci elle ne bougea pas. Ce qui était bon signe se dit-il. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez tout de suite parce que...j'ai encore tellement envie de vous connaître Felicity. Dit-il d'une voix douce en cherchant ses yeux. Vous arrivez à me faire sentir un autre homme….et j'avoue que j'aime ça….avec vous je n'ai pas besoin de jouer parce que vous avez déjà vu le pire chez moi….et je veux continuer à ressentir ce genre de choses….ça me fait du bien….alors s'il vous plaît ne partez pas.

Il avait avancé encore un peu plus prêt tout le long de sa tirade pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle et de son visage. Il pouvait voir l'éclat de ses yeux bleus se demandant s'il était sincère, il pouvait voir la ligne de ses lèvres bien dessinée, il pouvait voir son souffle court comme lui à cet instant, il pouvait la sentir déstabilisée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Et je sais que je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien…..et je le pense toujours...mais vous Felicity vous me rendez meilleur….et je veux continuer à être meilleur et à faire attention aux autres….et à connaître mon fils aussi…..et à vous aider avec Vanessa et encore plein d'autres choses dont je n'ai même pas idée mais qui j'en suis certain me plairont…..parce que je les ferait avec vous. Finit-il à bout de souffle d'avoir vider son sac et d'avoir mit à nu son cœur.

Felicity le regardait et l'écoutait, elle luttait pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser comme elle en avait envie. Elle était émue et flattée de déclencher autant de choses chez lui, elle n'en n'avait pas eu conscience. Mais à bien y regarder elle savait depuis le moment où il était venu dans son bureau pour s'excuser, qu'il n'était pas que cette horrible personne qu'il revendiquait être. Il était bien plus que ça.

\- Et maintenant j'aimerais bien que vous disiez quelque chose….parce que ça devient gênant et….

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il venait de parler avec son cœur, de se dévoiler à une quasi inconnue, elle ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps. Seulement elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et elle ne savait surtout pas comment elle pourrait ne pas verser une larme devant tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, alors elle allait lui montrer. Elle avait arrêté de se battre contre ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle avait envie.

Elle sentit sa surprise un instant mais elle sentit de suite ses mains se poser sur sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Il répondit à son baiser avec la même envie et la même ferveur qu'elle avait mit à lui donner le premier. Il taquinait ses lèvres et elle les ouvrit afin qu'il accède à cette langue qu'il rêvait de caresser.

Un gémissement sortit de la bouche de Felicity à sentir sa langue s'enrouler autour de celle d'Oliver, elle voulait dominer ce baiser mais elle lui laissa volontiers cette place, se laissant emporter et griser par les sensations que cela lui procuraient. A bout de souffle elle le cassa et plongea sa tête dans son cou, gênée de lui faire face. Il la laissa faire avant de se reculer un peu et de prendre son menton entre ses doigts afin qu'elle le regarde.

\- Whoua…..Fut tout ce qu'Oliver fut capable de dire après ce fabuleux baiser. Il est clair que maintenant je n'ai plus du tout envie que tu partes. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser. Elle sourit légèrement et encercla son visage de ses mains.

\- Il est plus que clair qu'à présent je n'ai plus du tout envie de partir non plus. Repondit-elle d'une voix douce. William est avec Vanessa…elle n'est donc pas seule….j'ai tout le temps pour rentrer. Dit-elle innocemment avec un léger sourire. Oliver rigola à son tour à cette excuse pour le moins futile et reprit possession de ses lèvres sans tarder.

Cette fois-ci le baiser fut plus appuyé et plus passionné. Ils avaient du mal à contrôler leurs gestes et leurs respirations saccadées. Felicity en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle se laissait envahir par toute cette fièvre et cette chaleur qui envahissait son corps, elle sentait Oliver dans le même état qu'elle. Ils allaient toujours plus loin et elle se retrouva bien vite sur le canapé, Oliver allongé sur elle, lui dévorant le cou de baisers.

Elle se laissait emporter, ne réfléchissait pas et ne voulait pas se poser la question de l'après. Elle voulait simplement profiter et pour une fois ne pas être dans le contrôle. Les mains d'Oliver partaient à la découvert de son corps en commençant par sa poitrine qu'il prit un malin plaisir à caresser au travers de ses vêtements. Elle s'entendait gémir de plaisir et il n'avait pas encore atteint sa peau.

Elle se resserra un peu contre lui et Oliver immisça une jambe entre les siennes, elle gémit à sentir son genoux contre sa féminité, qui à l'évidence en demandait beaucoup plus. Oliver sourit contre son cou à la sentir si réceptive à ses caresses et à ses gestes. Il descendit un peu plus bas en parsemant son décolleté de baisers et laissa traîner sa main sur sa hanche.

Il fit glisser sa main encore un peu plus bas et la remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse, la glissant sous sa robe. Sa peau était douce et parfumée, il le sentait et il avait du mal à garder le contrôle. Il n'avait qu'une envie lui arracher tout ses vêtements et la posséder avec force, mais elle méritait tellement plus que ça. Elle méritait qu'il cajole chaque centimètres de cette peau blanche et si douce, elle méritait qu'il prenne son temps et qu'il chérisse chaque soupirs et gémissements.

Felicity avait du mal elle aussi à garder le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions, elle en voulait toujours plus et à son goût Oliver n'allait pas assez vite. Elle sentait ses mains et sa bouche sur elle mais elle en voulait encore plus. Quand elle sentit sa main se faufiler sous sa robe, la réflexion de sa fille lui revint alors en mémoire et elle ne put empêcher un petit éclat de rire qui figea Oliver sur place.

Il releva doucement son visage vers elle et la vit se retenir d'éclater de rire.

\- Je vais tenter de ne pas prendre personnellement ce fou rire que tu essaies désespérément de réfréner.

\- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle assez vite. Ce n'est pas toi…c'est juste une réflexion de Vanessa avant que je parte. Expliqua-t-elle pas vraiment sûre que cette raison soit meilleure. Elle le vit hausser un sourcil ne comprenant rien. Elle m'a dit…..que cette robe était parfaite afin que tu puisses glisser ta main dessous….et je t'avoue que je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle aurait raison. Elle éclata à nouveau de rire et Oliver bien que surprit la suivit.

\- Je comprends mieux à présent. Il se calma et la fixa intensément. Je n'avais pas non plus imaginé que cette soirée finirait de cette façon…ce n'était pas le but...je voulais simplement te connaître un peu plus. Elle le regarda touchée qu'il lui dise une chose pareille. Doucement il continua à remonter sa main sous sa robe et atteint enfin ce qu'il était partit chercher.

Il passa doucement sa paume de main sur son intimité et l'entendit gémir un peu plus fort. Il la regardait se perdre dans ce qu'il lui faisait et en fut fier. Il fit glisser son pouce le long de son sexe et la sentit encore plus réceptive à ses caresses. Elle avança son bassin afin de mieux le sentir et commença à bouger doucement. Oliver se colla à elle afin qu'elle arrête de s'agiter.

\- Ne bouge pas. Souffla-t-il à son oreille lui déclenchant une série de frissons. Elle hocha la tête complètement offerte à lui et à ses gestes. Ok….Il repartit à la découverte de son centre de plaisir et glissa sa main dans sa culotte dont il se débarrassa assez vite. Il pouvait sentir son envie de lui à son humidité présente. Oh…Felicity je….Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout se mélangeait et il ne pensait qu'à son doigt jouant vers son clitoris lui déclenchant des soupirs et des gémissements. Il continua à explorer et à découvrir sa féminité quand elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses.

Il plongea à nouveau la tête dans son cou, le dévorant. Il passa une main dans son dos afin d'abaisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Felicity se laissa faire et bougea un peu quand il baissa ses bretelles afin de libérer sa poitrine. Il découvrit un magnifique soutien-gorge en satin noir. A cette vision un son rauque sortit de nulle part s'échappa de sa gorge et il plongea sur ses seins. Il se débarrassa bien vite de ce bout de tissus qu'il fit tomber au sol et entreprit de goûter à cette poitrine.

Felicity saisit une mèche de cheveux d'Oliver et la serra dans ses mains. Elle le colla un peu plus contre elle afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas et qu'il arrête ses caresses. Elle était en transe et dans un autre monde. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché et toutes ces sensations étaient décuplées. Elle cherchait de l'air ayant l'impression que sa respiration était bloquée dans sa poitrine.

Elle le sentait lécher, mordiller, sucer chaque mamelons, elle le sentait se frotter un peu plus contre sa féminité et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et elle ne voulait surtout pas jouir de cette façon. Elle posa alors ses deux mains sur son torse et le repoussa doucement. Il la fixa ne comprenant pas.

\- Deux minutes s'il te plaît. Dit-elle dans un souffle. Elle en profita pour se relever et se débarrasser de sa robe qui finit en un bruit sourd un peu plus loin. Elle était nue devant lui, offerte. À cet instant son regard fut attiré par la grosseur de son entrejambe. Elle eut un petit sourire à le voir lui aussi plutôt prêt pour elle.

Elle reprit sa place sur le canapé sous le regard gourmand d'Oliver qui n'en n'avait pas perdu une miette. Il sentit ses mains se faufiler à sa ceinture et le libérer assez vite. Elle glissa une main sur son sexe dur, qui pulsait sous l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il gémit malgré lui et il vit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il remonta son visage vers elle et prit sa bouche pour un baiser brûlant et loin d'être tendre. Elle était en train de le rendre fou.

Il cassa assez vite ce baiser et finit de se déshabiller pour se retrouver à son tour nu contre elle. Ils gémirent à l'unisson à sentir le corps de l'autre de cette façon. Oliver étira sa main vers la table basse et chercha un préservatif. Felicity lui saisit des mains et s'occupa de lui mettre en place. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de semblable depuis longtemps, peut-être jamais d'ailleurs.

Sentir ses doigts dérouler ce bout de plastique sur son sexe tendu avait encore fait monter son désir et son envie d'un cran. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer ce moment en le caressant un peu plus que nécessaire. Il vit son petit sourire en coin et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était loin de l'image un peu guindée qu'elle dégageait à cet instant entre ses bras, complètement nue.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de retirer tendrement ses mains et de plonger les siennes sur son sexe. Il constata avec bonheur qu'elle était plus que prête, il se positionna à son entrée en la fixant intensément, voulant être sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi. Elle ne dit rien mais avança son bassin, il rentra doucement à l'intérieur d'elle et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Elle était chaude, humide, serrée...parfaite.

Felicity posa ses deux mains sur les fesses d'Oliver en le sentant la pénétrer doucement. Elle fut émue, il prenait son temps et ne voulait pas la brusquer ou précipiter les choses et aller directement à ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait prendre son temps et lui laisser le temps d'apprécier sa présence. Elle commença à bouger la première n'en pouvant plus.

Oliver suivit ses mouvements et son rythme. Habituellement c'était lui qui menait la danse, mais cette blonde entre ses bras arrivait à faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il la sentait bouger sous lui et comprit qu'elle voulait un peu plus que ce qu'il lui donnait jusqu'à présent. Il s'arrêta un instant l'embrassa tendrement, saisit ses deux mains encore sur ses fesses et les remonta au dessus de sa tête, les emprisonnant.

Elle fut surprise mais se laissa faire. Il nota un petit sourire qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était heureuse de ce changement. Il maintint ses mains au dessus de sa tête et commença à bouger un peu plus vite et un peu plus fort. Il la sentit remonter ses jambes afin de le sentir encore mieux aller et venir en elle. Elle était merveilleuse et jamais il n'avait ressentit ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Ce bien-être et cette impression d'être à sa place.

Elle essayait de réfréner le plaisir qu'elle sentait se rapprocher un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle avait envie que ça dure encore longtemps, elle ne voulait pas le sentir s'éloigner, pas tout de suite. Seulement le fait de ne pas pouvoir le toucher l'excitait encore plus et son désir monta encore d'un cran. Il bougea une fois un peu plus vite et elle ne put retenir son orgasme plus longtemps. Elle se laissa aller et sentit déferler en elle un tsunami d'émotion et de plaisir s'exprimant par des cris et des gémissements qui emplirent le salon.

Oliver la sentit se resserrer autour de lui et à la voir perdue dans son plaisir et en se sachant responsable de son état il ne put à son tour se retenir plus longtemps et se laissa aller lui aussi à son plaisir. Il se vida en elle dans un mélange de soupir et de gémissements qu'il étouffa dans la bouche de Felicity.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés sur ce canapé témoin de leur empressement et de leur abandon. Oliver avait du mal à quitter la chaleur de Felicity et elle avait du mal à le laisser partir. Doucement il se décala, se débarrassa de son préservatif et retrouva les bras de la jolie blonde. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, rien ne pourrait décrire ce qu'ils venait de vivre. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

####

\- Te voilà rentrée à bon port. Lui dit Oliver doucement en coupant le moteur de sa voiture. Il était très tard et il avait refusé de la laisser rentrer seule, mais surtout il voulait prolonger encore un peu la soirée.

\- Merci….mais j'aurai pu rentrer seule…..du coup ma voiture…..

\- Jack te la ramènera plus tard….ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Dit-il tendrement en la regardant. J'avais encore envie de prolonger cette soirée. Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser et de poser son front contre le sien. Tu fais quoi demain soir ? Elle rigola à cette question et Oliver en fit de même une fois la surprise passée.

\- Rien de spécial….à part un rendez-vous hyper important avec…..toi. Elle vit son visage s'illuminer à sa réponse. Merci pour cette soirée Oliver….c'était parfait….tout était parfait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ouais….parfait. Il repensait à cette soirée, à comment les choses avaient évolué entre eux, à cette tension qu'il avait sentit au moment où elle avait souhaité partir, à son baiser quand elle avait laissé tomber ses barrières, à sa façon de répondre à ses caresse, à ses soupirs et gémissements qui avaient emplit son salon. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait Felicity Smoak….mais je sais que dorénavant je vais avoir du mal à me séparer de toi.

Elle fut touchée de cette réflexion ne s'y attendant pas. Même si elle savait que sous ce masque d'arrogance et de froideur se cachait un homme gentil et chaleureux, le voir reconnaître qu'il aurait du mal à se passer d'elle lui fit un coup au cœur et remplit son ventre d'une douce chaleur.

\- Et si demain soir tu venais dîner à la maison ? Je demanderai à William d'être présent...ça pourrait être un moyen de plus de vous rapprocher…je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir….et à moi aussi. Il hocha la tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant que Felicity ne décide de descendre de voiture.

Oliver la raccompagna jusque sa porte et ils mirent un temps fou à se dire au revoir. Il y avait toujours un dernier baiser qui en entraînait un autre, une dernière chose à se dire. Au bout d'un moment Oliver descendit les quelques marches et reprit le chemin de sa voiture tout en regardant Felicity qui ne lâchait pas son regard non plus.

Cette soirée venait de changer leurs vies, ils venaient de vivre une chose incroyable qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru connaître après toute cette rage et cette rancœur d'il y a peu. Felicity regarda la voiture démarrer et s'éloigner, un pincement au cœur. Il lui manquait déjà.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla avec difficultés. Sa nuit avait été courte mais quand elle se souvenait de la raison un énorme sourit fendit son visage. Elle était tombée dans les filets d'Oliver Queen, soudain une peur irrationnelle prit possession d'elle se disant que peut-être pour lui ce n'était rien de plus qu'une nuit et que cela n'irait pas plus loin. À cette pensée elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Elle essaya de se sermonner se disant qu'il était plus que ça et qu'avec ce qu'ils avaient partagés hier et la façon dont il s'était livré elle faisait fausse route. Cette pensée la rassura un peu, mais elle décida d'avoir une conversation avec lui à ce sujet. Même si dans la vie on ne pouvait être sûre de rien, elle voulait au moins être sûre d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

Elle se leva un peu plus sereine et passa par la chambre de sa fille pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle poussa la porte et vit Vanessa et William enlacés la main du jeune homme posé sur le ventre de sa fille. Cette vision lui tira les larmes aux yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse que sa fille puisse connaître la présence du père de son bébé. Elle se souvenait de toutes ces fois où elle-même aurait bien aimé trouver un soutien et des bras pour la réconforter.

Elle referma la porte sans faire de bruit et fila en cuisine se préparer un café histoire de complètement se réveiller. Une fois chose faite, elle s'assit à table et consulta les nouvelles sur sa tablette quand son téléphone sonna. À voir le nom de son correspondant un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Hey. Repondit-elle d'une voix basse ne voulant réveiller personne.

\- Hey. Lui fit Oliver avec un sourire à entendre sa voix. Bien dormit ?

\- Hum, hum et toi ?

\- Pareil….sauf que j'aurais bien aimé t'avoir dans mes bras ce matin. Elle resta un moment silencieuse de cet aveu, se disant que ses peurs un peu plus tôt n'étaient pas fondées.

\- Pareil pour moi. Finit-elle par dire. Elle entendit Oliver soupirer au bout du fil et constata qu'il était autant bouleversé qu'elle par ce qu'ils vivaient.

\- On….on déjeune ensemble ce midi ? Afin de revoir les termes du contrat. Ajouta-t-il très vite, déclenchant un petit rire chez Felicity.

\- Ok…mais tu sais si tu as juste envie de me voir tu n'as qu'à le dire. Il rigola et se dit qu'elle venait de percer son secret.

\- J'ai très envie de te voir. Avoua-t-il d'une voix douce. Elle rigola et son attention fut attirée par William qui arriva à son tour à la cuisine.

\- Ok….je te laisse on s'appelle plus tard ? Elle raccrocha et porta son attention sur le jeune homme qui préparait un jus d'orange. Il sentit le regard de Felicity sur lui et se sentit obligé de justifier sa présence.

\- Vanessa a envie d'un verre de jus d'orange...je suis resté hier parce qu'il était tard et que je ne voulais pas la laisser avant que vous soyez rentrée...mais je ne pensais pas dormir ici et je...

-William...y a pas de problème...tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. Elle le sentit se détendre instantanément à ses paroles. Merci de t'occuper si bien d'elle…..ça lui fait du bien. Elle prit une gorgée de son café et poursuivit. Même si elle n'en n'avait pas conscience elle avait besoin d'aide….je suis contente que tu sois parmi nous.

William arrêta ses gestes et se retourna doucement vers Felicity avec un léger sourire. Il était heureux et soulagé de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé le sujet tout les deux et pour être honnête il craignait un peu de se retrouver seul avec Felicity. Sa mère ne lui avait pas caché qu'elle n'approuvait pas son implication dans cette grossesse, restant bloquée sur le fait que Vanessa l'avait écarté voir même piégé.

\- Merci de me dire tout ça Madame Smoak….mais c'est à moi de vous dire merci. Sans vous je serai encore loin d'elles….vous savez j'aime Vanessa et je serai toujours présent pour elle ou notre fille peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans l'avenir. Dit-il hésitant à se confier ainsi à la mère de Vanessa, sa propre mère ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

\- Je sais William…on ne se connaît pas beaucoup finalement. Dit-elle un peu plus légèrement ce qui arracha un sourire au jeune homme. Mais je suis certaine de ça….et je suis sûre que Vanessa ressent la même chose pour toi….j'espère que les choses iront bien pour vous deux et ce petit trésor.

Le silence tomba dans la cuisine mais il n'était pas pesant, juste apaisant. Les choses étaient claires et nettes et William avait enfin trouvé un adulte qui comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, en acceptant simplement les faits sans essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

\- C'était Oliver ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un œil au téléphone posé sur la table. Felicity acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Il est... surprenant….et j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver un homme comme ça….il est très loin de l'image qu'il donne et de ce qu'on m'avait dit sur lui. Dit William les yeux dans le vague.

\- Tu as raison….surprenant est le mot adéquate. Felicity rigola un peu et William la suivit. C'est un homme qui souffre du regard des autres et qui pense qu'il doit donner une certaine image pour se faire respecter…..mais je crois qu'il commence à comprendre qu'il peut être lui-même avec certaines personnes. Elle fit une pause et reprit. Il est très heureux de pouvoir te connaître.

\- C'est réciproque. Dit William doucement en levant son regard vers Felicity. Je suis content de passer du temps avec lui…même si ma mère….William fit une grimace signifiant que Laurel n'était pas vraiment ravie de ce rapprochement.

\- C'est normal William….pendant des années ton père t'a ignoré et à fait sa vie…la seule chose qu'il ai fait pour toi c'est subvenir à tes besoins à coup de milliers de dollars….je peux comprendre qu'elle le prenne mal….mais c'est bien que tu lui laisses une chance de te connaître…..même si ça n'efface en rien ce qu'il a fait….il essaie simplement de se rattraper comme il le peut.

William écoutait attentivement Felicity, il ne parlait jamais de sa nouvelle relation avec son père à sa mère. Elle supportait à peine entendre prononcer son prénom quand il le voyait alors lui raconter leurs rencontres c'était inimaginable. Il comprenait ce que voulait lui dire Felicity et était heureux de voir que sur ce point là aussi elle le comprenait.

\- Merci beaucoup Madame Smoak…..non seulement vous m'avez fait revenir dans la vie de Vanessa, mais vous m'avez aussi donné la chance de connaître Oliver et ça…c'est un sacré tour de force. Éclata-t-il de rire doucement.

\- De rien…même si les choses n'ont pas été faciles….ton père n'a pas vraiment été réceptif à notre première rencontre mais…..bref….le principal c'est que tout s'arrange. Et tu verras ta mère aussi sera contente de cette relation quand elle aura digéré tout ça. William haussa les épaules pas certain de ça. Mais si tu verras…le temps soigne tout….aller file apporter son verre à ma fille je l'entends déjà râler à peine levée. Dit Felicity un peu plus fort au bruit sourd que faisait Vanessa.

William rigola et s'apprêtait à partir quand Felicity l'arrêta avant qu'il ne prenne les escaliers.

\- Oh William….ton père vient dîner ce soir…tu seras là ? Le jeune homme hocha la tête heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec son père. Très bien….et oh j'oubliais….c'est « Felicity » et pas « Madame Smoak ». Elle fit une grimace qui le fit rire. C'est ma mère ça. Il hocha la tête et monta les marches pressé de raconter à Vanessa que finalement ils se rapprochaient un peu plus du schéma d'une famille recomposée.

* * *

 **Et oui ! Felicity a lutté mais n'a pas pu résister plus longtemps...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent sur le Stemily, j'ai posté un nouvel OS hier.**

 **À bientôt pour la suite et bon week-end...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Vous êtes à chaque fois un peu plus nombreux et ça réchauffe le coeur.**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre Sissi, Melissa, Angy, Olicity-love, Ally84 et Lulzimevelioska merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Voici donc la suite...les problèmes sont-ils là ou pas ? Réponse juste en dessous.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Une énorme merci et un énorme bisous à Shinobu24.**

* * *

Felicity pénétra dans la tour de QC avec une légère appréhension. Elle était heureuse de revoir Oliver, seulement elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Leur « histoire » ne datait que de quelques heures et elle était encore un peu sur son nuage et en même temps perdue.

Elle arriva à l'étage de la direction et se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait foulé ce sol il y a quelques jours pour la première fois quand elle était venue le trouver afin qu'il l'aide avec William. Elle était à ce moment là perdue et savait qu'Oliver était sa dernière chance pour avoir enfin ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle arriva assez vite à son secrétariat et allait s'annoncer quand elle le vit sortir de son bureau avec un de ses collaborateurs. Il lui fit un sourire à tomber mais ne montra rien d'autre. Il donna des instructions à ce même homme, passa par le bureau de sa secrétaire et revint vers elle. Il saisit sa main et l'entraîna à nouveau vers l'ascenseur.

Elle le suivait sans rien dire, se demandant bien où il l'emmenait. L'ascenseur arriva assez vite et il la poussa presque à l'intérieur. Une fois les portes fermées il la plaqua contre une paroie et posséda sa bouche sans prévenir. Bien que surprise elle repondit à son baiser avec le même empressement et la même ferveur. Leurs langues s'enroulaient et bataillaient, leurs respirations étaient difficiles et saccadées et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Bonjour. Dit Felicity encore sous le choc de cet échange.

\- Bonjour. Oliver plongea sa tête dans son cou et Felicity sentait déjà ses mains partir à la découverte de son corps. Elle se laissait glisser contre lui et se laissait transporter par ce qu'elle ressentait. J'ai pensé…..que peut-être on….pourrait déjeuner…..chez moi…et ensuite….travailler….un peu. Dit-il contre sa peau, chaque parole entrecoupé d'un baiser.

\- O..ok…Souffla -t-elle difficilement sous ces baisers brûlants. Elle se sentit d'un coup tirée en avant. Ils venait d'arriver au parking et elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Il lui ouvrit la portière passager avant de prendre place derrière le volant et de filer en vitesse chez lui.

Le trajet en ascenseur se fit dans un calme plus relatif que le précédent, mais chacun sentait bien l'envie de l'autre. A peine les portes furent-elles ouvertes qu'Oliver saisit Felicity à la taille, passa un bras sous ses genoux et la porta pour la conduire à sa chambre. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et Felicity y vit une envie extrême d'elle mais également une douceur qui la surprit.

\- Cette fois-ci je veux te faire l'amour dans mon lit…..et prendre le temps de goûter à chaques parties de ton corps. Felicity sentit des frissons la parcourir à ces paroles qui lui promettaient un plaisir extrême et à cette voix rauque et remplie de désir.

Elle ne répondit rien mais se serra un peu plus contre lui et commença à embrasser son cou. Elle s'aventura à desserrer sa cravate et à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle glissa un doigt le long de son cou et descendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de son torse. Elle le sentait frissonner et réfréner un gémissement.

\- Tout va bien ? Souffla-t-elle contre son oreille. À sentir son souffle de cette façon Oliver ne put s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment. Il hocha la tête à sa question et la posa au sol une fois arrivé dans sa chambre.

Felicity reprit conscience en sentant le sol sous ses pieds et jeta un œil autour d'elle en sentant Oliver s'éloigner un peu. La chambre était à l'image du reste de l'appartement, sobre et très masculine mais avec la même vue à couper le souffle que le salon. Un immense lit trônait au milieu de la pièce adossé à un mur où se cachait la salle de bain.

Oliver venait de déposer sa veste sur le fauteuil pas très loin et reporta son attention sur Felicity. Elle lui avait manqué, bien plus que ce qu'il voudrait bien reconnaître. Il avait bien cru que cette matinée ne finirait jamais. Quand il l'avait appelé ce matin ce qu'il lui avait dit au sujet du contrat était vrai, ils devaient en discuter, mais la voir sans pouvoir la toucher ou l'embrasser s'apparentait à de la vraie torture pour lui. Il avait donc décidé de déjeuner avec elle.

Mais quand il l'avait vu devant son bureau, son envie d'elle avait été si forte qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose, l'emmener loin de QC et de tout le monde pour ne l'avoir qu'à lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle hantait ses pensées et ne rêvait que de la voir. Et depuis qu'il avait goûté à son corps c'était encore pire. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et la vit détailler la pièce. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé….je ne voulais pas te sauter dessus comme ça mais je….et puis je….Felicity éclata légèrement de rire à le voir sans voix. Elle saisit sa main sur sa joue et la posa sur sa hanche.

\- C'est rien…et c'est plutôt flatteur pour être honnête. Elle prit sa seconde main et la posa aussi sur sa hanche en collant son bassin au sien. On aura tout le temps de parler plus tard….si je me souviens bien on est en pause déjeuner….et j'ai très envie que tu sois mon casse-croûte.

\- Ok….ça tombe bien….je meurt de faim. Il la fixa un instant et fonça sur ses lèvres.

####

Ils étaient enlacés dans ce lit depuis des heures à s'aimer, à se découvrir et à se redécouvrir. Les soupirs et les gémissements avaient emplis un bon nombre de fois cette chambre mais ils n'en n'avaient pas encore assez. Oliver partait à nouveau à l'assaut du corps de Felicity, cette fois-ci il prit le temps de caresser et de détailler chaque parcelle de peau.

Il glisser un doigt de son cou à ses seins qu'il titilla l'un après l'autre les faisant de dresser. Son doigt continua sa descente vers son ventre et tourna autour de son nombril. Il découvrit que c'était un endroit sensible pour elle et cela le fit rire. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son intimité qu'il découvrit à nouveau prête pour lui.

Il porta son regard sur son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- As-tu simplement idée de ce que ça me fait de savoir que tu as encore envie de moi ? Elle rigola nerveusement et secoua la tête. Non….? Pas une petite idée ? Elle secoua à nouveau la tête d'un air taquin. Ok…dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de te montrer.

Il se glissa contre elle et arriva à son sexe palpitant. Il tourna un moment autour, à déposer de tendres baisers sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et à l'embrasser un peu plus près à chaque fois. Il entendait sa frustration dans ses soupirs et ses gémissements à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait encore un peu. Quand il embrassa enfin ce triangle de plaisir elle poussa un cri de surprise et enfouie ses mains dans ses cheveux courts.

Il sourit contre son sexe chaud, heureux de la voir s'abandonner une fois de plus à lui. Il entreprit de sucer et de mordiller ce petit bout de chair qui la faisait défaillir, ses coups de langues se firent tantôt lents, tantôt rapides. Il explorait chaque recoin de son intimité et ses soupirs ne faisaient rien pour le calmer. Il la sentait proche à nouveau de l'orgasme et il s'employait à la satisfaire.

Il se recula un peu et reçu un gémissement pour plainte, Felicity accentua la pression sur son crâne et il retourna à sa place en un éclair. Il reprit sa douce torture et la libéra en accentuant ses petits coups de langue sur son clitoris. Elle explosa en criant son prénom et en se laissant aller à bouger. Il continua à prolonger son plaisir encore un peu, heureux de la satisfaire.

Il remonta vers son visage lentement en parsemant son corps de baisers et de caresses. Quand il trouva sa bouche il l'embrassa avec force, elle ouvrit ses lèvres et prit un immense plaisir à se goûter. Elle chercha le membre durcit, elle n'en doutait pas, d'Oliver et le prit en main. Elle le positionna à son entrée et planta ses talons dans ses fesses afin de le faire avancer et qu'il la pénètre.

\- Oh…Felicity….Gémit Oliver contre sa bouche, il était à nouveau dans ce fourreau de chair qui le rendait fou et il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atteindre l'orgasme à son tour.

####

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Felicity était sur le ventre, sa tête posée contre le torse d'Oliver qui jouait avec ses cheveux dans son dos. Il marmonna une réponse qu'elle entendit à peine. Je….pourquoi tu as laissé Laurel tombé ? Elle réalisa que sa question était un peu trop frontal à sa façon de se raidir sous elle. Désolé…je ne voulais pas être si directe….mais je…enfin tu as l'air content de passer du temps avec William et lui aussi…il me l'a encore dit ce matin et il a l'air de….t'apprécier et je….parle beaucoup trop quand je suis nerveuse et que j'ai mit les pieds dans le plat. Dit-elle nerveusement en se relevant afin de lui faire face.

\- Je peux en placer une ? Elle hocha la tête, il soupira avant de parler. Je ne voulais pas d'un enfant….j'étais jeune et mes parents donnaient carte blanche à toutes mes excentricités….je me croyais tout permis et intouchable. Raconta-t-il d'une voix lointaine, se souvenant avec douleur du sale gosse qu'il était à l'époque. Je sortais avec Laurel depuis le lycée…..c'était comme une habitude et quelque chose d'acquis pour moi….je l'ai trompé plus de fois que je pourrais jamais m'en souvenir….elle me faisait des crises mais revenait toujours vers moi…..

\- Oh….mais c'est horrible. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Felicity avec une grimace. Comment a-t-elle pu accepter d'être traitée de cette façon ?

\- Elle m'aimait….mais pas moi…du moins pas comme j'aurais du l'aimer….elle espérait toujours que je change et c'est pour ça qu'elle revenait à chaque fois….et je dois avouer que j'y mettais aussi beaucoup du mien. Dit-il en rigolant tristement aux choses insensées qu'il avait pu faire pour se faire pardonner. C'était….simple…..seulement quand elle est tombée enceinte tout à changé….elle voulait se marier et avoir une vie stable et tout ce qui va avec…..

\- Mais pas toi ? Demanda Felicity d'une voix douce. Il secoua la tête. Ok….mais William…lui n'a rien demandé….tu aurais pu t'occuper de lui plutôt que de signer des chèques…..

\- Non…je ne pouvais pas….m'attacher à lui c'était m'attacher à Laurel….et je ne voulais pas de Laurel…je ne voulais pas d'elle…c'est à ce moment là que j'ai comprit que je m'étais bercé d'illusions pendant des années….qu'elle n'était pas celle que je voulais et qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

\- Tu as donc simplement disparu de sa vie et de celle de ton fils ? Osa demander Felicity. Elle le voyait touché et peiné de toute cette période et elle sentait qu'il n'était pas fier de son attitude de l'époque.

\- Oui…..j'ai continué ma vie comme si Laurel n'avait jamais existé et comme si William n'était pas mon fils. Mes parents ont géré le problème et ont insisté pour qu'il porte le nom des « Queen ». Il rigola ironiquement. Comme si ça pouvait régler tout les problèmes. A partir de ce moment là….je me suis fermé à tout le monde et je suis devenu ce type que tu as rencontré dans ce bureau et qui t'as signé un gros chèque pour que tu lui fiches la paix.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de le connaître ? Oliver posa son regard sur elle à cette question. Elle arrivait à le faire parler alors qu'il n'avait jamais raconté la moindre chose à qui que se soit sur son fils.

\- Si…bien sûr que si. Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. Mais l'idée que Laurel s'imagine qu'il y ai à nouveau une chance pour nous….me rendait malade et je ne pouvais pas….je ne voulais pas perturber William en étant là épisodiquement….il méritait mieux que ça.

Felicity posa sa main sur sa joue et joua avec sa barbe naissante. Elle le regardait avec douceur et peine, pas avec dégoût ou colère comme il aurait pu le penser. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et saisit sa main afin d'embrasser sa paume.

\- Je suis contente que tu m'aies tout raconté. Dit-elle d'une voix tendre qu'il sentait sincère. Tout ça c'est loin maintenant….tu as l'occasion de réparer cette erreur et si j'en crois ce que William m'a dit ce matin pour l'instant tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. Elle lui fit un léger sourire qu'il accueillit comme une caresse.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre. Dit-il avant de s'avancer vers elle et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Merci pour nous avoir réunit. Elle le fixa un instant et réalisa à cet instant que le père et le fils se ressemblait beaucoup avec ce demi sourire gêné et cet air si tendre.

\- De rien…je n'ai pas fait grand-chose tu sais….je t'ai juste dit tes quatre vérités, donner une gifle et envoyer balader un demi million de dollars….en somme trois fois rien. Il éclata de rire et secoua la tête toujours surprit de sa façon de voir les choses. Elle lui sourit tendrement et le fixa intensément. Dites moi Monsieur Queen….il me semble que l'on devait travailler sur mon contrat….et pour rappel ce soir nous dînons avec nos enfants donc….on se lève.

Oliver la regarda se lever d'un bond et pas vraiment ravi. Il avait envie de prolonger ce moment d'intimité, de parler, de lui raconter encore ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à son fils. Il la sentait le tirer par la main.

\- Aller Oliver….j'adorerai rester ici avec toi mais….on doit travailler pour vivre….enfin moi j'ai besoin de travailler pour nourrir ma fille et son bébé…..alors tu te lèves et….Elle fut stoppée dans son débit de paroles par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes.

\- J'ai comprit, on commande à déjeuner, on travaille un peu sur ton contrat et ensuite on file faire des courses pour ce soir….ça te va ? Elle acquiesça enchantée de ce programme. Bien…mais avant toute chose….on file sous la douche. Il la saisit dans ses bras lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise, suivit d'un éclat de rire. Si mes souvenirs sont bons Madame Smoak….vous ne connaissez pas la douche.

* * *

Ils étaient tout les quatre à table, la discussion allait bon train et personne ne semblait gêné de la présence de l'autre. Oliver parlait avec plaisir avec son fils et Vanessa et Felicity ne pouvaient que se satisfaire de ce qu'elles voyaient. Elles étaient tout simplement heureuses. William avait l'air ravi de connaître encore un peu son père et ce dernier n'arrêtait pas une minute de lui poser des questions sur ses études et sur ce qu'il voulait faire après le lycée.

\- Pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore quelle université choisir. Repondit William à Oliver en jetant un œil vers Vanessa.

\- Ça dépendra de moi. Repondit-elle en fixant à son tour Oliver. En fait j'attends une réponse de Boston pour avoir une bourse…..et….bref si ce n'est pas Boston je resterai à Starling et j'irai à l'université ici. Oliver sentait une pointe de tristesse dans son discours, cela lui fit de la peine.

\- Oh….je comprends. Repondit-il quand même en jetant un œil du côté de Felicity qui n'avait rien dit mais qui, il le voyait bien, ne savait pas quoi dire pour remonter le moral de sa fille.

\- Je suis certaine chérie qu'on aura une réponse positive...tu as travaillé comme une damnée pour cette bourse…..et puis si ce n'est pas le cas se sont de sombres idiots. On ne laisse pas passer un talent comme le tien. Vanessa fit un triste sourire à mère, la remerciant de son soutien.

\- Ou alors…..je peux financer des études….et vous allez tout les deux à Boston. Fin du stress….on vous trouve un appartement en centre ville, une nounou pour s'occuper de ce petit ange et vous n'aurez qu'à penser à vos études et à les réussir. Dit Oliver avec un énorme sourire, content de sa solution.

Le silence tomba autour de la table, tout les yeux tournés vers Oliver et sa solution miracle. Les deux jeunes se regardaient avec envie et n'avaient qu'une idée en tête dire oui, et Felicity était sans voix et tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Cependant elle réussit à dire « non ». Oliver la regarda ne comprenant pas.

\- Pourquoi Felicity ?! Je veux dire Vanessa veut aller à Boston et William veut la suivre…..la solution est toute trouvée et….

\- Non Oliver….on ne peut pas accepter cette solution aussi généreuse soit-elle. Elle se leva de table et s'excusa. Oliver la suivit du regard ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle refusait. Il porta son attention sur les deux adolescents.

\- Ça va lui passer. Dit Vanessa en regardant Oliver qui semblait peiné. Elle a du mal quand on lui propose de l'aider….ce n'est pas contre vous. Le rassura Vanessa. Toute sa vie elle s'est battue pour moi et pour ce que je voulais…..sans personne.

\- Tu sais que ma proposition est sérieuse ? Tu es…..la mère du bébé de mon fils et je veux t'aider…..ça n'a rien à voir avec penser que ta mère ne peux pas t'offrir Boston….

\- Je sais….laissez lui du temps pour le comprendre. Lui conseilla Vanessa. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers son fils qui était étrangement calme.

\- Merci Oliver de faire ça pour nous…..c'est….Whoua….et je….Merci. Réussit quand même à dire William.

\- De rien…..je n'ai jamais été présent pour toi avant….mais les choses vont changer maintenant, et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te faciliter la vie. Je suis ton père….même si c'est nouveau pour moi. Rigola-t-il nerveusement. Et faire ce genre de choses me semblent normal….c'est tout. Il se tourna vers la cuisine où était partie se réfugier Felicity, il allait se lever quand Vanessa l'arrêta.

\- Non…j'y vais. Oliver lui sourit et acquiesça.

Vanessa avança doucement dans la cuisine ne voulant pas surprendre sa mère. Elle posa doucement ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- C'est une super opportunité Maman. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle voyait sa mère maltraiter une pauvre assiette qui n'avait rien demandé. Et je sais que…

\- On ne peux pas dire oui Vanessa ! Lui répondit un peu durement Felicity. Elle réalisa le ton qu'elle venait de prendre et s'excusa. Je sais ma chérie que c'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu...mais si un jour les choses changent entre toi et William…..je ne voudrais pas cela t'explose à la figure….tu as les capacités pour avoir cette bourse et au pire on avisera, mais tu iras à Boston mon ange….c'est ton rêve et je ferai tout pour te l'offrir.

\- Merci maman de croire en moi comme ça….mais j'ai la trouille de ne pas y arriver. Avoua Vanessa d'une petite voix. Et si je n'avais pas de bourse et que je ne puisse pas faire ce que je veux….quelle vie je vais pouvoir donner à mon bébé sans aller à l'université ?! Et là on nous apporte une solution à tout nos soucis…..je peux pas…..

\- Chérie, chérie….calme toi. Lui dit Felicity en saisissant ses mains. Tu iras à l'université…je refuse de croire le contraire….on va y arriver toutes les deux comme toujours….ok ? Vanessa hocha la tête un peu rassurée par les paroles de sa mère. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Son regard fut attiré par Oliver à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle chuchota à Vanessa d'aller retrouver William.

Oliver et Felicity se retrouvèrent seuls après le départ de Vanessa. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, il sentait que c'était sensible et qu'il avait manqué de délicatesse et de forme pour exposer son idée. Il ne voulait pas que Felicity pense qu'une fois de plus il réglait les problèmes avec un chèque.

\- Je suis désolé…..j'aurais du t'en parler avant et t'expliquer un peu mieux le fond de ma pensée. Felicity leva le regard vers lui. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ou prendre ta place…..

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème Oliver…..et ne te méprends pas….j'apprécie énormément ton offre…..mais c'est trop, tu comprends ? Je me suis toujours débrouillée pour donner à ma fille ce qu'elle voulait sans personne…..cette fois-ci ne sera pas différente. Si elle veux aller à Boston malgré son absence de bourse, elle ira à Boston…peu importe ce que ça me coutera.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça toute seule Felicity….je suis là maintenant et pour être honnête je le fait aussi pour William. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils ne veulent pas être séparés et je doute que sa mère accepte qu'il reste à Starling l'an prochain...

Felicity le fixa sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison, Laurel refuserait que William reste ici, elle savait d'avance que les choses seraient compliquées si c'était le cas. Elle acquiesça difficilement et Oliver eut un petit sourire se disant qu'il avait gagné une bataille.

\- Laisse moi au moins les aider en ce qui concerne le logement et la nourrice….tu sais bien qu'ils vont avoir besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour réussir leurs études. Ajouta-t-il très vite quand il la vit protester. S'il te plaît….je suis content de pouvoir aider mon fils autrement qu'en envoyant un chèque à sa mère…je le fais parce que c'est ma responsabilité de père.

\- Ok….Capitula-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais….tu me laisses gérer le souci « Boston » de Vanessa….ce n'est pas négociable. Dit-elle quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche afin de dire quelque chose.

\- Ok. Dit-il à son tour. Mais je veux que tu viennes me voir s'il y a le moindre problème…ok ? Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et encercla sa taille pour se coller à lui.

\- Merci Oliver….pour tout…tu n'es pas obligé et ça me touche. Elle le sentit déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Bon et si on allait manger ce dessert que tu as insisté pour acheter cette après midi. Il éclata de rire à son changement de sujet et l'embrassa avant de la suivre au salon.

* * *

\- Ça va aller mon ange…..inspire….expire. Dit Felicity tentant de maîtriser son angoisse en accompagnant Vanessa à l'hôpital. On est presque arrivés.

\- William…tu lui as dit maman ?! Cria Vanessa entre deux contractions. Il est…..à l'entraînement de foot et…ahah….celle-là elle était difficile….maman tu l'as prévenu ?!

\- Oui Vanessa pour la vingtième fois ! Il m'a dit texto qu'il prenait la route….tiens d'ailleurs il est là. Felicity arriva sur le parking de l'hôpital et se gara devant la porte des urgences. William les attendait déjà avec un fauteuil roulant et du personnel. Elle sortit en vitesse et en deux secondes Vanessa fut sortit de la voiture et conduite en salle de travail.

Felicity alla garer sa voiture un peu plus loin et rejoignit la salle d'attente destinée aux familles. Elle prit place et réalisa à cet instant que sa fille, son bébé allait devenir mère à son tour. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux qu'elle essaya vainement de retenir.

\- Tiens chérie….Oliver lui tendait un mouchoir. William m'a appelé complètement paniqué. Dit-il pour justifier sa présence. Elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là. Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur à le sentir la serrer.

Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et au grand étonnement d'Oliver tout allait bien entre eux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Felicity comblait le vide de son cœur de toutes les façons possibles, il avait reconnu il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il était complètement fou amoureux d'elle. Seulement il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui dire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il redoutait sa réaction, peut-être parce que pour lui se serait la première fois qu'il dirait ces trois petits mots et qu'ils auraient réellement un sens, alors il attendait et saurait quand le bon moment serait arrivé. En attendant il la soutenait comme il le pouvait.

Vanessa avait eu une fin de grossesse difficile et elle avait faillit accoucher prématurément. Mais à force de patience et d'attention de la part de William et de sa mère, elle avait tenue bon jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le terme était dans une semaine et cela n'était pas si grave.

\- Tout va bien se passer…..William est avec elle…et nous on va faire notre boulot de parents anxieux et attendre gentiment qu'on vienne nous présenter notre petite-fille.

Felicity était toujours étonnée avec quelle facilité il employait le mot « parent » ou « mon fils », il avait eu du mal avec le concept mais depuis un certain temps elle le sentait plus apaisé avec ça. Elle pouffa à sa réflexion et eut une grimace quand il parla de petite fille.

\- Oh non pitié…tu viens de m'envoyer en pleine figure que je suis grand-mère. Ça donne un coup au moral. Elle rigola nerveusement et se serra à nouveau contre son torse. Elle sentit son visage contre son oreille.

\- Grand-mère peut-être….mais grand-mère hyper sexy. Lui susurra-t-il tendrement. Comme à chaque fois qu'il agissait de cette façon elle frissonna. Il le sentit et rigola sans rien dire, l'entrainant vers un fauteuil et prenant place à ses côtés patiemment.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures qu'ils virent apparaître William tout sourire avec une petit chose entre les bras. Il s'approcha d'eux le regard émerveillé mais les traits tirés. Ils se levèrent en vitesse et s'approchèrent de lui.

\- Je vous présente Amy Alexandra Queen. Dit-il fièrement en présentant sa fille à Oliver et Felicity. Les deux adultes regardèrent cette petite fille qui avait sans le savoir réunit un père et un fils.

\- Elle….elle est merveilleuse. Dit Felicity la gorge serrée de voir pour la première fois sa petite-fille. Elle ressemble à Vanessa quand elle est née. Elle caressa tendrement sa petite main. Bonjour mon ange….bienvenue parmi nous et dans cette famille.

Oliver regardait à son tour cette petite fille, il la trouvait parfaite. Son cœur était gonflé de joie à l'idée d'avoir pu vivre un moment si important dans la vie de son fils. Et tout ça c'était grâce à Felicity, cette femme à ses côtés, qui lui avait montré le droit chemin, qui n'avait pas hésité à le défier, à lui envoyer en pleine figure qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Tout ça c'était grâce à elle.

\- Oliver ? Elle n'est pas trop belle ? Lui demanda Felicity avec un sourire et les joues remplies de larmes. Il hocha la tête incapable de répondre. Il sentit un élan d'amour à cet instant et ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Je t'aime. Il fixait Felicity et attendait sa réaction, elle se figea à l'instant où ces trois mots franchir ses lèvres. Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il afin qu'il soit sur qu'elle avait bien comprit. Si je peux vivre cet instant c'est grâce à toi. Elle se releva un peu et porta son attention sur lui.

William regardait son père et Felicity avec le sourire. Il était heureux pour eux, il avait bien vu son père se transformer au contact de la mère de Vanessa. Il n'était plus le même depuis que leur relation était un peu plus intime. Il ne se comportait plus comme si tout lui était dû, il était aussi plus apaisé et serein. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux et dans ses réactions.

\- Quoi….Demanda Felicity d'une petite voix. Il s'approcha d'elle et encercla son visage de ses mains.

\- Je t'aime Felicity Smoak…..comme un fou….et je veux encore ressentir cette émotion pendant des dizaines d'années. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de les embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Dit-elle tout bas contre ses lèvres. Ils se fixèrent en se souriant comme deux idiots avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne fasse éclater leur bulle.

\- Je….voudrais pas vous déranger mais Amy ici présente ne va pas tarder à réclamer à manger et je crois que Vanessa a terriblement envie de vous voir Felicity.

\- Oui…oui bien sûr….heu…je..je vais prendre mes affaires et aller voir ma fille. Elle fila vers son siège où était posé son sac et sa veste. Oliver la regarda faire amusé, il adorait la voir dans cet état, déstabilisée à cause de lui. Il la trouvait adorable et sexy à souhait. On y va ? Demanda-t-elle au deux garçons avant de leur emboîter le pas.

* * *

Vanessa regardait sa fille dormir paisiblement, elle sourit à la voir enfin calme. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis ce matin et elle avait enfin un peu de répit. Elle devait étudier afin de passer son diplôme de fin d'étude et avec la naissance elle avait accumulé un peu de retard.

Elle se mit à son bureau et commença à réviser quand elle entendit Amy râler, elle venait de perdre sa tétine. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever que sa mère était déjà là.

\- Je m'en occupe chérie…..je crois que tu as un peu de boulot. Rigola Felicity, elle remit la tétine en place et s'approcha doucement de sa fille. Tiens…tu as reçu ça ce matin et comme Amy n'était pas très bien j'ai attendu avant de te la donner. Elle lui tendit une grande enveloppe marron de Harvard. À la taille de l'enveloppe je pense que c'est bon signe….pas besoin de trois pages pour refuser une bourse. Dit Felicity avec un sourire.

Vanessa prit l'enveloppe en mains et la déchira. Elle parcourut en vitesse la lettre et des larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue. Elle avait la bourse…..elle avait été accepté à Harvard. Elle regarda sa mère et lui sauta au cou.

\- T'avais raison Maman j'ai la bourse. Elle avait presque crié et se rendit compte qu'elle allait réveillé sa fille. Je dois appeler William tout de suite ! Il va pouvoir enfin renvoyer son dossier à Harvard aussi ! Oh maman je suis trop contente !

\- Je suis contente aussi ma puce….et extrêmement fière de toi. Dit Felicity émue aux larmes. Tellement fière…..tu vas avoir ton diplôme et à la prochaine rentrée tu seras à Boston…..Finit-elle un peu plus tristement réalisant que sa fille allait quitter le nid.

\- Ouais….moi aussi ça va me faire bizarre. Vanessa prenait elle aussi conscience de la séparation. Mais tu n'es plus toute seule….il y à Oliver et il est raide dingue de toi. Rigola Vanessa voulant remonter le moral de sa mère. Cette dernière hocha la tête en rigolant à son tour.

\- En allant le trouver je n'aurais jamais imaginé tout ça….nous deux, lui et William….comme quoi on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. Et à cet instant précis Felicity n'avait aucune idée que cette phrase banale allait prendre son tout son sens.

* * *

 **Bon pas de problèmes dans ce chapitre, mais un chamboulement tout de même...l'arrivée de bébé de Vanessa et William, la relation du Olicity qui s'installe, le départ pour Boston qui approche...et surtout...que va-t-il se passer ensuite...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction, aux nouveaux lecteurs et à tout ceux qui laissent un petit commentaire. Ça motive pour continuer à écrire.**

 **Merci à Amina, Angy, Olicity-love, Melissa et Ally84 à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Voici donc la suite de cette histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et son temps. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

\- Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda fièrement Oliver après leur avoir fait visiter la maison qu'il avait trouvé à Boston.

William et Vanessa regardaient d'un air émerveillé cette fabuleuse maison bien trop grande pour eux. Mais Oliver leur avait expliqué qu'il comptait embaucher une nounou, un majordome ainsi qu'un chauffeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient à se soucier de futilités et qu'ils se consacrent entièrement à leurs études et ne passer que de bons moments avec Amy.

\- C'est….génial Oliver. Merci beaucoup….mais tu es sur que tout ceci est nécessaire ? Demanda William encore une fois. Il appréciait vraiment ce que son père faisait pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression d'abuser de sa gentillesse et de la situation.

\- Non….tout ceci n'est pas nécessaire. Avoua Oliver. Mais j'ai envie de vous faciliter la vie autant que possible….et ça me fait plaisir….et si j'étais vraiment honnête….ça me rassurerai de vous savoir installés ici. Ajouta-t-il nerveusement.

\- Ok…dans ce cas, on accepte avec plaisir. William s'avança vers son père et le prit dans ses bras le remerciant encore une fois. Vanessa et Felicity regardaient toujours ce genre de scène avec plaisir et toujours émues aussi. William entraîna à nouveau Vanessa pour refaire un tour dans cette maison et montrer à leur fille sa future chambre.

Oliver et Felicity se retrouvèrent seuls, il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme les mains dans les poches de son pantalon nerveux. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord pour toute cette organisation qu'il avait mit en place et qu'il s'était un peu laissé emporter par son enthousiasme.

\- Je sais que tu trouves ça...trop. Commença-t-il doucement. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'ils auront tout ce qu'il faut….et je….

\- Oui c'est un peu trop à mon goût…..mais je te trouve tellement adorable de t'inquiéter comme ça que ça me fait tout oublier. Repondit Felicity en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Elle réprima un bâillement et posa sa tête contre le torse d'Oliver. Merci de faire ça pour ma fille et ma petite-fille. Oliver entoura ses épaules.

\- Et ma petite-fille. Rigola-t-il, Felicity rit à son tour toujours étonnée de la façon dont il avait accepté les choses.

\- Et ta petite-fille. Dit-elle en relevant la tête vers son visage avec un énorme sourire. Elle déposa un baiser sur son menton, il en profita pour glisser son visage vers son oreille.

\- Ça te dirait que l'on rentre à l'hôtel rien que tout les deux et que l'on profite un peu de notre chambre ? Elle pouffa à sa question et hocha la tête. Il hurla aux jeunes parents qu'ils partaient et entraîna Felicity vers la voiture qu'ils avaient loué.

####

Oliver regardait Felicity dormir, elle était épuisée depuis quelques temps. Depuis la naissance d'Amy en fait, elle menait de front son travail, s'occupait de Vanessa et d'Amy, et de lui. Il rigola à cette pensée c'est vrai qu'il ne lui laissait pas vraiment de répit. Ils se voyaient tout les jours et ne se quittaient que rarement.

Leur vie était un peu trop remplie en ce moment, mais il se disait qu'une fois les enfants loin et installés ils auraient un peu plus de temps et que Felicity pourrait se reposer. Il avait prévu de l'emmener en voyage rien que tout les deux sur une île où ils seraient seuls au monde. Ils pourraient passer leur temps à s'aimer et à se raconter tout et n'importe quoi.

Il la vit bouger signe qu'elle allait se réveiller. Tendrement il se pencha vers elle et embrassa son épaule nue. Elle saisit sa tête et entoura son cou de ses mains.

\- Ça va belle endormie ? Demanda-t-il dans son cou. Elle hocha la tête et rigola des frissons que ses baisers lui déclenchaient.

\- J'avais besoin de dormir….je suis désolée. Oliver releva son regard vers elle. Les nuits sont difficiles….j'avais oublié à quel point cela ne m'avait pas manqué. Elle rigola et le fixa. Quoi ?

\- Rien….juste que j'aime t'entendre rire…et que je n'ai jamais connu ça…les nuits coupées pour un biberon. Il fit une grimace qui arracha un sourire à Felicity. Je sais que tu es fatiguée mais c'est bientôt la fin de l'année et Vanessa va bientôt avoir finit ses examens, tu pourras donc lui passer le relais...et je te promet que QC ne sera pas trop exigent avec toi….je me contenterais de Barry au bureau un moment le temps que tu te reposes…..promis. Dit-il en levant sa main.

\- Mais où est passé cet homme arrogant et ce bourreau de travail que j'ai rencontré il y'a des mois ? Demanda Felicity prête à éclater de rire face à son air outré. Ce type là ne m'aurait jamais autorisé à ne pas travailler. Oliver la fixa amoureusement en passant un doigt sur son visage.

\- Il a disparu à la seconde où il a posé les yeux sur toi. Dit-il d'une voix douce et tendre. Si tu savais comme je t'aime et comme je suis content que Laurel ai voulu garder William…..sans lui on ne se serait jamais croisé et tu ne m'aurais jamais giflé. Pouffa-t-il. J'ai su à cet instant que tu n'étais comme toutes les autres femmes….tu as fait de moi un homme nouveau Felicity…merci pour ça et je voudrai….

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me demander de t'épouser ?! Dit Felicity en se relevant. Elle vit le visage d'Oliver se fermer et se dit qu'elle avait été trop directe. Pas que je dirais non….mais pas maintenant….enfin je veux dire…tout est si compliqué en ce moment et avec Amy et Vanessa qui vont partir….peut-être plus tard quand on aura…je sais pas dix ans de relation et que je…..que j'arrêterais de dire n'importe quoi parce que je suis nerveuse. Finit-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Non Felicity je n'avais pas l'intention de te demander de m'épouser…..pas que je ne voudrais pas…soyons clair…mais…tu voudrais toi…te marier et….tout ce qui va avec ? Il se sentit tout à coup nerveux et anxieux qu'elle lui dise non. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose...l'épouser.

\- Oh…je sais pas trop….pas je ne veuille pas mais je….sais pas en fait. J'ai été seule pendant tellement longtemps que je ne me suis jamais posé la question….et cette conversation est très bizarre. Dit-elle en se levant afin de s'éloigner un peu d'Oliver. On est là en train de parler d'une chose dont on ne sait même pas si un jour on en aura vraiment envie et qui n'arrivera peut-être même jamais et…..voilà que je recommence à parler trop vite. Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

Oliver se leva à son tour et la rejoignit. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et les glissa jusqu'à ses doigts qu'il entrelaça. Il fixa ses yeux bleus et se plongea dedans.

\- Felicity….on arrête de parler de ça…..on verra si un jour on veut….ça….pour l'instant on vit et on profite de ce que la vie nous offre….ok ? Elle hocha la tête et il la sentit un peu moins tendue. Très bien….ce que j'allais te dire avant tout ça….c'est qu'une fois que tout ce petit monde sera correctement installé à Boston…je voudrais partir avec toi…loin….très loin de tout et de tout le monde…..et t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Rigola-t-il en prononçant ces mots dans son oreille.

\- C'est un bon programme Monsieur Queen. Dit-elle en se collant à lui passant ses bras dans son cou. Il rigola et plongea sur ses lèvres. Il essayait d'éloigner cette petite peur qui c'était immiscée dans son esprit se disant que peut-être elle ne voudrait jamais l'épouser, et Felicity essayait de se convaincre que cette conversation bizarre n'aurait pas de conséquences sur leur histoire.

* * *

\- Je suis tellement fière de vous. Felicity leva son verre de champagne à l'attention de William et Vanessa, ils avaient été reçus tout les deux pour leurs diplômes de fin d'études et ils fêtaient ça tout les quatre. Malgré cette année pour le moins mouvementée..vous avez réussit là où beaucoup auraient laissé tomber. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de réfréner ses larmes. Et je crois que je peux aussi parler au nom d'Oliver….nous sommes fiers d'être vos parents et honnêtement notre petite-fille a de la chance de vous avoir.

Tout le monde fut ému de cette jolie déclaration. Même Amy se manifesta en gazouillant ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Elle filait sur ses deux mois et les choses évoluaient plus rapidement que prévu, William et Vanessa avaient décidé de partir plus tôt pour Boston. Oliver avait loué la maison depuis un moment déjà et ils trouvaient dommage de ne pas y habiter. Mais ils avaient surtout hâte de se retrouver chez eux, avec leur fille.

Felicity avait été surprise et un peu peiné de cette décision, mais comme toujours elle n'avait rien fait voir et avait soutenu sa fille. Elle était heureuse pour elle, c'était ce qui comptait. Les choses entre elle et Oliver étaient un peu plus compliquées depuis cette conversation sur le mariage. Ils semblaient comme moins à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et cela aussi la peinait. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était un peu plus distant avec elle, la surprenant moins, ne la tannant presque plus pour qu'ils se retrouvent uniquement tout les deux comme il adorait le faire il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose et qu'elle devrait crever l'abcès avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle ne le faisait pas. Elle avait peur de parler avec Oliver et de se rendre compte qu'effectivement il y avait un problème et qu'il ne souhaitait plus la voir. Alors elle faisait mine que tout allait bien.

\- Maman…tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda Vanessa voyant sa mère dans ses pensées. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle.

\- Oui chérie tout va bien….vraiment. Je suis juste fatiguée et…aussi secouée de ton départ…mais ça va aller. La rassura Felicity. C'est le propre de tout parent de voir ses enfants partir et vivre leurs vies.

Vanessa regardait sa mère pas vraiment convaincue de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle avait bien remarqué elle aussi la distance qu'il y avait entre sa mère et Oliver. Elle en avait touché deux mots à William qui avait sondé son père, mais qui ne lui avait rien dit à part que tout allait bien, comme Felicity à l'instant.

\- Si tu avais un souci tu me le dirais ? Même si c'était genre qu'entre Oliver et toi….

\- Il n'y a aucun souci entre Oliver et moi ma puce….simplement en ce moment c'est un peu compliqué….mais ça va s'arranger. Dit-elle d'une voix convaincante en perdant son regard sur Oliver qui s'occupait d'Amy avec William. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée que peut-être Oliver n'avait plus envie de ce qu'ils avaient.

Oliver ne goûtait pas son plaisir à s'occuper de sa petite fille. Il rigolait intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Amy de cette façon, mais pourtant c'était ce qu'elle était. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il s'était même surprit à penser il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il aimerait bien avoir un autre enfant.

Mais de la bonne façon cette fois-ci, pouvoir profiter de cette grossesse et de tout ce qui allait avec. Pouvoir sentir son bébé bouger dans le ventre de sa mère, appréhender avant de connaître le sexe de ce bébé, faire des listes et se disputer pour choisir un prénom. Et tout ça il ne l'imaginait qu'avec une seule personne….Felicity.

Il avait conscience que depuis leur retour de Boston il était plus distant avec elle, ils avaient abordé un sujet délicat et aucun des deux n'avaient été clair sur le mariage. Lui savait qu'il avait envie de l'épouser mais ne lui avait pas clairement dit, et elle n'avait pas été plus clair non plus, à part qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé.

Du coup il s'était dit qu'elle avait certainement besoin de plus d'espace, qu'il envahissait trop sa vie et qu'elle devait se sentir étouffée. Alors il avait fait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, s'éloigner d'elle sans rien dire, en espérant qu'elle vienne le voir et qu'ils crèvent cet abcès qu'il sentait grossir entre eux.

Ils passaient encore de bons moments tout les deux, mais à chaque fois il sentait comme une gêne et cela lui suffisait à se renfermer et à ne plus la voir pendant des jours. Son fils lui avait d'ailleurs posé la question de savoir si entre lui et Felicity tout allait bien, à croire que tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Mais il avait une fois de plus fait la politique de l'autruche et lui avait mentit.

Il espérait que cette soirée et le départ prochain de leurs enfants leur laisse plus de temps et qu'ils puissent ainsi retrouver ce qu'ils avaient et discuter enfin. Il avait son regard sur elle et la voyait discuter avec sa fille, il savait qu'elle était triste de la voir partir loin d'elle mais tellement heureuse pour elle qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie. Soudain lui aussi voulait prendre sa vie en main et vivre enfin ce qu'il voulait réellement et ce qu'il voulait c'était Felicity et une vie de famille.

* * *

\- Non, non, non ! C'est pas possible ! Felicity faisait les cents pas dans sa salle de bains, jetant un œil de temps en temps sur le plan de travail voir si quelques fois le résultat changeait. Mais c'est pas possible…comment je….non….Elle prit en main les trois tests de grossesse et dut se rendre à l'évidence elle était enceinte.

Elle tomba lourdement sur le bord de la baignoire, sous le coup de la nouvelle. Dix-huit ans après sa fille elle était de nouveau enceinte. Cette vérité lui arracha tout de même un maigre sourire et d'instinct elle posa une main sur son ventre.

Oliver et elle avait fait un bébé. Mon dieu comment allait-elle annoncer cette grossesse à Oliver ? Elle se souvenait encore de leur conversation sur un hypothétique mariage et cela les avait éloignés et perturbés, comment allait-il réagir quand il apprendrait qu'elle était enceinte ?

Elle comprenait mieux à présent ses sautes d'humeur et ses angoisses ainsi que sa fatigue chronique. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était enceinte. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle se sentait mal et il fallait avouer qu'il y avait quelques semaines qu'Oliver ne l'avait pas touché. Elle essayait de se souvenir du jour où ils auraient pu concevoir cette merveille.

Ils avaient toujours été prudents se protégeant à chaque fois mais il était arrivé devant leur empressement et leur envie qu'ils ne se soucient pas vraiment de ça. Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire et se souvenait d'une fois avant leur visite à Boston, Oliver était passé chez elle un soir tard. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir de la journée et il était simplement passé l'embrasser, et puis les choses avaient vite dérapé comme souvent, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire l'amour passionnément sur le canapé du salon….sans protection.

Leur bébé avait été conçu avec passion, sur son canapé, avec sa fille à l'étage qui aurait pu débarquer à n'importe quel instant. Cette situation lui arracha un petit éclat de rire qui fana vite quand elle se souvint de sa situation actuelle avec Oliver. Il l'évitait depuis plusieurs jours et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ils se parlaient au téléphone ou lorsqu'elle passait au bureau, et il semblait toujours la regarder avec amour et envie, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbait et qui le retenait d'être réellement lui. Et s'il ne se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle ? Il pouvait très bien l'aimer mais ne plus avoir envie d'elle de cette façon.

Peut-être se sentait-il enfermé dans son rôle de père et de grand-père ? C'est vrai que sa vie avait énormément changé depuis que Felicity y était entrée avec fracas. Il s'était retrouvé avec un étiquette de père à gérer, et ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Oliver Queen détestait ce genre de responsabilités. Cela avait été étalé à la une des journaux pendant des années. Elle ne voyait que ce genre d'explication.

Elle soupira bruyamment avec le moral dans les chaussettes se disant que pour la seconde fois elle risquait de passer sa grossesse à nouveau seule, même si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Oliver n'avait pas assumé William ne se sentant pas l'âme d'un père, pourquoi assumerait-il cet enfant ? C'était différent de s'occuper d'un enfant de 17 ans élevé et avec des problèmes d'adultes que d'un bébé qui dépendrait uniquement de vous et qui prendrait tout votre temps durant les 20 prochaines années.

Soudain elle suffoqua et manqua d'air, elle allait être seule. Oliver ne voudrait jamais de son bébé, comme il l'avait fait avec William. Il lui signerait un gros chèque comme il avait voulut le faire pour Vanessa et la sortirait de sa vie, comme il l'avait fait avec Laurel. À cette pensée son cœur se serra et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle les essuya de rage et décida de se battre pour ce bébé qu'elle aimait déjà.

Elle allait aller passer une visite chez le médecin pour être certaine que tout se passait bien et surtout pour savoir de combien elle était enceinte, et ensuite elle irait trouver Oliver et le mettrait face à ses responsabilités. Elle espérait simplement qu'il serait heureux de cette nouvelle.

####

Oliver finissait de traiter un dossier important au bureau, comme depuis un moment d'ailleurs. En fait il se cachait derrière son travail pour ne pas faire face au vrai problème, sa relation avec Felicity. Il la sentait s'éloigner de lui et il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire afin d'enrayer la situation, si en fait il savait, mais avait peur de le faire et de finalement se rendre compte qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Et s'il devait être honnête, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne souhaite plus le voir. Il aspirait à ce que les enfants partent afin de pouvoir la kidnapper quelques jours et de mettre les choses aux claires.

Il se leva de son bureau et se posta à la fenêtre, pensant aux dernières semaines. Il n'avait pratiquement pas vu Felicity et c'était de sa faute. Il l'évitait ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être pour ne pas lui donner l'occasion de lui dire que tout était terminé entre eux. Il pouffa à cette pensée, Oliver Queen le play-boy de Starling City avait peur de se retrouver face à une petite blonde qui mettrait fin à leur histoire. C'était le monde à l'envers pensa-t-il. Seulement c'était vrai, il savait que si c'était le cas il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il avait besoin de se dépenser et d'éloigner ses peurs. Il décida de rentrer et de faire un peu de sport, cela avait toujours été un bon exutoire pour lui. Frapper sur un sac de sable, courir sur un tapis durant des heures pour oublier. Il avertit sa secrétaire et fila. Il était encore tôt et il pensa que si sa séance de sport lui avait remis les idées en place il irait voir Felicity et affronterait sa plus grande peur, la voir partir.

Il tapait depuis des heures lui semblait-il sur ce sac qui se balançait au rythme de ses coups. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et il sentait à peine ses bras. Il décida qu'il en avait assez, enleva ses gants et visa l'heure à son téléphone. Il n'était pas très tard. Il avait un message de sa secrétaire lui rappelant son rendez-vous du lendemain avec un investisseur. Il grimaça, il avait oublié le dossier sur son bureau et il voulait le relire ce soir.

Il l'appela pour lui demander de le déposer à l'accueil de son immeuble. Il s'était décidé durant sa séance de sports et allait aller voir Felicity pour lui parler à cœur ouvert et mettre fin à cette drôle de situation, espérant qu'elle se termine comme il en avait envie. Il raccrocha en vitesse et après avoir traîné encore un moment il monta à l'étage et fila sous la douche.

Il leva sa tête et laissa l'eau couler sur son visage et dévaler son torse. Le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir mais cela avait eu du bon. Il se sentait plus détendu et plus serein, ce qui était une bonne chose avant d'aller voir sa blonde préféré. Il allait saisir le gel douche quand il sentit deux mains se plaquer sur son torse et l'encercler. Bien que surprit il se laissa aller avec un sourire se disant qu'elle aussi en avait eu marre de cette situation et qu'elle avait voulut le voir.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là. Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Je savais que cette intello ne serait qu'une passade. A ces paroles Oliver se figea, ce n'était pas Felicity collée contre lui dans cette douche. Il se dégagea vivement et se retourna.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous la !? Il était en colère et sortit de la douche en vitesse. Il chercha une serviette afin de se couvrir. Comment es-tu entrée ?

\- Le gardien me connaît. Dit Amber en sortant à son tour de la douche. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et tenta de poser sa main sur son torse. Je croyais que tu m'avais demandé de passer. Ne comprenant rien à son attitude.

\- Je t'ai demandé de déposer un dossier à l'accueil pas de finir nue dans ma douche ! S'agaça-t-il en sortant de la salle de bains. Tu te rhabilles en vitesse et tu dégages d'ici ! Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre quand elle le rattrapa par la main.

\- Attends maintenant que je suis là…..on pourrait peut-être réviser ce dossier….ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas….tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle faisait courir un doigt sur le torse d'Oliver tout en parlant. Il attrapa sa main et la dégagea vivement.

\- Tu sors d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te présenter demain au bureau….tu es virée ! Il la fixa un instant et pu voir de la surprise sur son visage.

\- Tu es donc réellement amoureux de cette blonde. Dit-elle amusée de le voir si mal à l'aise avec elle. C'est marrant je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir ainsi…..tu n'étais pas vraiment branché sentiments quand on se voyait.

Oliver savait qu'elle avait raison, il l'avait traité comme toutes les autres qui étaient passés dans son lit. Avec mépris en prenant ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

\- Je suis désolé Amber….si je t'ai fait du mal…ce n'était pas intentionnel et….Elle éclata de rire à son ton et à son air, il leva le regard vers elle ne comprenant pas.

\- Mais elle t'a vraiment transformé ma parole…..tu ne m'as pas fait de mal Oliver….j'étais consentante et je savais comment tu agissais. C'est dommage on s'amusait bien tout les deux…..enfin on peut encore si tu veux. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, elle était toujours nue devant lui et n'était pas vraiment gênée par la situation.

Il était mal à l'aise et remerciait le ciel que personne d'autre ne soit témoin de cette scène parce qu'il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle prêtait à confusion, à les voir tout les deux nus.

####

Felicity sortit le cœur un peu plus léger de son rendez-vous chez le médecin. Malgré la surprise qu'elle avait eu de savoir qu'elle était enceinte d'un peu plus de trois mois, elle était heureuse. Son bébé allait bien et elle aussi était en pleine santé. Elle avait avoué à son médecin qu'elle ne s'était aperçu de rien et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son cycle.

Elle avait prit une décision en voyant son bébé sur le moniteur, elle allait aller trouver Oliver et lui annoncer sa grossesse. Elle verrait bien sa réaction, elle avait aussi réfléchit à la suite et était prête à nouveau à s'occuper seule d'un enfant si d'aventure Oliver refusait cette paternité. Elle n'était plus dans la même situation qu'à l'époque de Vanessa et ne s'inquiétait donc pas du côté financier.

Elle avait une situation confortable et savait qu'elle s'en sortirait. Non ce qui lui faisait le plus peur et le plus de peine c'était de s'imaginer une nouvelle fois seule pendant toute la grossesse. Sans personne à qui se confier, vers qui se réfugier quand elle douterait ou serait fatiguée, personne qui sentirait son bébé bouger.

Elle se sermonna se disant que pour l'instant elle n'était pas seule et que son bébé avait un père. Elle avait décidé de passer directement au loft d'Oliver sans rien lui dire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait plus mit les pieds et malgré son angoisse elle était heureuse de passer une soirée rien qu'avec lui. Elle espérait simplement que les choses se passeraient bien.

Elle entra dans l'immeuble, salua le gardien et échangea des banalités le temps qu'il lui débloque l'ascenseur privé d'Oliver. Elle monta nerveusement dans la cabine se disant que lorsqu'elle redescendrait sa vie ne serait plus la même. Elle arriva chez Oliver et entra dans le salon, elle nota sa veste sur le canapé, signe qu'il était déjà rentré. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre d'appréhension mais se poussa à monter à l'étage.

Elle monta les quelques marches et fut attirée par deux voix dans la chambre. Elle tenta de ne faire aucun bruit et se posta à la porte, son cœur rata un battement et elle retint un cri de surprise. Devant elle se tenait Oliver, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, son torse parsemé de goutelletes d'eau signe qu'il sortait de la douche et Amber, sa secrétaire complètement nue.

Elle se retint à l'encadrement afin de ne pas tomber en un bruit sourd qui attira l'attention des deux. Elle leva les yeux vers Oliver et elle croisa son regard paniqué et horrifié qu'elle le découvre ainsi. Elle le vit s'approcher d'un pas et leva une main.

\- Non…s'il te plaît reste ou tu es. Dit-elle d'une voix faible, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle et se redressa. Je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à ma visite. Dit-elle d'une voix dure en jetant un œil du côté d'Amber qui ne semblait pas particulièrement gênée de la situation.

\- Felicity…je sais que tout porte à confusion. Dit-il avec une grimace, ce genre de phrase bateau n'allait pas l'aider il en était certain, mais c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire sur l'instant. Mais je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Elle eut un petit rire ironique, elle croisa les bras et s'approcha de lui le regard dur et blessé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je crois à ton avis Oliver ?! Elle n'attendit pas de réponses et poursuivit. Que depuis des semaines tu m'évites, que tu ne veux pratiquement plus me voir….je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Amber les avait quitté pour aller certainement se rhabiller imagina Felicity. Tu sais si tu ne voulais plus me voir, il suffisait de me le dire…si tout allait trop vite….si tu te sentais étouffé il fallait le dire ! Cria-t-elle presque. Pas la peine de me traiter de cette façon.

Elle avait parlé vite et d'une façon décousue, ne le laissant pas placer un seul mot, bien trop blessée pour lui donner le loisir de se défendre. Il ne la regardait pas peur d'y croiser l'immense peine qu'il était certain d'y trouver.

\- Ai au moins le courage de me regarder dans les yeux ! Je mérite au moins ça ! Sa voix était haute perchée, sa colère et sa peine était immense. Elle s'était trompée à son sujet et il venait de lui briser le cœur d'une terrible façon.

\- Écoute moi s'il te plaît. Dit-il en la fixant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…et je….Elle leva une main afin qu'il se taise.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir….ce que j'ai vu me suffit….on est pas mariés Oliver tu fais ce que tu veux. Ironisa-t-elle se souvenant de leur conversation. Tu aurais pu choisir une autre façon de me quitter c'est tout. Je pensais compter un peu plus pour toi que toutes ces femmes qui avaient défilés à notre table….à croire que non. Finit-elle doucement et limite en pleurs. Elle fit demi tour et sentit Oliver la retenir par le bras. Lâche moi ! Cria-t-elle. Elle le fixa un instant et s'en alla.

Elle dévala les escaliers en vitesse et monta dans l'ascenseur, elle savait que sa vie en redescendant ne serait plus la même, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle prendrait cette tournure. Elle entendit son prénom crié par Oliver alors que les portes se refermaient, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots. Au moins maintenant elle savait qu'elle serait seule pour élever son bébé.

* * *

 **...et voilà...oui je sais...comme ça on a l'impression que rien ne pourra s'arranger...mais...il reste 2 chapitres donc tout les espoirs sont permis...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à Lulzimevelioska, Hm, Ally84, Olicity-love, une fan d'Arrow, Angy, Sissi et les guests pour leurs commentaires. C'est gentil de prendre le temps de donner votre avis.**

 **Nous voici avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction...les choses vont-elles s'arranger ? Réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Une énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour son soutien inconditionnel et sa bonne humeur. Je t'envoie pleins de bisous.**

* * *

Felicity rentra chez elle en furie, elle claqua la porte d'entrée faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elle déposa bruyamment ses affaires sur la console devant elle et entra dans le salon. Elle fut surprise de trouver William et Vanessa à la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Je vous croyais chez ta mère. Dit-elle d'une voix cassante s'adressant à William, sans prêter attention à Amy qui essayait désespérément d'attirer son attention. William la regardait d'un drôle d'air, elle était loin de la Felicity qu'il connaissait.

\- Euh….oui..enfin non…on….

\- On allait partir. Le sauva Vanessa. Elle se leva et rejoignit sa mère qui regardait d'un air distrait le courrier, histoire de se donner une contenance et de ne pas fondre en larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maman ? Elle connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond. Je croyais que tu passais la soirée avec Oliver…..Felicity eut un petit éclat de rire ironique.

\- Oliver Queen est un idiot et un goujat ! Dit-elle en regardant sa fille dans les yeux. Mais ça ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Dit-elle en baissant d'un ton, elle se pinça l'arête du nez consciente qu'elle s'en prenait à eux alors qu'ils n'étaient responsables de rien. Je suis désolée de mon arrivée mais….ça va….William je suis….excuse moi.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête comprenant qu'il y avait un problème avec son père. Il ne savait pas lequel, mais assez grave pour mettre Felicity hors d'elle, ce qui était plutôt rare.

\- C'est rien. La rassura-t-il. On peux faire quelque chose ? Osa-t-il demander. Vous…voulez que je lui parle ? Felicity fut touchée de sa proposition.

\- Non…merci. Répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Aller..ne restez pas avec moi…Laurel ne va pas être contente si vous êtes en retard. Felicity les poussa un peu vers la porte culpabilisant un peu, mais elle voulait être seule et s'effondrer sur son histoire d'amour perdue.

Le jeune couple ne rajouta rien mais n'était pas dupe. Il venait de se passer un truc entre leurs parents et ils étaient bien décidés à savoir quoi. Ils prirent la porte, leur fille avec eux et jetèrent un dernier regard vers Felicity qui tomba sur le canapé en pleurant se croyant seule.

Au bout d'un moment, et après avoir pleuré des quantités impressionnantes de larmes, elle se décida à monter dans sa chambre et n'avait qu'une envie plonger dans un bain chaud. Il ne règlerait pas ses problèmes, mais elle espérait qu'au moins il la détendrait.

Elle revivait sans arrêt cette affreuse scène, Oliver à peine couvert et Amber nue devant lui. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle avait du mal à comprendre, il lui avait répété à maintes reprises être complètement fou amoureux d'elle, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour personne et il faisait…ça. Elle reconnaissait que ça n'avait aucun sens.

L'homme qu'elle avait vu il y a une heure était loin d'être le même qui l'avait aimé des centaines de fois depuis des mois. Seulement elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ses anciens démons avaient refait surface et elle ne lui suffisait pas. C'était un constat difficile et amer, mais bien réel.

Elle allait plonger dans son bain quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que c'était Oliver. Elle soupira et était tentée de ne pas répondre, seulement aux nombres impressionnant de coups de sonnettes qu'il venait de donner en deux minutes, elle savait qu'il ne partirait pas. Elle enfila un peignoir et descendit.

Elle jeta un œil avant d'ouvrir et effectivement Oliver était à la porte, les mains sur l'encadrement attendant qu'elle ouvre. Cette arrogance lui fit monter sa colère d'un cran. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec qui les surprit tout les deux.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de te trouver derrière cette porte ?! Demanda-t-elle en colère essayant tout de même de masquer son trouble et sa peine.

\- Tu croyais que je n'allais pas venir ?! Demanda-t-il à son tour surprit et horrifié qu'elle puisse l'envisager.

\- Franchement oui….je te pensais….occupé. Dit-elle d'un air dédaigneux. D'ailleurs je suis ravie de constater que tu as prit le temps de passer un pantalon. Elle vit son air agacé et fut contente d'elle.

\- Felicity….il faut qu'on parle laisse-moi rentrer s'il te plaît. Elle croisa les bras, le fixant.

\- Pas maintenant Oliver…surtout pas maintenant…je suis bien trop en colère pour te parler. Elle essayait de ne pas flancher et de ne pas lui montrer toute sa peine. De toute façon de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Je t'ai trouvé avec une autre femme à la sortie de ta douche….je pense que les choses sont plutôt claires non ?! Son ton était ironique mais teinté de tristesse.

\- Non les choses ne sont pas claires Felicity ! Ce que tu as vu…n'est pas ce qu'il c'est passé ! J'étais sous la douche et elle est arrivée comme ça !

\- Comme ça ?! Elle est arrivée comme ça ?! Tu te fous de moi en plus ! Hurla Felicity. On arrive pas comme ça dans la douche de son patron Oliver ! Je savais que les choses n'étaient pas très claires entre toi et Amber…mais je ne pensais pas que pendant que toi et moi….on était….bref….je me suis trompée sur toi !

Elle avait eue du mal à finir sa phrase, les sanglots menaçant de lui casser la voix à chaque instant. Oliver reçu chaque mot comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle s'imaginait qu'il avait mené une double vie durant tout ces derniers mois, mais comment aurait-il pu ? Comment pouvait-elle penser à une chose pareille ?

\- Mais non ! Cria-t-il à son tour horrifié. Jamais de la vie…chérie je te…..

\- Ne m'appelle pas chérie ! Le coupa-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Écoute…..rien de bon ne sortira de cette discussion ce soir. Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et de retrouver une voix plus calme. Alors on arrête…..s'il te plaît. Plaida-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Oliver n'en n'avait pas envie mais à ce ton si plaintif, son cœur fondit et il acquiesça la mort dans l'âme. Ok…..

Ils se fixèrent encore un instant avant que Felicity ne referme la porte sur lui. Il resta un moment à fixer cette porte fermée sur l'amour de sa vie, il n'en doutait plus à présent. Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait et il venait de tout gâcher, enfin Amber avait tout gâché. Il espérait simplement que Felicity ouvre les yeux et qu'elle se rappelle de tout ces derniers mois, la façon dont elle l'avait touché et transformé, ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et son fils, son amour pour elle. Il espérait qu'elle verrait une fois de plus au-delà des apparences.

Felicity resta elle aussi un moment devant cette porte, ne rêvant que de l'ouvrir à nouveau et de lui sauter dans les bras, de lui pardonner et de lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il allait être père à nouveau. Elle avait rêvé de lui annoncer depuis qu'elle avait eu confirmation de sa grossesse. Soudain une nausée la fit courir aux toilettes et elle vida son estomac.

Elle devait se calmer et reprendre ses esprits pour son bébé. Le stress qu'elle lui faisait subir depuis ce soir n'était pas bon pour lui. Elle se releva avec difficultés et arriva à se traîner jusqu'à son lit, elle n'avait aucun courage de plonger dans son bain, elle s'allongea et sentit des larmes couler à nouveau. Elle était seule, et serait seule pour ce bébé…à nouveau.

* * *

Oliver n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il n'avait pas pu. À chaque fois il revoyait le visage horrifié de Felicity, le choc dans ses yeux et la tristesse qu'il lui avait infligé. Il avait passé son temps à étudier son fameux dossier et à frapper le sac de sable de sa salle de sport. Cela l'avait un peu calmé, mais n'avait pas réparé son cœur brisé.

Il avait peur que ce qu'il c'était passé hier mette un terme définitif à son histoire avec Felicity et il avait du mal à envisager une vie sans elle à présent. Il saisit la petite boîte qu'il gardait précieusement dans le tiroir de son bureau depuis des semaines maintenant, s'il n'avait pas eu peur qu'elle lui dise non ou qu'elle lui rigole au nez, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Ils ne se seraient pas éloignés, Amber ne serait jamais venue chez lui la veille et Felicity ne les aurait pas trouvé dans une situation qui, il l'avouait portait à confusion. Son cœur se serra à nouveau à ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en le voyant avec une autre femme.

Il allait lui laisser quelques jours afin qu'elle se calme et qu'elle relativise les choses, et puis si elle ne venait pas à lui, il irait à elle. Il ne pouvait envisager la suite sans Felicity Smoak, ça lui était impossible. Elle était celle qu'il lui fallait, et il passerait le reste de sa vie à se faire pardonner si c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour la faire revenir dans sa vie. Il mit cette boîte dans la poche de sa veste et prit la direction du bureau. Il soupira n'ayant aucune envie d'y aller.

####

Comme il l'avait prévu cette réunion avait été assommante et profondément ennuyeuse, mais il avait eu gain de cause et c'était ce qui comptait. Il arpentait les couloirs de son étage et jeta un œil à son secrétariat, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, Amber n'était plus là. Un problème de moins pensa-t-il, son mémo avait donc été suivit à la lettre et un jeune homme se trouvait à sa place.

\- Bonjour…..Oliver vit le jeune homme relever la tête d'un coup et changer de visage à se trouver devant lui. Il se leva d'un coup faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

\- Curtis, Monsieur Queen….je suis votre nouveau secrétaire et je…enfin je suis là pour…..

\- Ok..ok Curtis…je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. S'amusa Oliver de sa réaction. On se verra un peu plus tard afin que je vous dise ce que j'attends de vous…mais pour l'instant vous allez faire livrer des fleurs à cette adresse. Oliver saisit un bloc note et griffonna un nom et une adresse avec un simple mot « désolé ».

Curtis visa le papier tendu par Oliver et hocha la tête. Le nom inscrit tilta tout de suite dans son esprit.

\- Cette femme vous attends dans votre bureau. Lui dit-il simplement et à sa surprise il ajouta. Et je crois que je viens de faire ma première bourde…..je suis désolé, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix et….Oliver le stoppa d'une main.

\- C'est rien. Le rassura-t-il. Je sais qu'elle peut-être très persuasive. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Que personne ne nous dérange et vous ne me passez aucun appel. Curtis hocha la tête soulagé. J'ai bien aucun…le monde peut s'écouler je m'en moque…ok ?

\- Ok Monsieur Queen…j'ai comprit. Oliver le fixa un instant et prit le chemin de son bureau. Elle était là, plantée devant la baie vitrée à regarder Starling du haut de la plus grande tour de la ville. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait dit une fois qu'elle adorait être dans son bureau pour ça, cette vue à couper le souffle.

Il l'observa un instant avant de signaler sa présence et cela le ramena des mois en arrière la première fois qu'il l'avait vu pratiquement au même endroit. Déjà à l'époque elle l'avait envoûté rien qu'avec sa présence, mais maintenant qu'il la connaissait il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais passer à autre chose.

Il remarqua la tension dans son dos et ses épaules, elle était en colère, il n'en doutait pas. En même temps il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il espérait qu'elle soit là afin qu'ils puissent parler calmement et qu'ils règlent cette dispute au plus vite. Il toucha la poche de veste, voulant être sûr que cette petite boîte était toujours là, à côté de son cœur. Il souffla pour se donner du courage et entrer dans son bureau.

\- Je suis content de te voir Felicity. Dit-il d'une voix douce en pénétrant dans la pièce et en fermant la porte. Il la sentit se tendre à sa présence et cela lui serra le cœur, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré.

Felicity avait entendu Oliver s'approcher et avait essayé de lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait à le savoir près d'elle. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était là à contempler la ville. Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressentit la première fois qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans ce bureau. Elle était désespérée et Oliver était son dernier espoir, aujourd'hui elle était dans le même état d'esprit sauf que c'était elle qui était dans une situation délicate. C'était eux qui étaient concernés et non leurs enfants. Elle avait naïvement pensé à l'époque que la situation était difficile et compliquée, elle avait eu tord celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement était encore pire.

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et avait changé d'avis des centaines de fois sur sa façon d'agir. Elle était passée par toutes les émotions et avait finalement décidé de venir lui expliquer sa présence chez lui hier soir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de la suite, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui cacher sa grossesse, même s'il avait été un salop avec elle, il était le père de ce bébé.

Elle sentit Oliver s'approcher d'elle et perdre son regard au loin, comme elle. Il avait les mains dans les poches et elle risqua un coup d'œil vers lui. Elle remarqua ses cernes, signe de son manque de sommeil et son teint pâle, il cogitait aussi, elle en était certaine. Son cœur se serra à le voir si vulnérable avec elle, ce n'était pas un côté qu'il montrait beaucoup.

\- Je suis vraiment content de te voir. Dit-il à nouveau en la regardant cette fois-ci. Malgré elle, elle eut un léger rictus et recula d'un pas. Sa proximité la gênait et elle devait avoir l'esprit clair pour lui parler.

\- Je….je suis venue pour qu'on parle. Dit-elle d'une voix calme. Sans cris ou autre chose….j'ai vu que tu avais un nouveau secrétaire. Commença-t-elle en portant ses yeux sur lui.

\- Ouais….il était évident qu'Amber n'avait plus sa place ici. Il soupira et se tourna vers elle complètement. Felicity….je l'ai virée à la seconde où j'ai comprit qu'elle était dans la douche….la question ne c'est même pas posé. Il avança d'un pas et la vit terrifiée de son approche, il se stoppa. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas et que tout joue contre moi….mais il ne c'est rien passé.

Felicity croisa les bras comme pour se protéger et faire rempart à ce qu'Oliver pouvait lui dire, elle avait besoin de sentir comme une protection devant son cœur déjà bien abîmé. Elle était venue pour avoir des réponses et elle était prête à écouter.

\- Admettons…Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Raconte-moi alors comment elle a pu passer l'accueil de ton immeuble et atterrir dans ta douche. Oliver soupira, pas fier de ce qu'il allait devoir lui confier.

\- Ok….Amber….et moi avons eu….une sorte d'aventure. Il la fixa et la vit froncer les sourcils. Disons qu'on se voyait de temps en temps…mais on ne sortait pas ensemble. Éclaircit-il pas certain que cette explication soit mieux accueillit.

\- Ok…elle était d'accord pour coucher avec toi quand tu voulais….si je schématise bien ? Oliver n'aimait pas vraiment sa façon de voir les choses mais hocha la tête, c'était difficile mais c'était l'image qu'il renvoyait à l'époque.

\- Ouais….mais depuis que toi et moi on est ensemble y a plus rien eu Felicity…je te le jure. Il l'observa un instant pour voir si elle le croyait. Je…je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à toi et je…tu m'as rendu fou à la minute où tu es entrée dans ma vie…..

\- Ok…admettons encore une fois. Oliver la regardait et il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle pensait, aucune émotion ne passant sur son visage ou dans ses yeux. Pourquoi elle était là hier ? Question simple mais qui avait le mérite d'aller droit au but.

\- Je suis rentré plus tôt….j'étais pas dans mon assiette depuis un moment….toi et moi….y avait un truc qui n'allait pas et ça me minait….alors je suis rentré faire du sport….j'avais prévu de passer te voir après. Je voulais qu'on parle et qu'on crève l'abcès….je te sentais t'éloigner et je ne le supportais plus…..mais je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié un dossier au bureau….j'ai appelé Amber afin qu'elle le dépose à l'accueil de mon immeuble….seulement elle a prit ça pour une invitation….c'était une sorte de code qu'on avait quand…..quand je…enfin qu'à….

\- Oui…oui j'ai comprit. La coupa-t-elle ne voulant pas en savoir plus. Ok…admettons que je te crois….si je n'étais pas arrivée….qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ? Elle vit son visage changer et un air horrifié apparaître.

\- Mais rien ! Enfin chérie…jamais je n'aurais fait ça ! Comment peux-tu douter à ce point de moi ? Sa voix c'était faite un peu plus dure à voir qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas….peut-être ton passé de play-boy….en somme pas grand-chose ! Lui lança-t-elle furieuse à son tour. Ça fait….des semaines depuis Boston que tu ne me dit plus rien, tu t'es éloigné sans rien dire…et je te retrouve avec une femme nue dans tes bras ! Que crois-tu que je vais penser ? Franchement Oliver…mets toi deux secondes à ma place !

\- Je sais ! Mais j'avais la trouille ! Cria-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle le regarda choquée.

\- Mais la trouille de quoi ?! Elle leva les bras ne sachant pas comment réagir. De quoi pouvais-tu avoir si peur Oliver pour que tu te renfermes ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

\- Que tu me quittes….que tu ne veuilles pas de moi ou de ce que j'allais te proposer….je ne l'aurais pas supporté alors je t'ai laissé de l'espace….j'ai cru que c'était ce dont tu avais besoin….mais je crois que je me suis trompé….sinon tu ne serais pas venue hier.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'espace Oliver….j'avais besoin que tu te confies à moi…et que tu me parles….rien d'autre. Elle bougea et chercha son sac des yeux. Elle chercha à l'intérieur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner hier avant de le découvrir avec Amber. Si je suis passée hier soir, c'était…..pour t'offrir….ça. Dit-elle difficilement en lui tendant une boîte noire avec un ruban gris.

Il regarda un moment la boîte avant de la saisir, ne comprenant pas grand-chose. Elle était venue lui apporter un cadeau ? Il savait qu'elle était originale, mais il n'avait pas vraiment mérité un cadeau avec son attitude des dernières semaines. Il la tourna un moment dans ses mains ne sachant pas comment il devait réagir. Il la regarda et elle semblait extrêmement nerveuse.

\- Ok….je..peux ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire afin de savoir s'il pouvait l'ouvrir. Elle hocha la tête en le fixant. Il ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit cette boîte. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise à voir ce que contenait cette boîte, ils firent plusieurs aller retour de la boîte à Felicity qui scrutait chacune de ses réactions, n'en perdant pas une miette.

\- Je sais que c'est…..une surprise. Dit-elle d'une voix saccadée, l'émotion de lui annoncer remontant à la surface. Et crois-moi j'ai aussi été…..et en fait je….

\- Tu…tu es enceinte ? Demanda-t-il pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il voyait dans cette boîte alors que les tests de grossesse et l'échographie parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

\- Oui…je suis enceinte. Confirma-t-elle d'une petite voix. Écoute…je ne te demande rien Oliver….je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que se soit…..je voulais simplement que tu le saches. Il leva les yeux vers elle ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle disait.

\- Comment ça….tu crois que je vais te laisser seule avec mon bébé ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te tourner le dos alors que….

\- Tu l'as déjà fait….et je te facilite les choses…je n'attends rien de toi. Le coupa-t-elle. Tu pourras….avoir la place que tu auras choisit….je ne t'imposerais rien. Oliver posa cette boîte sur son bureau pas loin et la fixa tout en avançant vers elle.

\- Je sais que mon passé ne plaide pas en ma faveur et je sais que j'ai fait des tas d'erreurs dans ma vie, que je n'ai pas toujours prit la bonne décision….mais celle que je m'apprête à prendre sera la meilleure de toute ma vie.

Felicity le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts se demandant où cette tirade allait les emmener. Elle le vit chercher dans sa poche intérieure de sa veste, il en sortit une petite boîte rouge en velours. Son cœur rata un battement à ce que pouvait renfermer cette petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et la regarda amoureusement.

\- Hier soir je voulais venir te voir afin qu'on discute un peu tout les deux de cette drôle de conversation qu'on avait eu à Boston sur le mariage…...je voulais te confier ce que je ressentais et te demander de m'épouser parce que je t'aime comme je ne croyais pas possible Felicity et que je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi….mais avec ce bébé maintenant...je suis encore plus certain de moi…..veux-tu m'épouser ?

Felicity déglutit péniblement, sa bouche s'asséchait et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux allaient d'Oliver à la bague sans arrêt et elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, bien trop sous le choc. Il voulait l'épouser ? Oliver Queen le célibataire le plus en vue du pays voulait l'épouser, elle, Felicity Smoak une mère célibataire qui avait dû se battre pour avoir une vie descente ?

\- N…non. Dit-elle tout bas. Non…Répéta-t-elle plus fort, elle vit son sourire disparaître et son visage se fermer. Je…je ne peux pas t'épouser Oliver.

\- Quoi…mais pourquoi !? Elle sentait dans sa voix qu'elle lui faisait de la peine et qu'il était blessé mais pour l'instant c'était la seule réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

\- Mais parce que…tu es toi…et que moi...je suis moi. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel de la stupidité de sa réponse. Ce que je veux dire Oliver….c'est que je t'aime…ça je le sais et que j'aime déjà ce bébé….mais je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte pour vivre avec Oliver Queen et son passé sulfureux.

Elle le vit avoir un mouvement de recul et faire un pas en arrière à sa dernière phrase. Elle le blessait encore plus, elle en était consciente, mais elle devait lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Il y aura toujours une Amber ou un autre femme qui viendra à notre table au restaurant et qui me fera comprendre que je ne suis qu'une passade….je ne peux pas vivre dans la peur qu'un jour ton passé me revienne en pleine figure…je sais que tu es sincère et je te crois quand tu me dis que tu n'as pas cherché à avoir ta secrétaire dans ta douche hier…mais le fait est que c'est arrivé….et je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Je sais que ce n'est pas la réponse que tu voulais entendre mais c'est la seule que je peux te donner pour l'instant.

Oliver referma d'un coup sec cette boîte qu'il tenait entre ses mains, la faisant sursauter. Elle venait de lui briser le coeur et il comprit à cet instant ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir la veille à le voir avec une autre qu'elle. Il essayait de comprendre et de ne pas s'énerver ou de s'emporter, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

\- Ok...je comprends. Repondit-il par politesse avant de reprendre. Non Felicity je ne comprends pas...tu dis que tu m'aimes et que tu me crois...mais tu refuses de m'épouser...ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Ça en a pour moi Oliver...et je ne te demande pas de comprendre...simplement d'accepter. Il la fixa et hocha la tête, il s'était promit de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait pour se faire pardonner, et si c'était ce qu'elle voulait il allait l'accepter. Mais je veux que les choses soient claires entre nous. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue tendrement. J'espère juste que le fait que je te dise non ne change en rien ton envie d'implication dans la vie de ce bébé...il n'a rien demandé lui.

\- Non...bien sûr que non. Répondit-il en saisissant sa main sur sa joue et en déposant un baiser dessus. Je t'aime Felicity et ce bébé même si c'est une surprise je l'aime déjà...ce que je veux c'est être auprès de vous deux et continuer à vous aimer. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, ne sachant pas vraiment si cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient réconciliés ou pas.

Felicity ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres d'Oliver sur son front. Cet homme était tout ce qu'elle voulait et pourtant elle venait de le repousser, sa peur ayant été plus forte que tout. Elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout mais par amour pour elle, il acceptait et elle sentit une vague d'amour incroyable pour lui la submerger. Sans s'en apercevoir elle se recula un peu et le fixa, elle posa ses mains sur son visage et s'approcha doucement afin de goûter à ses lèvres qui lui avaient manqués.

Elle sentit Oliver réceptif à son baiser, et se colla un peu plus à lui et elle le sentit entourer sa taille. Ils se perdirent tout les deux dans ce baiser qui les laissa le souffle court. Oliver posa son front contre le sien et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Bon si on allait annoncer la nouvelle à nos enfants ? Elle rigola et hocha la tête. Oliver l'entraîna alors vers la sortie, il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait mais il avait eu bien plus, le pardon de Felicity et un nouveau bébé à chérir. Il garda dans un coin de sa tête l'idée du mariage, il n'allait pas laisser tomber si facilement.

* * *

 **Et voilà...réconciliés...mais Felicity n'a pas accepté la demande d'Oliver...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Melissa, Sissi, Angy, Ally84, Lulzimevelioska et Olicity-love merci de prendre le temps de donner votre avis. C'est une source de motivation incroyable.**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Une énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence.**

* * *

Le silence emplissait la pièce, personne n'osait parler, bien trop sous le choc. Felicity sentit la main d'Oliver dans la sienne et lui jeta un œil afin de le remercier. Elle regardait sa fille qui avait le nez plongé dans son assiette et Oliver regardait William qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Seul Amy gazouillait et avait l'air d'être heureuse de cette nouvelle, en tout cas c'est ce que Felicity aimait à penser.

\- Je sais que c'est soudain….et pas vraiment prévu et que vous devez penser qu'à notre âge avec des enfants qui vont à l'université…..c'est complètement fou….mais ce bébé est là….et on est très heureux de cette nouvelle. Enfin moi je suis très heureuse et je sais ma chérie que tu dois te sentir bizarre et….

\- Non maman. Vanessa avait retrouvé la parole une fois le choc passé. Je ne suis pas bizarre….je suis trop contente pour vous deux. Sa fille bougea de son siège et lui sauta dans les bras. Tu ne pouvais pas m'annoncer meilleur nouvelle….je t'assure. Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Merci ma puce. Répondit Felicity émue aux larmes. Vanessa se déplaça et prit à son tour Oliver dans ses bras.

\- Merci Oliver de rendre ma mère si heureuse. Dit-elle tout bas contre son oreille. Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais je crois qu'elle est tombé sous votre charme à la première seconde. Il rigola doucement et lui répondit sur le même ton.

\- Ça été pareil pour moi….mais ne lui dit rien. Elle rigola à son tour et le félicita pour cette future naissance. À Vanessa suivit William qui passa dans les bras des deux adultes et qui glissa à son père que sa mère n'allait pas bien prendre la nouvelle.

\- Je sais….mais honnêtement je m'en fiche. Répondit Oliver un peu trop vite. Désolé William…c'est ta mère et je…

\- Non c'est rien….je sais qu'elle est difficile et parfois hystérique mais…elle est comme ça….elle a du mal à tourner la page de ma naissance et de votre histoire. Oliver hocha la tête comprenant ce que son fils voulait dire.

\- Je sais que toutes ces années ont été dures pour elle et pour toi….et je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser et te demander pardon pour ne pas m'être occupé de toi….tu ne méritais pas ça…j'avais des problèmes avec ta mère pas avec toi, tu n'étais responsable de rien.

William ressentait ces paroles comme un poids qui quittait ses épaules. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordés le sujet et n'avaient pas cherché à le faire. William était content de pouvoir connaître son père et il ne voulait rien gâcher, il retenait uniquement la seule chose qu'il avait faite pour lui, le ramener auprès de Vanessa et de leur fille. C'était le plus beau geste qu'Oliver avait pu faire pour lui.

\- Merci Oliver….ça fait du bien à entendre. Le père et le fils se regardèrent un moment avant de se prendre dans les bras et de se serrer fort. Après tant d'années d'ignorance et de souffrance chacun de leur côté, ils étaient arrivés à construire une relation, et tout ça grâce à deux femmes qui leurs avaient retournés le cœur rien qu'avec leur caractère bien trempé.

Vanessa et Felicity étaient de leur côté à parler grossesse et layette. La mère était soulagée que sa fille prenne bien la nouvelle. Même si cela n'aurait rien changé à sa décision mais savoir sa fille d'accord avec cette grossesse la remplissait de joie.

\- Alors tu es enceinte de combien Maman ? Felicity lui jeta un drôle de regard qu'elle eut du mal à interpréter.

\- Ça fera trois mois la semaine prochaine…..et ouais. Souffla-t-elle quand elle vit la grimace de sa fille. J'ai pas vraiment fait attention…mais je suis tellement heureuse…et je suis soulagée que tu prennes bien la nouvelle…j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction pour être tout à fait honnête et….

\- Mais pourquoi Maman ? Je vais partir pour vivre ma vie et te laisser ici ne me plaisait pas vraiment….mais savoir que tu ne seras plus seule me rassure. Felicity fut touchée et ne put empêcher des larmes de couler.

\- Fichues hormones. Rigola-t-elle en essuyant ses joues. Merci chérie.

\- Et puis ce bébé ne le sait pas encore mais il va avoir les meilleurs parents du monde….ce que vous avez fait pour nous….c'était exceptionnel et jamais on ne pourra assez vous remercier. Vanessa saisit sa mère dans ses bras. Je t'aime ma petite maman. Sa voix se cassa sous l'émotion et Felicity reserra un peu plus son étreinte. Les choses se sont arrangées entre toi et Oliver si je comprends bien…Demanda Vanessa au bout d'un moment. Felicity prit le temps de répondre et de réfléchir.

\- On peut dire ça….disons qu'on a mit les choses au clair, qu'on s'aime…..et que la priorité c'est ce bébé. Felicity posa les mains sur son ventre encore plat. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle jeta un regard du côté du père et du fils et croisa le regard bleu d'Oliver. Il la fixait à son tour, ses yeux pétillants d'un nouvel éclat. Il était heureux cela ne faisait aucun doute, malgré son refus de l'épouser il l'aimait et faisait passer son bonheur avant le sien. Et à cet instant elle comprit qu'elle aussi l'aimait de cette façon.

####

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle, les mois défilèrent et Felicity était enceinte d'un peu plus de sept mois maintenant. Tout se passait pour le mieux et Oliver avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir une petite fille, elle pensait n'avoir jamais vu un aussi grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ils avaient donc décoré la chambre dans les tons pastel rose, écru et fuchsia. Ils avaient commandé tout le matériel possible et inimaginable sur internet et Oliver avait prit un malin plaisir à tout installer lui-même, même si pour cela il avait du s'absenter du bureau des jours durant et passer des heures à décortiquer les notices de montage.

Felicity s'était souvent moquée de lui et amusée de la situation mais elle trouvait ça tellement adorable, qu'elle en redemandait encore. Leur vie était parfaite, ils avaient réussit à passer le cap de la demande en mariage refusée. Oliver lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, même s'il rêvait de lui passer la bague au doigt et Felicity lui avait confié qu'elle n'était plus vraiment contre cette idée mais qu'il lui fallait encore du temps. Ils s'étaient donc mit d'accord pour que se soit elle qui lui fasse sa demande pour le jour où elle se sentirait prête. Le sujet c'était clôturé avec un baiser des plus passionné.

\- Regarde j'ai enfin reçu la pièce maîtresse de la décoration Oliver ! Ce dernier descendit en vitesse du premier étage et éclata de rire à la vue de cette « pièce maîtresse ».

\- Tu n'as pas peur que notre fille soit noyée sous cette énorme licorne ? Il s'approcha et admira la peluche. C'était une licorne aussi grande que sa compagne, d'un blanc immaculé avec une crinière arc-en-ciel. Il devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment superbe.

\- Ça porte bonheur Oliver. Lui expliqua une fois de plus Felicity, elle rigola quand elle le vit essayer de la porte pour l'installer dans la chambre du bébé. Attention chéri, tes pieds ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Oliver se retrouva le nez par terre. Felicity se précipita vers lui inquiète. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit-il en réfrénant un fou rire. J'espère juste être plus doué pour porter notre fille. Son sourire s'estompa pour plonger dans les yeux de Felicity assise à côté de lui. Leurs yeux s'encrèrent pour ne pas se lâcher.

\- Je suis certaine que tu feras tout à la perfection….et même si ce n'est pas le cas tu auras fait de ton mieux et c'est ce qui compte. Oliver doutait beaucoup de son rôle de père, il n'avait pas été présent pour William et même s'il s'était énormément investit dans la grossesse de Felicity il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il avait bien eu un aperçu avec la naissance d'Amy mais il n'y n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention.

\- Merci d'être toujours là à me rassurer Fel….tu es la seule avec qui j'aurais pu traverser ça. Elle lui fit une petite moue lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ça. Si...tu sais que c'est vrai. Il se releva en peu et posa une main sur sa joue qui dévia dans son cou, il s'approcha de son visage et caressa son nez du sien. Tu sais comment m'apaiser et calmer mes angoisses….tu me rassures en me disant que je serai un bon père même si je doute toutes les deux secondes…je t'aime tellement chérie. Il posa son autre main sur le ventre rond de Felicity. Et cette petite fille qui grandit ici….je l'aime aussi tellement…..merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau.

Felicity posa sa main sur celle d'Oliver et ferma les yeux laissant ces douces paroles envahir sa tête et son cœur. Pour un homme qui n'aimait pas trop se confier sur ses sentiments, il avait toujours l'art et la manière de lui faire des déclarations plus émouvantes les unes que les autres.

\- Je t'aime aussi…..tellement…oh. Elle sentit sa fille donner un coup de pied. Je crois que ça veut dire qu'elle t'aime aussi. Il la fixa intensément et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ce baiser était bon et tendre, il prenait le temps de savourer ses lèvres qu'il n'arrivait jamais à quitter une fois qu'il y avait goutté. Il se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle et passa ses deux mains dans son cou pour la maintenir contre lui. Il la sentit poser ses mains sur son torse et tendrement en dessiner les contours. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça.

Doucement une de ses mains dévia sous son teeshirt et il atteint cette poitrine si sensible depuis que Felicity était enceinte. Il caressa chaque sein avec la même attention, lui déclenchant au passage des soupirs et des gémissements qui se perdirent dans son cou. Elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule et y déposa à son tour de tendres baisers.

\- Et…et si on montait dans notre chambre ? Demanda Felicity dans un souffle. Je suis enceinte de sept mois et le sol n'est pas des plus confortable. Rigola-t-elle un peu. Il ne répondit rien mais se mit debout, lui tendant une main qu'elle accepta afin de se relever le plus gracieusement possible. Il la tira dans ses bras une fois qu'elle fut sur ses pieds et posséda à nouveau ses lèvres.

####

Felicity rigolait et avait du mal à s'arrêter. Oliver avait la tête posée sur son ventre et parlait à sa fille de comment allait être sa vie une fois qu'elle serait parmi eux. Il lui parlait de sa chambre, de ses jouets, de tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec elle et à cet instant il lui parlait des garçons et de la façon dont elle devrait agir avec eux.

\- Oliver….elle n'est pas encore née…on aura le temps de la préparer, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit Felicity essayant de calmer son fou rire.

\- Je sais, mais on est jamais trop prudent….j'ai lu une étude comme quoi tout ce qu'on lui dit alors qu'elle est encore dans ton ventre, elle l'enregistre et s'en souviendra inconsciemment plus tard. Felicity éclata de rire ne pouvant plus se retenir. Ok….c'est peut-être moi qui dit n'importe quoi mais je…..

\- Tu es trop adorable. Le coupa-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux. J'ai du mal à reconnaître ce type complètement froid et imbu de sa personne que j'ai rencontré l'année dernière. Oliver la regarda avec amour et déposa un dernier baiser sur son ventre. Il remonta doucement tout en parsemant son corps de baisers plus ou moins appuyés pour arriver à sa bouche.

\- Ce type a cessé d'exister à la seconde où il t'a vu mon ange…..le vrai Oliver est là….devant toi et il ne pourra jamais assez te remercier. Il la fixa un instant avant de fondre sur elle et de lui prouver une nouvelle fois qu'elle était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée.

####

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut, elle chercha Oliver mais sa place était froide. Il était debout, d'instinct elle se leva en vitesse et le trouva dans la chambre de leur fille. Il était assis sur le fauteuil à bascule et la regardait dormir tendrement. Ce tableau lui arracha un sourire et une petite larme.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu. S'excusa-t-elle en pénétrant à son tour dans la chambre. Oliver leva son regard vers elle avec un sourire.

\- C'est normal elle n'a pas pleuré. Lui expliqua-t-il afin de la tranquilliser. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir la voir et de la prendre dans mes bras…..c'est dingue ce qu'un petit être comme ça peut vous obséder. Dit-il en jetant un regard émerveillé vers Mia.

Mia...ce prénom qu'ils avaient choisit tout les deux, c'était nouveau pour eux. Felicity n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se disputer avec le père de sa fille pour choisir son prénom et Oliver n'en n'avait rien eu à faire du prénom de son fils. Alors il avait mit un point d'honneur à choisir le prénom parfait pour sa fille.

Ils avaient fait des dizaines de listes, rajoutant des prénoms au fur et à mesure, en barrant certains pour finalement recommencer tout depuis le début. Et puis un jour ils étaient tombés d'accord sur Mia. C'était un prénom court et qui résonnait comme celui de la mère d'Oliver, il en était tombé amoureux à la seconde où il avait imaginé appeler sa fille ainsi. Le choix c'était arrêté sur celui-ci.

Felicity s'approcha et prit place au sol face à Oliver et leur fille. Elle remonta ses jambes vers son torse et les entoura de ses bras.

\- Je sais…quand Vanessa est née je n'arrêtais pas d'aller voir si elle respirait…c'était une véritable obsession. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la laisser à des inconnus. Se souvint-elle au souvenir de toutes ces années difficiles. Et c'est pareil avec Mia….sauf que je sais que tu es là et ça me réconforte parce….

\- Parce qu'on partage l'angoisse. Finit-il à sa place. Felicity acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Viens la. Il lui fit signe de venir sur ses genoux, il prit sa fille d'un seul bras et encercla l'autre autour de la taille de sa compagne. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Felicity qui posa sa tête sur son crâne. À vivre ça avec Mia je regrette de ne pas avoir connu ça avec mon fils. Soupira-t-il. Je me demande comment j'ai pu faire un truc pareil. Felicity déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi. Lui rappela-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas prêt à l'époque et Laurel ne t'a pas facilité les choses….tu as fuit, mais William ne t'en veux pas et c'est ce qui compte chéri. Laisse-le passé où il est et profite de ton fils maintenant…..et Mia est là pour rattraper tout ce que tu as loupé.

Oliver hocha la tête et porta son attention sur sa fille, elle venait de fêter ses quatre mois et il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans elle jusqu'à présent. Il pensait ne pas être capable d'être un bon père, ni un bon compagnon mais Felicity lui rappelait tout les jours qu'il en était capable grâce à elle et à son amour infini.

* * *

Vanessa s'admirait dans la glace sur pied. Dans un instant elle allait épouser l'homme de sa vie, le seul qui avait réussit à l'atteindre et qui l'aimait comme personne n'avait sût le faire. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et malgré des moments difficiles et des périodes de doutes, ils avaient toujours réussit à trouver le chemin l'un vers l'autre. William était le père de sa fille, et serait le prochain de leurs futurs bébés.

\- Tu es magnifique Vanessa. Oliver entra doucement dans cette petite pièce réservée à la mariée. Mon fils va tomber à la renverse en te voyant. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit ses mains avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

\- J'espère qu'il dira oui avant. Rigola-t-elle nerveuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça….il dira oui. Oliver la fixa tellement heureux pour eux. Ils s'étaient connus si jeunes et avaient eu une vie atypique, mais avaient résisté à toutes les tempêtes. Il était fier de leur parcours. Je suis tellement fier et heureux pour vous deux. Il avait du mal à contenir son émotion, lui qui était un homme de glace avant de rencontrer « les filles Smoak » comme il aimait à les appeler, s'était transformé en un homme qui se laissait envahir par ses émotions et qui n'en n'avait plus honte.

Il essuya de son pouce une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Vanessa.

\- Oh non chérie…tu ne vas pas pleurer aujourd'hui….que va penser mon fils si j'amène une mariée en pleurs à l'autel. Elle rigola mêlant son rire aux larmes, se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de me conduire….tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père à mes yeux. Elle se décala pour le fixer de ses yeux larmoyants. Tu dis souvent que nous avons transformé ta vie mais tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as transformé les nôtres…..sans toi William et moi on ne seraient pas sur le point de se marier, Amy n'aurait pas son père à ses côtés et quand on voit quel père il est…ma fille aurait perdu gros. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. Quand à ma mère…..tu as su l'aimer comme elle le méritait et comme elle attendait d'être aimé….je sais que les choses n'ont pas toujours été faciles entre vous…mais ça valait le coup….sans parler de Mia….vraiment Oliver…merci pour tout ça.

C'était au tour de Vanessa d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient des joues d'Oliver. Il fixait cette jeune femme qu'il avait vu grandir et évoluer au cours des ces dernières années, cela faisait six ans qu'il connaissait Felicity et autant de temps Vanessa, et il avait apprit à l'aimer comme sa fille, au même titre que William ou Mia.

\- Merci à toi Vanessa. Réussit-il à dire d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. Te conduite est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire….bon on va y aller ou on aura plus rien pour pleurer si on reste ici. Ils rigolèrent tout les deux avant qu'Oliver ne présente son bras à sa belle fille.

####

Felicity était assise au premier rang, elle attendait que sa fille apparaisse au bras de l'amour de sa vie. Depuis presque six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble aucun nuage n'était venu obscurcir leur histoire. Bien évidemment ils avaient eu des disputes et des conflits, mais rien qui avait remit en doute leur couple. L'histoire de la douche était loin et Oliver n'avait jamais donné de raison à Felicity de douter de lui.

Il avait été un amour avec elle durant sa grossesse et encore plus depuis que leur fille était née. Mia allait fêter ses cinq ans et faisait leur bonheur depuis qu'ils avaient appris son existence. Ils pensaient déjà s'aimer énormément, mais avoir Mia avait encore renforcer leur lien et souder encore plus leur famille recomposée.

Elle posa son regard sur William qui attendait patiemment mais nerveusement Vanessa. Elle était heureuse pour eux, ils méritaient largement ce bonheur et ce jour tant attendu. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils avaient finit leurs études et qu'ils étaient de retour à Starling City. Oliver avait spontanément proposé un poste à William dans l'entreprise qui serait son héritage et ce dernier avait accepté sans hésitation.

Vanessa de son côté avait décidé de prendre son temps pour savoir dans quoi exactement elle voulait se lancer. Felicity lui avait proposé de travailler avec elle mais elle avait décliné son offre, ne se sentant pas à l'aise avec le fait de travailler avec sa mère. Et puis finalement Oliver avait réussit à trouver les bons mots pour la convaincre de venir travailler chez QC à son tour.

La musique retentit et elle tourna la tête vers le fond de l'église où arrivèrent Mia et Amy qui précédaient Vanessa et Oliver en jetant des pétales de roses sur le chemin. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes à les voir marcher, elles étaient tellement plus que sa fille et sa petite-fille. Ces deux fillettes avaient été un renouveau pour deux familles qui étaient pour l'une déchirée et pour l'autre remplie d'amour mais qui ne demandait qu'à partager.

Vanessa apparu enfin au bras d'Oliver, elle était magnifique et elle voyait Oliver fier de l'accompagner. Elle essuya d'une main une larme coulant sur sa joue et suivit sa fille et son homme parcourir les derniers pas avant qu'il ne la donne symboliquement à William. Oliver fut vite à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en la ramenant vers lui pour déposer un baiser contre sa tempe, sachant à quel point cette journée représentait à ses yeux.

Elle resta un moment dans les bras d'Oliver à regarder les jeunes mariés se perdrent dans le regard de l'autre. Soudain elle se redressa et porta son regard sur Oliver qui la regarda surprit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il la fixa et là elle sût que toutes ses peurs étaient envolées depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait plus peur qu'il lui brise le cœur, elle n'avait plus peur qu'il s'en aille et qu'il la laisse seule avec leur fille, elle n'avait plus peur de son passé et d'un jour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était trompée sur lui.

Il lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle seule comptait, que la vie qu'ils avaient avec leur famille atypique lui convenait, que leur fille avait certes été un accident mais qu'elle était la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle savait à cet instant précis dans ses yeux et son regard qu'elle était tout ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'il avait ressentit ce jour là dans son bureau quand il lui avait proposé de l'épouser. Elle avait toujours cru et penser que cette demande avait été faite pour de mauvaises raisons, mais non….en fait il avait su à cet instant que c'était elle et rien d'autre comme elle maintenant.

\- Epouse-moi. Dit-elle sans s'apercevoir qu'elle troublait la cérémonie. Un brouhaha s'éleva du côté des invités, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait. Oliver la regardait surprit lui aussi, se demandant s'il avait bien comprit et entendu. Épouse-moi. Dit-elle à nouveau avec un large sourire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Oliver doucement. Tu veux qu'on se marie ?

\- Oui ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite ! Ça fait des années qu'on devrait être mariés si je ne t'avais pas repoussé bêtement quand j'étais enceinte. J'ai comprit que je n'avais plus peur et qu'en fait je n'avais jamais eu peur de toi ou de ce qu'il pourrait arriver….j'ai simplement eu peur de moi…mais quand je vois par tout ce quoi on est passé tout les deux pour se trouver, je me dit qu'on était destiné à se rencontrer….et à s'aimer. Je t'aime Oliver et je ne veux plus attendre une minute de plus sans être ta femme….je n'aurais d'ailleurs….Elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes.

Le silence semblait s'étirer dans l'église, personne ne parlant, les regardant s'embrasser et s'avouer leur amour. Leurs enfants les regardaient heureux qu'enfin Felicity se décide à faire la seule chose qui manquait au bonheur d'Oliver, devenir sa femme. Mia et Amy ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais les regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Ok…..tout de suite ou quand tu veux…mais oui je veux t'épouser. Dit-il d'une voix claire avant de la serrer contre lui. Des applaudissements retentirent dans l'église, c'est ce qui les ramena sur terre. Ils éclatèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers leurs enfants surprit mais heureux. Désolé…on voulait pas….

\- Aller venez. Les pressa Vanessa. Vous pouvez marier nos parents en même temps ? Demanda-t-elle au prêtre. Bien que surprit ce dernier accepta avec plaisir et au lieu d'officier un mariage il maria deux couples.

####

La soirée était bien avancée déjà, Oliver et Felicity dansaient tendrement enlacés. Elle avait sa tête posé contre son torse, son endroit préféré au monde et lui avait sa tête posé sur la sienne. Ils se laissaient porter par la musique et le battement de leurs cœurs.

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Oliver en pouffant un peu. J'ai réussit à me marier à la femme de ma vie, la mère de ma merveilleuse petite fille. Felicity rigola à son tour et releva la tête vers lui en déposant un baiser sur son menton.

\- Et moi j'ai enfin épousé celui à qui je n'aurais jamais dû dire non il y a six ans…je suis désolée Oliver je t'ai fait du mal et…Il la stoppa d'un baiser.

\- Non..Madame Queen pas de regrets ce soir. Elle sourit à l'écoute de son nom. Ce soir c'est juste toi et moi….on laisse Mia à la nounou et je te kidnappe pour la nuit….ou plus je sais pas encore...et ensuite on planifie nos agendas et je t'emmène en voyage de noces….ou je compte bien te faire un autre bébé. Glissa-t-il tout doucement à son oreille. Elle se recula surprise, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé avant.

\- Tu…tu veux un autre enfant ? Il hocha la tête avec un large sourire.

\- Pas toi ? Moi je ne rêve que de ça depuis des mois….mais je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ou te pousser…mais avec ce que tu viens de faire aujourd'hui un autre bébé ne te fera plus peur. Elle rigola se disant qu'il n'avait pas tord et en y réfléchissant deux secondes elle se dit que finalement elle le voulait ce bébé.

\- J'en ai très envie aussi. Dit-elle en encerclant son cou de ses mains. Un bébé planifié pour une fois ça nous changera. Ils éclatèrent de rire et faussèrent vite compagnie à tout le monde, bien trop pressés de se retrouver seuls et de commencer leur vie de jeunes mariés.

####

\- Aller mon ange encore un effort et on va tenir notre petit garçon. Oliver essuya le front de Felicity et l'encourageait comme il le pouvait. L'accouchement était plus difficile que pour Mia et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la soulager. Elle serrait sa main de plus en plus fort et cela lui fendait le cœur.

\- Je t'aime Oliver mais ce bébé planifié c'est le dernier…il est hors de question que je revive cette souffrance. Hurla-t-elle une nouvelle contraction la forçant à pousser.

\- Ça y est le voilà ! La sage femme attrapa le bébé et le posa en vitesse sur la poitrine de Felicity le couvrant afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

\- Il est magnifique chérie…regarde le. S'émerveilla Oliver en regardant sa femme et son fils.

\- Oui il est superbe…..bienvenu parmi nous Christopher Queen. Felicity le serra contre elle et embrassa son front. Oliver regardait cette scène, il était heureux, tout était parfait dans sa vie depuis que Felicity avait franchit la porte de son bureau pour l'obliger à l'aider. Il aurait pu refuser et la laisser se débrouiller seule, mais une force inconnue l'avait poussé vers elle.

Elle l'avait séduit avec son sourire et son caractère et l'avait conquit avec sa compassion et son altruisme. Elle était tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver sa femme, sa confidente, son amie, sa maîtresse, elle réunissait tout ça et il était surprit tout les jours qu'elle l'aime encore aussi fort qu'au premier jour.

Lui qui ne voulait pas d'enfants, pas d'attache, pas de femme se retrouvait à l'aube de la quarantaine à la tête d'une famille recomposée avec trois enfants de son sang et une fille qu'il aimait comme la sienne et une petite fille dont il était fou. La vie ne lui avait pas montré que ses bons côtés mais en lui mettant Felicity sur son chemin, il avait trouvé son bonheur.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre, qui j'espère vous a plu. A vos claviers pour vos avis et commentaires...**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit cette fiction en venant lire régulièrement ou en laissant un commentaire...c'est notre seule récompense et ça réchauffe le cœur.**

 **Merci aussi à Shinobu24 ma jumelle et complice, sans toi je ne crois pas que je sortirais autant d'histoires. Merci pour ton temps passé à me lire, tes avis pertinents, ta bonne humeur et ton soutien...t'es une bêta extra...et j'ai de la chance d'être « tombée » sur toi...je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Pour la suite...la semaine prochaine je vais vous poster un OS Stemily écrit avec Aphrodite161701 et je vais également vous poster une nouvelle fiction Olicity qui est prête depuis un moment. À la suite de tout ça...je vous prépare une série d'OS Olicity sur des idées que l'on m'a donné. Plusieurs sont déjà écrits.**

 **Je lance d'ailleurs à nouveau un appel...si vous avez des idées ou des envies particulières allez-y c'est toujours un défi de les réaliser...**

 **Je vous embrasse tous, et à bientôt...**


End file.
